The Light Behind His Eyes - Light Verse Part I
by Awatere11
Summary: Eleana666 asked for another one. ALT VERSE OK? I will Alt the shit out of this one! Another Apocalypse story, ALT as shit! Alien invasion this time starts after Cyberwoman with Ianto gaining some alien assistance by way of some fututristic Tech ...hence ALT VERSE. shouldn't have to explain the concept. Trolls and flamers get stuffed. Dont like - don't read.
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto sat morosely staring at the cell wall, wondering how the hell he got here.

He knew he should be helping the team clean up, the hub had been totally destroyed by Lisa's rampage and he knew Owen would be stomping the grating down haphazardly making it harder to fix later.

If there was a later.

Gods, what a mess.

Ianto rose and ran his fingers over the brickwork at the back of the cell, wondering how it would feel to smash his head against them repeatedly. He looked over at Janet who stood watching him silently through the glass wall, her head lowered like she was thinking.

Ianto looked to the doorway at the end of the corridor for about the third time in as many minutes, worried now as time ticked by. Owen had been checking him once an hour for his concussion and it was not like Owen to miss the hour. He might be a bastard of a man but he was a perfectionist when it came to his craft.

Finally Owen appeared, flustered and harried as he bustled to the glass and peered in.

"Still alive?"

"Yes Owen."

"Good" Owen turned to go and Ianto stepped up to the glass.

"What's happening?"

"Don't know" Owen said, then turned to face him, "A meteor shower or something. Like a bloody fireworks display out there, everyone is freaking out but NASA is sure they will not enter out atmosphere."

Ianto frowned, "Have you checked the NSA? They have the unedited reports from NASA."

"What?"

"Open my screen and tap in NSA REPORTS, you will find a small file on the bottom left hand…." Ianto started to explain and Owen grunted, then opened the cell and motioned him out, impatient to move.

They headed up to the Hub and Gwen rose from her Workstation, "Why is he here?"

"Owen?" Jack said as he appeared from his office, "I would like to ask the same thing."

"He started to explain how to do something and I didn't care" Owen answered as Ianto started to unlock his workstation under the stairs. "Oi Tea Boy. I wanna see."

Ianto pointed to the large screen behind the sofa and it flickered to life, the computer screen ghosted on the large one. Icons appeared and the mouse moved quickly as Ianto clicked, entered and flicked through things then clicked another file opening to something that had Jack grunting as he stepped closer to the screen.

Then Ianto opened another server and another box popped up Ianto typing so fast that Tosh was trying to keep up. "Ianto, how do you know that password?"

Then a live feed opened, the man speaking solemn and speaking with the severity of a scientist "…Mister President, I think the time for speculation is over, the first one has entered the atmosphere near Chile…"

"Fuck" Owen said softly and they watched with open mouths as the man told the President of the United States that this storm was gong to hail down on the earth like small bombs.

"The largest one seems to be the size of a toaster, nothing to cause widespread damage, this is a global event but nothing that on its own can cause devastation but the clumping is strange."

"What does he mean?" Gwen asked.

"They seem to be in even numbers, either six or eight" Ianto said softly, zooming in, "See? They are falling in a formation."

"Shit, he's right" Jack said as he looked closer, "How long is this supposed to last?"

"The data says this event will continue for another four hours at least" Ianto frowned, "Weird, it is like they are time release, do you see the spacing between the formations?"

Jack straightened, "I'm going topside to look for myself, I want the rest of you to keep working on it."

"What about him!" Gwen demanded pointing at Ianto and Jack looked at her, then Ianto.

"Ianto stand down" Jack sighed, "Gwen is right. Go home and we will sort this tomorrow."

"Shouldn't he be in the cells still?" Gwen pushed and Jack frowned at her.

"Like you after the sex gas?" Jack asked and she slumped.

"Go home Ianto, I'm going to look at the lights in the sky" Jack raced for the roof, as did Owen and Ianto pulled on his Burberry, heading for his dingy flat. The single malt calling his name and he wondered if drinking an entire bottle could give him alcohol poisoning.

He didn't really care if he didn't wake up tomorrow at all.

He didn't look up at the sky once.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto woke with that dull thud behind his eyes that only good malt can deliver.

He rolled to his side and fell off his sofa, hitting the floor with a grunt.

"Hello?"

The voice was faint and he groaned as he wondered who was wandering out in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Hello?"

"For fucksake" he muttered as he struggled to his hands and knees, heading for the door and he opened it to peer out into the dark hallway. Dark? Ianto frowned as he wondered why nobody had lights on.

Come to think of it.

Why the fuck was it…oh.

Ianto looked at his watch and saw it was barely 5am, still dark because is always is before the dawn.

"Hello?"

Ianto recognised the voice now and he answered, "Claude?"

"Ianto? Is that you mate?" the voice came closer and Ianto saw his neighbour stumbling, "Where are you."

"Claude, what the hell are you doing out without you bloody clothes in? You'll catch you death in your jimjams" Ianto scolded and the man paused, his face changing.

"You can see?"

Ianto hesitated at the tone, the way the man's eyes were searching and he felt a strange foreboding, stepping away from the man he had been about to help.

"No, you sound cold. The lights seem to be off, it's pitch black." Ianto tried and Claude laughed without humour.

"Oh it's not the lights mate, it's our eyes" he said with a shake of his head, "I woke to my radio. It's happened all over."

"What has?"

"We've all gone blind" Claude whimpered, "The lights in the sky. We're all blind."

Ianto felt is stomach clench.

Oh gods.

Rhia and the kids.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack shuffled about unable to settle in the bed and he sat up with a sigh, then went to slide his feet over the side of the bed.

Huh. The lights were off, he always slept with a night light, something he didn't like the others to know and Ianto had never commented in it when…don't think about him. Don't think about the smell of him … the taste… that skin in the soft light….

He felt for the bedside table and clicked on the light.

Clicked off the light.

Clicked on…

Power cut? He felt for his VM and flicked it open, looking down and saw…nothing.

He opened the drawer in the beside cabinet and opened the flick lighter, expecting some light. It burned his fingers as he felt to see why it wasn't going.

OK.

"Not good Jax" he whispered to himself as he realised he was blind.

Jack panicked for a moment or two, then calmed himself and felt for his Webley that was in the drawer.

Tosh jumped awake from her Workstation and looked around blearily, yawning as she scolded herself for falling asleep again.

What had woken her?

She rubbed her eyes and slid from her chair to search the hub.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah god" Rhys moaned, "Bloody hell woman. I have to be up on half a bloody hour to do the dawn run with Daf off sick. Why do you think I went to bed early?"

Gwen was slapping at him making a noise of alarm and he sat up to ask her what the hell she was doing but he stopped dead as he stared at her.

Her eyes were staring wildly about the room as if she was in the dark but the light was still on from her shower from the smell of her hair.

"Gwen?" he said softly, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh god Rhys" she sobbed, "I can't see."

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto moved swiftly, dressing in dark clothing and pulling the beanie down low as he slid along the building's shadows. He had wanted a vehicle but knew that would draw attention so he settled for running like a mad thing in between hiding and freaking out as more and more blind people appeared in the streets like extra from some zombie movie.

All blind.

Anyone who had watched the meteor storm was blind. Oh god.

Jack.

Ianto stopped moving and clutched at the brickwork as he wondered if Jack was OK, then his thoughts returned to his sister and her children. The estate was just around the…

The fire raged.

People were screaming as they stumbled about and several houses burned uncontrollably without any sigh of the fire service.

Right.

Blind.

Ianto stood and watched the remains of his sister's house fold in on itself and he gave a fleeting thought that they might have got out but he knew they hadn't, Johnny's car in the driveway. Friday night. Fat fuck always gets home from the pub late and puts the chippie on for a late night fry up. No. Ianto knew as he stood there that his sister and the babans were gone. Perished without even being woken by the drunken arsehole's banging about. Ianto wondered if he had even gone blind or just fallen asleep again, the fire last year the last time, or so he had promised.

What do I do now?


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was calm but Ianto knew him well enough to hear the latent panic, "Where are you?"

"I went to me sister's but…Sir, what's happening? They are saying it was the storm? Everyone topside seems blind" Ianto was also outwardly calm but knew Jack would hear his undisclosed panic also.

"What about you" Jack asked.

"I can see" Ianto whispered, "But I don't wanna broadcast it. It feels kind of...freaky. My neighbour acted like a fucking vampire when he got wind of it."

"Ianto, where are you?" Jack asked again as he herd faint screaming in the background

"Told you. I went to me sister's. The Estate is burning" Ianto said, a soft hitch in his voice the only tell and Jack closed his eyes then he moved at the nearest workstation and he danced his fingers over the keyboard to zoom in on the estate CCTV.

"Oh my god" Tosh whispered as she watched the screen with him, the chaos and destruction.

Jack knew the address, of course he did, zooming in and looking at the charred mess, then panning the camera to find Ianto Jones sitting in the middle of someone's pansy patch, slumped over like his strings had been cut. Dressed in dark clothing like a Unit soldier with a backpack slung over one shoulder and as Jack watched it thudded to the ground to dangle from Ianto's hand.

"They were in there" Jack said softly to himself, "Ianto – I am so sorry."

"Yeah" Ianto huffed as he shifted to his hands and knees, "Just when you think life can't kick you any harder in the balls – hey – voila!"

"Ianto, come to the Hub, can you make it back here?" Jack spoke softly, trying to rouse the young man and Ianto turned his head to look at the camera. Of course he knew they were watching him and he shrugged at them.

"Ianto. I think you are right to be cautious. People are panicking and a sighted person right now might be quite the commodity." Jack said calmly as he zoomed out to check the vicinity, "You are not safe in the open. Someone is bound to work out sooner or later that you are sighted. You are in a bad place. Hoodlums. Guns. I don't want you winding up as someone's pet eyeballs"

Ianto sat bolt upright in the flowerbed and looked around, Jack cursed at himself for freaking the poor guy out, "Ianto, it's OK. Your clothing was a good idea, other sighted people might also freak out and latch on. You do not want hangers on. OK? You do not…what the fuck it that. Tosh go up and see."

"Sir?"

"The buzzer for the front desk. Shit we have to lock this place down, I will wait for you, get here!" Jack said and Ianto smiled wanly at the camera before letting it drop. The look of devastation tearing at Jack's heart before the handsome Welshman turned away from the camera to scan the area.

"The fire is spreading, looks like the safest route is through the play area" Jack offered, "Double time it. Get here, we need your eyes."

"Nice to know I have something of worth" Ianto muttered so softly it was almost not caught by the phone's mic and Jack sighed softly.

"Ianto, we are in a time of crisis. Yesterday was yesterday. OK? This is today. Come here, come to me" Jack begged. "Please, I want my team…Gwen. Jesus, thank fuck are...Owen. Gods, I forgot Owen. I've not had him call in."

Ianto hesitated knowing he was going to regret it but he answered, "I need to pass his apartment to get to the Hub. I will check in him, might still be asleep. It is early and you know Friday night is his bender night."

"True" Jack said softly, hopefully. Then he remembered Owen next to him on the roof and he swore. "Ianto, he watched the lights."

"Right. Of course he did" Ianto sing-songed as he jogged in the shadows of the trees, "Bloody twat."

Jack smiled softly, comforted as he heard Ianto taking control of himself and he turned to watch Rhys help his wife to a sofa as his eyes scanned the Hub with interest.

"Ianto, I have to go. Gwen had turned up with her boyfriend and he is sighted but she is not" Jack turned to speak softly so the rest of them couldn't hear, "Come here to me. I need you here."

"Yes sir" Ianto's voice was light and airy as it always was when he was annoyed, "I live to serve, me."

"Cheeky" Jack joked.

The snort before the line disconnected gave Jack hope.

Ianto had stated to laugh at him.

"Gwen, calm down" Tosh was trying to shut her up and her hands flew as she wailed. Rhys was the one Jack was interested in. A large man, like a teddy bear but Jack suspected there may be claws hidden there as those large eyes searched the place.

"Rhys, I take it?" Jack said as he approached, "Captain Jack Harkness, welcome to Torchwood. I would say it's a pleasure but really it's not."

"Not a bloody picnic for me either mate" Rhys grunted and Jack knew he was going to like this guy.

"So, you didn't watch the light display?"

Rhys looked at Jack and the look of something dawning as he registered the question also told Jack he was a quick one. "Nah. One of me drivers is off coz his wife went into prem labour. I was to do his dawn run so I went to bed early."

"The lights?" Gwen whimpered, "Oh god Jack. Everyone was watching them."

"Yeah" Jack frowned as he looked over at Tosh, "Whoever did this knew they would be as well. Ianto was right, this was formulated. Earth is under attack."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto made it to Owen's apartment building and carefully checked before entering, heading for the top floor and Owen's penthouse view.

He resisted the snort at the irony of it now.

"Owen?" Ianto called softly as he knocked, listening to the thumping and cursing on the other side of the door.

"Tea Boy?" the door swung open and Owen blinked blearily about, "What the fuck. Is it a power cut?"

"No" Ianto said calmly, "The lights in the sky have caused retinal damage to all who watched them."

Owen stalled as he blinked into space and then he swore softly and started to rub his eyes as if to prove Ianto wrong, blinking furiously into space.

"Owen, the lights are on. You have red PJ bottoms on and a hickey by your belly button. Interesting place for one."

Owen stopped scrubbing at his face and cursed.

"Owen?"

"There's a couple of birds in me bed" he hissed, "They watched too."

"You know them well?"

Owen shook his head morosely, then turned around in a slow circle.

"OK, my advice would be to ditch them" Ianto said with a grimace, "We need to get back to the Hub and sort this out. Maybe you have something there that can help? A medical device for your eyes? We can't hep anyone out here. Jack also pointed out that as sighted, I might get snatched by some gun totting twats who need a seeing eye dog."

Owen nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. That makes sense. Yeah. Clothes."

"Stay here, I will sneak in and grab some, anything else you want me to get? We might not be back for some time"

"By the bed. It's a little teddy bear." Owen said softly, "It was – it belonged to someone special. Can you grab that? My leather. I also think I need my grab bag don't ya think."

"Yes. Here, sit and wait. I will be just a moment" Ianto promised and he tip-toed into the bedroom where two naked women lay entwined in the bed. Lucky bastard. Ianto paused to look at the lines, the dips and curves then he swallowed as he knew they will not look so pretty upon waking to a dark world.

Ianto grabbed some clothes and the medical bag that sat next to a backpack, then he knelt and looked into the backpack as he realised this was a doomsday bag. Owen was a prepper. Who knew. Ianto found the teddy bear and shoved it into the backpack, moving out to place them next to his own bag and he knelt to help Owen with his pants.

"How bad is it?" Owen asked.

"Jack seemed calm but slightly panicked on the phone" Ianto said as he did up Owen's fly, "I think this is nationwide, if not worldwide. Not everyone will be affected, only those that watched the lights. Anyone working inside, asleep or not interested will be OK. Maybe – fuck I don't know – 20% of the population may still be OK?"

Owen had never heard Ianto curse, not even as he knelt in his dead girlfriend's blood and he reached out, his hand finding Ianto's shoulder, "It's bad. It's always bad. That's the way the world works. She kicked you in the balls, then waits for your second wind to kick you again. Gotta learn to grin and say thank you bitch."

Ianto was surprised at the sudden sign of compassion and he nodded then remembered the blind thing, "Thank you Owen. Like Jack said, Yesterday was Yesterday. We have to keep moving forward."

"Yeah, are these my black boots?"

"Yes" Ianto replied, "I put your converse you like in the bug-out backpack but boots are best right now. We might encounter anything between here and the Hub."

"Yeah" Owen nodded, turning his head towards the bedroom, "They still asleep?"

"Stirring, best we slip away" Ianto sighed, "Cowardly I know but we need to be a bit selfish right now. A group would garner attention. I can already hear distant gunfire."

"Shit. I thought it sounded like that" Owen looked worried now, "Which direction?"

"Not ours" Ianto assured him, "But I am glad it's still dark. I wanna get there before full light. I really think those sighted might not all act appropriately either."

"No. Looting, chaos. Robbery, probably some raping and pillaging by those fucks that were too wasted last night to get caught in this." Owen agreed, "We have to assume everyone we don't know is hostile and act that way. Get to the Hub. Yeah. We gotta do that."

Ianto knew Owen was rambling to calm himself so he didn't interrupt or comment, simply hauling him to his feet to zip up the leather jacket and Owen reached for himself to run his fingers up and down the leather's zipper.

"Rain in the air" Ianto explained, "Don't want you getting wet. Shit, I wish we could drive but that would be a death sentence."

"Agreed" Owen nodded, "I know a shortcut though some back alleys, might be a good idea to be out of sight right now, pardon the pun."

"Since it's you I shall ignore that" Ianto said pompously and Owen grinned as he accepted his backpack and reached out expectantly for the medical bag.

"I can see" Ianto reminded him softly, "You might need both hands to help yourself. I know you won't want to hold my hand so keep one on my shoulder, yeah? If I start to stumble know I am acting blind and there are people nearby. Yeah?"

"Can you act that good?"

"Fooled you with Lisa, didn't I?" Ianto said with a cold snarl "made you all think I was nobody important."

Owen felt the sting and tightened his grip on the thin shoulder.

He hoped he would have time to let Ianto know he was no nobody.

Owen knew that feeling all too well himself.

.

.

..

They have lifted the lockout a day early...too much to hope that one of the admins actually reads my stuff?

"Someone" complained about the Trolls story. Whhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhh.

God, makes me even more determined to thump my nose. SIGH...but anyway...I'm back baby!


	5. Chapter 5

5

They were close to the Plass and Ianto started to pick up speed only to curse softly as a vehicle roared around the corner.

"Unit" he whispered to Owen and then he started to stumble, reaching for the wall as if trying to feel his way.

"Hey there" the soldier was shouting as he leapt from the vehicle, "Stop. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so" Ianto's accent was more pronounced and Owen was surprised to hear a tremble to is as Ianto spoke "Just scared witless. There is shooting back there, screaming and I don't know what is happening. I can't see. Neither of us can. I didn't think anyone could, but you can. Can't you?"

"I will help you to the back if our transporter and we can take you somewhere safe. The power has failed so it is not going to be safe out here for sighed or unsighted tonight."

"Ah, no" Ianto said with alarm, "My workplace is near here. I am worried about the fridge and freezer with the power off. Why is the power off? How could going blind make the power go off?" Ianto asked as he realised he had overlooked this fact, glad the Hub's generator would have kicked in.

"EMP" the soldier explained, "Look it is not safe, we want to look after you both. Come on, hop in and we can take you to your place of business."

Ianto knew there was no way he could talk his way out of it so he nodded and let them both be led to the back of a truck and lifted up. As they settled in the seats Ianto gripped Owens hand tight, whispering, "We are moving away from the Hub."

Owen swore softly and Ianto could only hope Jack was watching on the CCTV, if the power was still circulating in the wires.

.

.

.

.

Jack was screaming at the screen as he watched Ianto and Owen hold hands in the back of the truck as it rumbled off, away from him and safety.

"Why" Tosh said with a frown, "Why are they rounding up the blind ones? Wouldn't they be looking for sighted people to help them?"

"I don't know" Jack slumped against the desk, "Something isn't right about this whole thing. Why are Unit there at all?"

"Let's see where they are taking them then work from there" Tosh said as she started to track the vehicle and Gwen spoke up from the sofa.

"Unit were not on any manoeuvres around here, how did they get here so fast?" she asked, "They seem a little under-surprised by it all."

Jack nodded and then remembered she couldn't see so said, "Exactly."

.

.

.

.

.

The school stadium was filling fast and Ianto moved Owen in a seemingly random way to the bleachers at the back, then after a few moment he pushed in behind them and they were finally unseen.

"What?" Owen hissed as he felt Ianto squeezing his hand tightly.

"All blind, we are all blind" Ianto whispered, "I don't see a single sighted person in here. walking in there were and they were being separated out to another building."

"Why?" Owen frowned, "This doesn't make sense."

"No. I think –" Ianto stopped speaking as the doors all slammed shut and Unit soldiers started sorting people according to gender. Ianto was totally confused now and he pushed Owen back further so they were hidden in the shadows. He fumbled with his phone, texting Jack and hoping he was nearby. It came back no signal. Ianto stared at the screen with silent desperation.

"What do you see?" Owen whispered softly.

"They seem to be sorting again, this is just too weird for – oh god. Oh god." Ianto was feeling sick, physically ill as one of the soldiers passed by them, his face visible between the slats. His eyes are large and bug-like, his nose flattened against his face but it was the mandible mouth that held Ianto's gaze. With a shaking hand Ianto raised the phone and hit the record button.

Owen squeezed his hand and Ianto squeezed back to tell him to wait and once the – thing- had moved away Ianto whispered quickly what he had seen.

"Are you telling me this is a fucking invasion?" Owen asked with horror and Ianto was about to answer when he heard a noise and he stepped closer, slamming his mouth over Owen's in a kiss.

"What's going on in here?" the soldier demanded and Ianto swung with a look of horror at being caught out, "You two. Come on. No hanky panky."

Ianto looked past the thing's weird face and blinked at the light fixture at the other end of the hall as he spoke, "Sorry, we just needed to comfort one another. We didn't want people to…well see. Silly really but habit I guess."

"Come on, lets be having you" the voice was softer, more forgiving now and they let themselves be herded with the others.

"What the fuck" Owen hissed under his breath, "What now?"

"The women are gone" Ianto muttered, "We are all men under forty."

"Shit."

Then the solders all seemed to shimmer and again gaining human features, making Ianto look down and then through his lashes at the doors as they swung open and guest entered.

Ianto tried not to react as his desire to cry out almost gave away the game.

Captain Jack Harkness had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

6

It was not Jack.

Ianto knew before it began to speak and he clutched Owen's hand tightly to silence him as Jack's familiar American voice rang out.

"I am Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood" he said, looking around and straight though Ianto and Owen without a flicker of recognition, "You are all safe now. Her Majesty has tasked me with ensuring your safety and in a while there will be buses arriving and you can all be transported to a medical facility where you will receive the finest treatment we can offer."

Several voices rang out and Owen turned to Ianto to whisper, "That's not Jack is it."

"No" Ianto replied, "Bloody good try but no braces."

"Really?" Owen snorted, "They decide to take on the most easily identifiable secret agent guy in Cardiff and they miss something as simple as his braces?"

"Apparently" Ianto replied, then made a noise, "Step back, behind some people."

"Why?"

"They are looking for someone, maybe us" Ianto hissed, "Come on, time to be two camp gay-boys."

"Oh god, I don't have to kiss you again do I?" Owen huffed, "I get the feeling you are making this up just to mess with me. I wouldn't put that past you."

"Yes that's right Owen" Ianto sneered, "I can't hold it back any longer. I can't control my urge to rub against you and shit."

Both men sniggered and snorted as they slid against a wall, at least twenty people hemming them in and hiding them as Ianto popped his knees and crouched, now unable to be seen.

"What do we do now?" Owen asked, his hand rubbing Ianto's arm with concern.

"Thinking buddy" Ianto soothed then he frowned, "Hey. Jack took my work phone, just left my personal one which isn't getting a signal. They must have some sort of dampening field. The work one might have a stronger signal."

Owen patted his pockets and pulled out both cellophanes, his personal one a silver model while the work one was a standard black. Ianto turned it on and swore softly as it also showed no bars.

"Blocked?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, slipping the phone onto his pocket, "I need to see where we are. Toilet?"

They started whispering questions about the loo and then got into the toilets, the relief palpable as Ianto peered outside and found themselves out in some sort of industrial site.

"Well?" Owen asked, "Ideas?"

"I can see some over by a dumpster, talking on phones." Ianto supplied and Owen nodded.

"So it's just the building, not the area" Owen surmised as Ianto hummed.

"So. The work phones have the GPS chips Tosh put in right?" Ianto thought out loud so Owen could feel part of it and he watched Owen nod, "So, if we get the phone outside it will have a signal. Tosh can find it and tell Jack."

"Brilliant" Owen smiled, then it faded as he frowned at a space over Ianto's left shoulder, "But how the fuck do we get it outside."

"Oh. Easy" Ianto smiled as he made sure it was on, then he stood on tip toes and simply leaned out the window, flicking the phone as hard as he could and he watched it arch though the air and land in a flower bed.

God, it has to work.

Right?

.

.

.

.

.

"JACK!" Tosh screamed as she rose from her chair, sending it flying back, "SIGNAL!"

"Where" Jack rushed over, followed by Andy.

"It's Owen's phone" she was excitedly working at her keyboard like she was creating a symphony, "There"

The satellite image zoomed on and Jack sighed.

"Warehouses" Jack muttered, "why is it always Warehouses."

"That's not all" Tosh said with shock, "Look. Captain Jack is there already!"

They watched with shock as Jack's double could be seen, then Jack started to laugh as he pointed. "I don't walk like that!"

"Yes you do" Andy said with a snort, "He's not wearing any braces but."

.

.

.

.

Jack slid from the SUV and motioned for Tosh to wait there safely locked inside, then he walked to the building that looked the most heavily guarded.

He nodded silently to the guards who stepped aside, obviously thinking he was their Jack and he walked in to a gymnasium style warehouse full of confused people.

Jack acted like he knew what he was doing, striding around looking for Ianto, knowing he had to be somewhere and as he passed a clump of people Ianto stood and stared.

"Well?" Owen whispered.

Ianto knew those braces. He had placed them out for Jack with that shirt not 24 hours ago. He knew those braces well.

He had purchased them.

"It's him."


	7. Chapter 7

7

"IANTO!" Jack roared and Ianto acted surprised and excited as he floundered about calling back to Jack and then Jack was there drawing him close to him as well and Owen, talking softly as he comforted them.

"Both of them?" a soldier asked.

"Yes, yes. Gods, thank you for finding them" Jack stepped over to hug the solder, then turn back to hook his boys close again, "I was about to give up hope of finding them. I will be out of your hair now, you all have so much to do, all beyond the workings of Torchwood. I understand this is a global event and you all have work to do."

"We haven't finished processing them!" the soldier spluttered with obvious annoyance, confused as to why he was deviating from their agreed plan.

"Good, then it's less work for you now, two less to process" Jack grinned widely as he shoved the two men out the door ahead of him and he called back over his shoulder, "Call me if you need anything."

Ianto smelt something in the air as they were led form the building and he sniffed as his mouth watered.

Pork? No. Ianto couldn't place is but knew he should.

Then they were in the SUV and Ianto slumped with gasping breaths, his heart pounding as they roared away from the twilight zone. Owen was silent, still processing and then he turned to Ianto, "You got that phone to record one?"

"Yeah" Ianto croaked out, then to his horror he started to shake and Tosh reached out to cover his hands with hers.

"It's OK Ianto" she soothed, "We are safe now."

"And I'm blind!" Owen snorted, "Christ Tosh, wait until you see what Ianto got in his phone if it's half as nasty as his description I would be surprised."

Jack looked in the rear view mirror at the pale Welshman and then back at the road, the Hub getting closer as he slammed his foot down, weaving around those staggering about aimlessly.

"Electro Magnetic Pulse" Ianto said after a while, "The SUV was in the underground parking garage, protected by the layer of lead. Jesus. They have been here a long time preparing for this. The storm was planned too, or at least foreseen. The EMP timed just right to be mistaken for part of the storms weirdness."

"What are you talking about?" Tosh asked.

"Aliens. Those Unit solders are not human and I wonder now how much we have been blinded" Ianto replied, "EMP, crippling us both physically with the blindness, then taking out the power grids. This is not an invasion."

"No?" Owen snorted.

"No. This is an occupation" Ianto said with finality, "They have settled and now we are in the way. This is a cleansing."

"Wait" Jack pulled over and held out his hand, "Show me the phone."

Jack watched silently then the alien must have become evident as he lurched back in the seat and cursed, getting out of the SUV to walk around to the front and stand looking up at the sky, cursing obvious in the body motions, then he climbed back in.

"Ianto is right" he said angrily, "Huntrall. They occupy with chameleon qualities, then once they have settled they start getting rid of the natives. Shit. For them to do this they must be entrenched."

"Unit are everywhere" Tosh said with fear, wanting to see the phone but seeing it go into Jack's pocket instead, "Are they all those things?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed, "Likely not just Unit. Their solders are bred for that purpose. They are like terraformers. Entire families, hives. Once they are at least 25% of the population they cleanse. Fuck."

"What do we do?" Tosh demanded.

"Run" Jack said softly, "There are too many, this is worldwide. We have no power, no strength. The best we can do now is keep our heads down and weather it until the Doctor comes and fixes it."

Ianto canted his head as he considered what Jack was saying, the others arguing the point "Jack? You knew this was coming?"

"21st Century History Books tell of it" Jack said with a grimace, "This…shit. Years. OK? We have at least three or four years of this if I remember right, then the Doctor comes and gets rid of them and the human race rally."

"You knew" Owen said slowly, "And still you stood on the roof with me?"

"I didn't remember" Jack argued, "Jesus, do you remember the fucking Egyptian slaves when they stood up to the pharaohs? See? I only know they take over for a while, change the entire dynamics of the human race. This is a fixed point, the Doctor interfering marks this planet and we begin our first contacts with space flight and stuff."

"EMP" Ianto said slowly, "So they want to cripple as well as incapacitate. Why do they want all of us together like that back there though?"

Jack really didn't want to answer this one and it showed as he gripped the wheel.

"Jack?"

"They're carnivores" Jack finally said, "The mother ships have arrived, the true occupation has begin. How do you think they cull? A lot of mouths to feed."

"Oh god" Ianto swallowed.

"Wait. What?" Owen blinked "Did you just say that the bastards were gonna eat us?"

Ianto was glad they were still parked as he stumbled from the vehicle to vomit bile on the side of the road.

He knew he had recognised that smell.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jack finally relented back at the Hub and they watched the footage from the phone on the large screen, Rhys gripping Gwen to him with horror as everyone talked around him.

"So, where do we go?" Tosh asked, "We can't stay here. How long before they come for us then."

"They will be trying to decide that now" Jack sighed, "We need to go. We need to hide somewhere they can't find us in a hurry."

"Archie?" Owen offered, "Let's go to Scotland."

"Roadblocks" Ianto said tonelessly, "We need to go off grid. Besides, you know that old bastard is already in lockdown and will decide we are aliens before blowing our heads off."

"Yes, good point" Jack pointed at Ianto as he nodded, "Recommendations?"

"Well it's not like I have grandparents on a hobby farm that doubles as a Doomsday Fallback Sir" Ianto spluttered, "I wish I did."

"Well, that is a good idea though, a hobby farm or maybe cabins" Jack said as he leaned back, "Off the grid. We can't have vehicles and power, they will find that. Up there in those mother ships they are probably scanning for any sign of life."

"How dense?" Ianto asked and Rhys turned his head to stare at the man who made such a weird remark.

"At atmospheric levels?" Jack said with a finger tapping his chin as he understood the question, "Twenty or more I would say. We need to keep our numbers low so we remain low on the radar. Ten or twelve should be untraceable."

"Scanning" Ianto muttered, "Caves would be good. Cabins with caves nearby for stuff to be hidden in. We need running water, something spring fed best in case they do something to the water supply or in winter it becomes frozen over."

"Getting an idea?"

"Yeah. In the country. Lisa and I liked rock climbing. The mountains. Cabin, cave systems and farms around us. Sheep, cows and pigs. Maybe a place I remember from my Youth Group Summer Camp?"

"And blind people" Owen huffed.

"No" Tosh frowned as she pointed at the screens "Look"

"Rhys?" Gwen said shakily, "What is it pet?"

"Buses. Looks like they are going around the outer areas rounding everyone up" Rhys said softly.

"We need to move, hide in those caves for a week or so, then go into the tramping cabins. We do NOT, I repeat NOT go near the towns. They will smell us out and round us up." Jack said firmly, "We go, we hide, we wait."

"For just three or four years like" Owen snorted, "Fucking blind."

Jack looked over at Ianto and motioned to him to follow, going up to his office as Ianto walked after him.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked softly as he closed the door.

"Lost my girlfriend, or what was left of her. Now my entire family, aliens invading and eating us, not got my best suit with me even" Ianto muttered morosely and Jack huffed softly.

"Shit. Sorry" Ianto sighed, "You lost someone too, right?"

"My…Alice and her son Stephen. Family to me. I've tried several times and satellite footage shows that area overrun. We had a set area to meet, codes to give and even signals to show…well. " Jack sighed, "Yeah. We have all lost today."

"Jack, the war is far from over" Ianto scolded softly, "This is a strategic fall back to regroup, yeah? I know you have to take a back seat, you can't mess with timelines."

Jack laughed softly as he nodded and scrubbed at his face, looking tired and vulnerable. Ianto resisted the urge to step closer, still unsure of where they were together now, Lisa still so fresh. Jack solved the problem by reaching out and grabbing Ianto's arm. Dragging him into his arms and holding him tightly.

"You did good today" Jack said softly, "I'm proud of you. You thought fast, kept your head and kept Owen safe. Good job."

"We can't fix his eyes, can we" Ianto said sadly.

"No" Jack swallowed hard, "it's permanent."

"I lied and told him we might have something in the archives" Ianto said softly, "I knew he was panicking and I needed him to focus. I lied."

"Ianto, what happened with Lisa is done, listen to me" Jack placed a finger under Ianto's chin and raised his face so their eyes met. Strange to think they are the same height when Ianto always seems to look up, "That was then. This is now. Right now, right here we are stepping forward united. OK? I know you wanted to save her, it's your nature to want to save. That's why you saved the team member who gives you the most grief. I forgive you. OK?"

Ianto nodded mutely then let himself slump against Jack, feeling his warmth as the lingering hangover still caused pressure in the back of his eyes.

"Jesus, you must be frozen, where is your coat?" Jack asked.

"Here. I left without it after Lisa, been cold all day" Ianto muttered.

"Right. Hot shower, change into some street clothes from your locker and then we can all eat something from that larder of yours." Jack said calmly, "A full stomach and a warm heart always helps."

Ianto smiled softly at the slip of the tongue knowing Jack meant Hearth but he was happy to accept the substitution. He hesitated, then squeezed Jack gently with his lips finding skin to kiss before moving away.

"And Ianto?"

Ianto hesitated, looking back.

"You can do that any time you want too."

Ianto's blush was lovely, as was the shy smile as he slid away.

Jack found comfort in that, at least.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto sat with his hair still wet from the shower and sticking up all over the place like a wee punk. Jack wanted nothing more than to go over and run his fingers through it but those hooded eyes showed fatigue and mild annoyance as Gwen continued to demand everyone explain what was happening.

"Gwen" finally Ianto spoke, "I drank a whole bottle of whisky last night. All of it. Did pretty well too. My head is splitting, I just avoided getting eaten and had to kiss Owen to evade detection one part of it. Can you please just have a wee bit of compassion for a suffering man?"

"Well, it was your fault" she huffed, "You only drank yourself to oblivion because your bloody psycho girlfriend got killed and…"

"GWEN" Jack barked, making them all jump, "If you refer to Lisa one more time in a derogatory tone I will seriously consider dumping you up on the Plass. That thing was not her, it manipulated Ianto into thinking she was still alive. Drop it! We are a family now. We need to all get along and chip in to survive. Not chip away at each other. Do I really have to bring up the Alien Gas?"

Gwen slumped with a huff and Rhys looked at her with a frown, then turned to Ianto, "Hungry mate? When did you last eat?"

Ianto looked up blankly, then tried to remember.

"Yesterday?" he looked over at Owen, "What day is it?"

Owen sighed as he sat turning a paper weight over in his hands, "Shit. You've not eaten in over a day. Two probably with your non breakfast thing you do."

"I don't have time for breakfast, best to graze" Ianto sighed, "Me tummy is funny. Has been since the Warf. I don't do big meals."

"The Warf?" Rhys settled and leaned forward on the sofa, "Canary Warf? Shit, you saw that?"

"Worked there" Ianto said morosely as he looked over at Rhys, "Wanna see a scar from it?"

Rhys nodded and Ianto rose, pulling up his shit as he turned away and the large burn had Rhys leaning back with a grunt of surprise.

"Hurt like a bugger" Ianto let the shirt drop and sat back down, "Lisa's metal headgear. No good deed and all that I suppose."

Owen frowned as he leaned forward like he could still see, "You told me you got that in the archives."

"It was. I dragged her through the lower archives to the secure area. Only way to get through the fire" Ianto rolled his eyes, "I didn't lie."

"No one said you did" Jack soothed, "It was just such a volatile time."

"Sorry, feeling a bit prickly" Ianto muttered with obvious discomfort.

"I think we are all a bit stressed" Jack agreed, "Look, this is what I know about these things. Huntrall. They are from another solar system and must have travelled for a long time, maybe generations before getting here. They have probably been here for years settling and interfacing, infiltrating and preparing. The storm must have been some sort of weapon, the EMP to cripple those still sighted. They are cannibals, they like human flesh and are clever bastards. We have to be careful, the SUV's engine can be detected, any gas propulsion can so we need…"

"There is a Horse Trekking place I remember" Ianto said as he looked up at Jack, "The horses stabled for the night will be sighted right? Oh god, all those animals affected as well. Wildlife must be blinded too."

"Anything intelligent enough to watch for any period of time that was more than just a glance, yeah" Jack nodded, "That's how they operate. Cripple, control, cannibalise."

"The three Cs of any good hostile takeover" Owen snorted to himself.

"Come on Rhys" Ianto rose and waivered, Jack reaching out to grab him but he moved away, "Let's check our provisions. We are gonna hide then we need some plans for meals."

They headed to a room off the kitchen and Rhys swore softly as he looked at the room full of food. Cans, bottled water and such lined the walls as Ianto wandered along with a look of concern, "The inventory is done once a month, I don't think there is much changed except Owen and his Jammy Dodger fetish."

"What did Jack mean about the SUV?" Rhys asked.

"Their computers on their ships can detect the specific heat signatures and emissions from the engines" Ianto explained softly, "I hope you can ride a horse. I guess a horse drawn cart would be best too, Gwen and Owen are unable to ride."

"We need to get out far enough to get to a farm with that" Rhys said and Ianto nodded.

"Also, we need to find somewhere in the opposite direction of the cabins we are going to settle at for a while." Ianto said and Rhys looked at him in question, "they will track us. At the moment they are still in the early stages, they are not showing themselves to sighed people. This is a short window of opportunity to throw them off our tail and get out of dodge."

"Agreed" Jack said from the doorway here he had been watching.

"Tosh can look up farms with the horse drawn carts and things, a lot of those still about for the tourists right?" Ianto asked as he didn't look up for the clipboard and Jack made a noise of agreement. "I'll give her the address of one I remember from somewhere, a pamphlet upstairs maybe?"

Rhys saw the way Jack was watching Ianto and wondered how long they had been together, some sort of spat or something in the way of them obviously. He let go of his anger towards the American as he saw he would never take Gwen, was never the threat he thought he was.

Clearly, Ianto was the only one he noticed.

Every time he walks in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

You get this extra chap today as a Happy Birthday to PatJanto xxxxx oh yeah...and another one after this...three in one day. Happy Bornday my friend.

.

.

10

Ianto noticed a light flashing on the warning board in the kitchen and froze, staring at it before cursing softly and heading up to the tourist office. He looked out through the peephole and relaxed as he saw Andy Davidson on the other side.

"Andy?" Ianto swung the door open and Andy shoved a woman and two small children into the office before slamming it after him and locking it firmly.

"I don't think we were followed, well we were but we lost them" Andy was spooked and almost babbling as he peered out the peephole "Bloody Unit, everywhere scooping people up."

Ianto turned to look at the woman who had her two children tucked unto her arms and he noticed the baby in the front pack as well, holding back another curse as he saw not only a lot of deadweight but a baby had needs they could not possibly accommodate.

"This is me neighbour Bonny" Andy turned and waved a hand at her, "Her wee baban is teething so they all crashed early, missed the light show. Her husband didn't, went to footy practice and didn't come home until after the pub."

Ianto turned with a soft frown to ask where the man was but Andy answered, "Unit scooped him up, they were going around calling out on a loudhailer for anyone needing medical hep. He went before I knew what was happening."

"They can help him" she said softly, "I just don't know where the red cross place is, they were moving to quickly"

Ianto sighed softly, not sure how to explain and then he led them down to Gwen. She's the bloody liaison, she can do the hard task. Leaving them in the meeting room with Gwen about to deliver the blow, Ianto headed to the sofa where Jack sat with Owen, huffing as he sat on the coffee table to face them.

"What?" Jack asked.

"She has a nappy bag and some bottles. Maybe two changes of clothes for the baban, nothing for the other two" Ianto said softly, "We do not have provisions for children."

Jack leaned back as he processed and Owen frowned as he asked "So?"

"So, if we are going to hide out in the hills, we need stuff for the kids" Ianto explained calmly, "Food, clothing. Nappies, stuff. Also, bedding, camping supplies. We have some here but I want extra gas canisters for the camp cookers and stuff."

"Stuff" Owen repeated, "Shit."

"That too, you gonna use your hand? Loo paper and stuff here is not enough to last for the length of time we need it. I need to prepare, a reconnaissance mission."

Owen started doing the Mission Impossible theme as he grinned in Ianto's direction as Ianto snorted softly.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack asked softly, leaning forward as he nodded his agreement.

"Well, close, quick and dirty" Ianto replied, "The less commotion the better. They will soon start looking for us so we can't stay much longer. We snatch and run. I say we take the boat. They will think we are heading down still, we can get up to Scotland maybe. Carlisle? Glasgow? Definitely plenty of old buildings and tourist camps along the tracks, head inland across the moors? I remember a valley that is so remote and hard to find it's not on the maps."

"Sounds good, the recon…"

"I think just you and me. The less the better, we can get in and out. Load the boat and do a runner at night" Ianto frowned, letting Jack know he was wanting to do it sooner rather than later.

"Right" Jack leaned back as he considered, "We go tonight, under the cover of darkness, hit the stores nearby and get back before first light. Spend today packing and pilfering the archives then we sail after the snatch n grab."

"Yeah" Ianto smiled softly as he relaxed, glad Jack was agreeing and Jack felt saddened to know Ianto had thought he might resist. He knew he had a hard road to make things up to Ianto for the way he lost control but he also knew they had time.

A soft wail started in the meeting room and Ianto sighed, turning to look in that direction.

Gwen had been good for something.

"I need to think" Ianto rose and headed down for his archives to prepare the internal lockdown system that would make the Hub impenetrable to anyone other than Jack with his VM. To anyone looking they would find simulated cave-ins and nothing more.

Jack pondered and Owen reached out to search for him, patting his leg.

"What about Janet?"

Jack looked at him and groaned, "I guess we let her go and hope for the best."

"Will he let his leather bird go?"

"He will have to" Jack sighed as he flopped back and caught Owen's hand to hold it gently, "We have to adapt. We have to survive, there is no room for stragglers. This wee family is going to upset Ianto no end, those kids will worry him constantly especially the wee girl. Same age as his niece he's just lost."

"Shit" Owen muttered as he wondered if he was a straggler.

Jack's hand tightened as if he knew his thoughts and then the arm snaked around him to hug him in.

No.

He was family.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Night had fallen and they had enjoyed a small meal, none of them having much appetite but it had been nice to see the children tucking into Rhys' hard work. One hell of a cook tht man!

Bonny, Clyde, Dawn and baby Jethro were huddled together on the sofa as Jack checked Ianto's flat jacket once more, still worried about him going out into the night even if he was with him.

"I still don't know if it's a good idea" Gwen said sullenly.

"Well I don't know about you Gwen but its a bit fucking dark out there for me" Owen snarked, sick of her repeating the same bullshit, "Rhys isn't trained, Tosh has to be here to help if they get stuck and Andy is stuffed from getting the family here."

Gwen huffed as she folded her arms and Rhys frowned at her display. Since her blindness she seemed to have reverted to a stubborn child and he was getting fed up with it, grateful they were here and safe should be enough, surely.

"What can we do" Rhys asked.

"The next few days will be the worst while we travel" Ianto said after a while, realising Jack was leaving it to him, "Premade meals would be great if you can. The boat has a galley, we can live on it for the next couple of days while steaming and setting up at the place Tosh is currently choosing with horses and carriages, covered wagons or whatever. Then we have maybe three to five days travel to get to where we will hide this out."

"A week?" Gwen squawked with horror.

"Think of the pioneers, those heading on to set up farming land" Jack smiled as he sighed dreamily, "The western wagons, the horses and cattle drives. Gods, I would have loved to be a cowboy."

"That's another thing sir" Ianto turned to face him, "You are so recognisable. You need to ditch the duds, same as I do. Put the coat away and find some jeans and a good winter coat. I need to let go of the suits and find some more practical clothes too."

"I like your suits" Jack sighed, "But you're right. We need to think and remember we have to travel light as well. What fits in the boat must fit in one, maybe two wagons. Walkie-talkies and spare batteries for them."

"There will be saddle bags best for ammo and such" Ianto rubbed his face, then stood still as Jack applied some blacking, "I feel like a little kid about to play Cowboys and Indians with the way we are talking."

"Well, I guess we are, and it's cat burglar time Tiger" Jack said with a soft smile, his fingers stroking Ianto' face as he took more time than he really needed to make sure Ianto's cheeks didn't shine in the moonlight. Ianto slowly smiled as he realised what Jack was doing.

"Stay close to me" Jack whispered, "I need you by my side."

Ianto's eyes widened slightly and Jack felt more than saw Gwen nearby listening with obvious jealousy.

"Gwen" Rhys' voice was loud and full of annoyance as he found her listening in with open disgust on her face, "Andy is looking for you. Apparently the kids want a story and he's useless. No books. You go tell them one, your Dad read to you all the time."

"What?" she squeaked, turning towards him with horror "I'm busy."

"Gwen, you have s great memory for stories" Ianto agreed, "I am sure it will comfort the children to have someone as caring as you show an interest."

Gwen puffed out her chest as she held her hand out imperiously for Rhys, "Take me to them. They need me."

Rhys mouthed 'bloody hell' at the men as he led her away and Jack held a hand over his mouth so as not to laugh out loud.

"That was sneaky" Jack whispered, "You handled her like a pro."

"Not really" Ianto said as he turned away, "I don't think she charges."

It took Jack a beat or two to get the prostitute quip and he roared with mirth as Ianto showed his true self for a moment.

And as in the other sparse times Jack had seen the real Ianto Jones …

He was beautiful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huntrall. 

They occupy with chameleon qualities, then once they have settled they start getting rid of the natives. They are terra-formers. Entire families, hives. Once they are at least 25% of the population they cleanse.

Their eyes are large and bug-like, nose flattened against the face. I see them as sort of a bluish grey colour and humanoid except for their facial features.

In my mind they have been here for at least twenty years or more, they are everywhere and look like normal people due to some sort of alien chameleon circuit device. With the blindness they have inflicted they can drop the cloaking devices and start to walk around as themselves as soon as they have rounded up the sighted who might be a problem. They knocked out the power grids so those who are sighted are obvious and crippled as well, their idea is to appear as saviours in the guide of Unit soldiers and that way people are more likely to obey without questioning.

I made their mother ships large and orbiting as they seek life signs. I also see the team going old school even more than the Z story. Amish style old school. Horse drawn carts, western style living with little to no power except for some solar. They will need to keep things quiet so they are not discovered and the carbon emission thing is so they cannot just get vehicles like they do on the Z Verse.

I am going to have things a lot harsher, leaner and I also will try to keep their numbers low, they can't afford too many souls to protect. Harsher realities and tougher choices.

This is directly after Cyberwoman. Ianto was on stand-down.

We have Owen and Gwen blinded by the meteor storm.

Jack, Ianto, Rhys, Tosh, Andy, Bonny, Clyde (6), Dawn (4) and baby Jethro (1 ½) are all sighted.


	12. Chapter 12

12

There was a fine mist over the ground that came to knee height and Ianto didn't like it one little bit. Neither did Jack and he kept one hand tightly clenched around the back strap on Ianto's vest that had been for a shotgun or some sort of weapon to be stowed.

Right now in the darkness it kept Jack close at hand.

Ianto was sliding along the wall with one shoulder, keeping his eyes roving about as he trusted Jack to watch his back and as they neared the shopping centre Ianto slowed, his hand reaching back to Jack.

St David's Shopping Centre loomed in the darkness and Ianto felt a spike of fear as he turned to Jack, his eyes wide in the moonlight, "I think there is something in this mist. Something touched my leg."

"A dog or cat?" Jack whispered, "Nothing has grabbed us, I think it's a heightened awareness. Let's get inside and breathe."

"OK" Ianto hissed and they moved to the side entrance, checking for damage and finding looters had been calling. It made it easier to get in but also warned that they might still be there and definitely territorial if they were.

As agreed, the two men moved in silence. Ianto's edidic memory a boon as he knew his way around the stores and levels with ease in the dim light, collecting and filling carts. Jack found himself grinning as Ianto paused to regard a stand of candy bar and guiltily swipe them all in as well.

A camping store was a boon, night vision goggles a must have and the gun scopes also grabbed greedily. Ianto grabbed the large packs that could fit an entire deer and filled them as Jack kept watch, his only concern was for whomever broke that lock for them.

Then Jack heard something and yanked Ianto into the shadows behind a mannequin as the moonlight lit the main plaza outside the kid's clothing store they were currently looting.

A teenager stumbled past, drunk and seeking someone.

After a while the noise fade and they resumed their snatch and grab, but a lot quicker and quieter than before as they now knew for definite that they were trespassing on someone else's chosen bug out spot.

They still don't know how they got this far without alerting someone and as they pushed their trolleys back towards the centre Ianto suddenly veered into an alley and Jack followed with confusion. He went to speak but Ianto motioned him to be still and they crouched in the mist, watching as three men walked past their hiding spot with unnatural stealth.

Once they were sure they were gone Jack turned to Ianto who was adjusting his pack's straps, "How did you know they were following us?"

"I can smell the booze" Ianto whispered softly, "One of them is a schnapps kinda guy."

"Ewww" Jack giggled, then checked they were alone before they rose. Tosh was in their ears telling them the thermal was not picking up anything so they moved out cautiously, creeping towards the car parking level that took them home.

Owen was waiting with Rhys, his hands grabbing and sliding over Ianto's body as he forced the pack off him and Rhys caught it before it crashed to the floor and damaged the goodies inside, watching as Owen frantically checked him for injuries and Ianto stopped protesting after a while, letting him check.

Then Owen stepped back with open discomfort.

"I got you something" Ianto said after he watched Owen shuffle from foot to foot, "It's a sounder"

"A what?"

"Like a radar depth sounder. It will tell how close you are to something in the dark. It's for those in tunnels and dark places where they can bump into things. Caving enthusiasts and such use them. It pings when you are close to running into something" Ianto explained, "Tosh can set up one for you and Gwen so you can save some bruises at least."

"Ta" Owen said softly as he accepted the box being thrust at him, "Right."

"We got walkie talkies too" Jack said eagerly, "You and I can play with them later."

Owen's face lit up as he grinned at Jack and Ianto was glad of the extra battery packs he had collected that had solar chargers. That Camping Supply Depot was now cleaned out and the trolleys were being sorted through eagerly.

"How many trolleys are there?" Rhys asked as he watched another one being wheeled in.

"Six" Jack said proudly, "We each pushed one so far and doubled back a couple of times to jump them along the alleys. It was time consuming but we need all this and it means we don't go back out."

"Jesus" Andy said as he rummaged through Jack's pack and Jack looked at Ianto, seeing the fatigue hidden under the blackening paint.

"Shower and something to eat, then bed" Jack said softly, "Tosh, you on watch first, then Andy. Come wake me at midnight and then I will wake Rhys early morning"

"Me?" Rhys asked with surprise.

"One of us now, take your spot" Jack nodded and Rhys looked right chuffed.

"What about Ianto then?" Gwen demanded with a frown that caused Jack to feel rubbed the wrong way.

"He's warming my bloody bed" Jack snapped, "So you can't have him."

Ianto looked at Jack with surprise.

"Gwen, Ianto is shattered. Hung-over and exhausted, Ianto has just risked his bloody life for those jeans you are clutching like a security blanket!" Jack snarled and Gwen scrunched the jeans in her hands some more like Jack was going to take them off her.

"I know he wants to go back out but I want him to sleep. Tomorrow night we will sail" Jack informed them all as he saw Ianto's raw need for comfort and Ianto smiled as he was given the chance of one more night in Jack's bed.

Jack followed him to the bunker and vowed to give him that.

Always.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto couldn't sleep once Jack had gently extracted himself from the clutch in the bed and Ianto had pretended not to wake to ease Jack's worries then lay sighing softly at the dark.

"Oi"

"Down here Owen, don't try the ladder I will come up to you" Ianto called out softly, climbing from the cot and making his way up to the nervous man in Jack's office, "Can't sleep?"

"Nah, my brain is whirring" Owen sighed.

"I can't now either, how about we make a bed up in here so Jack can find me and not get panicky when he comes off night watch?" Ianto offered and they spent the next half hour pulling bedding about until there was a bed in the corner of the room then Ianto settled next to Owen.

"Here, we found some walkie-talkies" Ianto said as he placed a package in Owen's hands, "You open that one, I'll get this one then we can put the batteries in and test them out in the archives."

Owen's face lit up as he found something to look forward to and Ianto looked up to find the little boy watching from the doorway.

"Is mama asleep buddy?" Ianto said softly, "Come on, come help me and Uncle Owen then."

Clyde rushed for the spot between the two men Ianto had patted, then eagerly opened the packet of batteries and helped Owen open his talkie's back and slide batteries in.

"Good boy" Owen smiled softly, "Good one."

"I can help" the wee man said proudly and Owen smiled as he reached out to pat the boy's legs.

"You are a huge help, my eyes don't work and you can help me get about" Owen told him "I really need a friend for that."

Ianto watched as Owen employed that rare ability he had to not be a prick sometimes and the little boy lit up as he turned on the walkie and it squawked.

Ianto laughed at the feedback, explaining to the little one that it was because the two talkies were too close and he nodded as he turned it off again and examined it carefully.

They all settled and soon the two little ones were fast asleep cuddled together and Ianto wondered if this is how it felt to be a Tad as he pulled the covers up over Owen's shoulder and rubbed gently, his empathy for the man overwhelming.

"Not gone five minutes and you have another man in the bed?" Jack said softly from the doorway and Ianto turned to smile at him, sliding from the bed to cuddle against him.

"Hey" Jack said softly, pulling him tightly against him and kissing him greedily as Ianto writhed, "I needed that."

"wow" Ianto snorted, "Look Jack, 'bout Lisa and…"

"Hey" Jack shushed him, "That was then and this is now. OK? We've both done things, seen things and suffered. Let's put that behind us and take the next steps forwards together. Yeah? New day, new world. New resolve."

As he talked he looked at Ianto intently and Ianto smiled softly as he nodded and laid his head on Jack's shoulder, feeling the strength in him.

"I would like that" Ianto whispered, "We have a hard road ahead and some trying times bearing down on us. Whatever happens, let's be true to ourselves and honest with one another."

"Agreed" Jack muttered as he breathed Ianto in.

"Come on, are we gonna fit in there?" Jack asked and Ianto smiled as he led Jack to the bed and then slipped into the still warm spot Ianto had just vacated and they were soon asleep, not even waking when Owen and his new buddy left for morning loo breaks and some food.

It was Gwen that finally woke them, her wails loud in the quiet Hub and Ianto groaned as he rolled from Jack and pulled at a pillow to place over his head. Jack cursed and clambered out to see what was going on and he found Gwen sitting on the floor crying like a child who had dropped her ice cream.

"For the love of god!" Rhys was saying to her, "I cannot make you pancakes, we don't have the bloody mix here!"

Ianto sighed as he brushed by Jack and Jack seized his wrist, pulling him back for a good morning kiss that had Ianto beaming as he skipped down the stairs, calling out to Rhys, "We do have some ready-mix under the sink. We can use those blueberries up before we leave!"

Gwen slammed her jaws together and looked triumphant as she got what she wanted and Rhys followed Ianto into the kitchen, "God, I don't know why she's acting like that."

"She's scared" Ianto shrugged, "As a child she was loved, spoilt and fussed over. She wants to feel safe again so she is reverting to when she was last that happy. Makes sense really, try talking down to her like she's a child for a while."

"Shouldn't be too hard, god. I hope I don't have to wipe her bum" Rhys sighed and Ianto could only grimace in sympathy for the man.

He sure as hell wasn't going to do that.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto was doing an inventory check when Owen came into the internal docks, Clyde holding his hand to guide him with confidence. They were good buddies already and Ianto hoped the little guy knew how important he was being.

"Thanks mate" Owen said to the lad once he found him a crate to sit on, "Go see if your mama is OK."

Clyde wandered off with his little hands in his pockets, humming happily.

"If you are here to talk to me about Myfanwy Jack already has" Ianto said as he rechecked the cans of beans. Bloody beans. For some reason he couldn't stand them, weird because as a kid he had loved baked beans but now it seemed like they were some sort of annoyance.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about us" Owen said and Ianto tuned on his heel with surprise.

"Why Owen, if you had come to me sooner but Jack got in first. I mean I'm not wearing his ring but I think you don't stand a chance against his skills there mate" Ianto quipped and Owen smiled as he slapped at the air near Ianto's voice. "Owen. If you are here to talk about Lisa I would rather not. Jack and I already buried that one. We've agreed that wherever happened …happened. Moving on. That was then, this is now. Different worlds. He forgave me, I forgave him. I forgave you too."

At the last comment he watched Owen slump, the relief obvious.

"Owen, it was a bad time. I think none of us exactly shone. Let's agree that it was a shite moment in history and look forward to being more honest and trustworthy with one another." Ianto said softly as he reached out and let Owen's slapping hands find him, pulling him closer, "I know about Katie. That's why I was so hurt by your anger, then I saw your brain whirring and I saw the compassionate way you handled her body for me. I know you had hindsight pretty early on in the piece. I know we were never what you could call friends but I do think there is still respect for one another as men. Let's be friends, we have more in common that we thought, eh?"

"Yeah" Owen huffed softly, "How do you…"

"Archivist. edidic memory. Anything I scan, see or hear is locked in here. Some of it locked away to never be accessed but some things repeat like a broken record in the background once it's inputted, I can spend days chewing on something" Ianto shrugged as he tapped his head, then smiled at himself for forgetting Owen was blind, "When I found the file on Katie I instantly recognised what it was and I told myself not to read it but I was always a curious little shite."

"We have a hard slog ahead" Owen decided to change the subject, "Is she up to it do you think?"

Ianto knew he meant Gwen and he groaned as he considered, "She might slow us down at times but this is Gwen, she might surprise us. It's Rhys I feel for, he is besotted with her isn't he."

"I don't know what I was thinking there" Owen said softly, shaking his head, "I am a selfish git sometimes."

"Owen, Tosh is majorly crushing hard on you" Ianto whispered, "Since the first day I started working here, I knew she had a thing for you and you are so oblivious that I wondered if you were gay for a start, then of course the stories of conquest at the dinner table"

Owen snorted and grinned, then sobered, "I know about Tosh. I have always felt it. But, shit mate, I'm a dog. A dirty, dirty dog. She is way too good for me, I am not worthy of licking her shoe. I always hoped she would get over it."

"That's why you are so crass?" Ianto was surprised, "You trying to get her to not like you so much, to move on?"

"Ianto, I'm a prick. My own mother doesn't speak to me, I have no friends, no family and I am so negative and vicious at times it's a wonder Jack hasn't shot me" Owen sighed, "Since Katie I think I gave up. She was out of my league and I knew…"

"Oh Owen" Ianto finally saw and he pulled him into a gentle hug, "Loving someone doesn't mean you will lose them. Oh Owen. You've kept her at a distance so as not to jinx her? You silly Muppet."

Owen snorted as he accepted the hug.

"And another thing" Ianto whispered softly in his ear, "You do have family. You have us. This big dysfunctional slightly psychotic family is all we have now and gods help us, we can't shake them off no matter what we do. Might as well give in and assimilate."

Owen laughed into Ianto's chest and hugged him back, relieved that they had sorted what he had felt was a wrong between them.

Ianto was saddened that Owen had held this feeling inside for long.

Poor bugger was afraid of losing those he loved so he held his feelings back.

Gotta work on that one.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto was tiring and realised he hadn't eaten so he headed up only to find Rhys was on the job and lunch was ready.

"Rhys, I think we might keep you" Ianto said softly as he lowered himself onto the floor to sit next to Jack, leaning against the sofa where the kids were curled up under blankets. Jack absently shifted so their bodies touched more and asked if he wanted a soda.

"Yes please, something caffeinated and sickly sweet" Ianto sighed, "Enjoy it while we can. Imagine the fizzing if we had some in saddle bags."

Jack snorted at the mental image and Gwen turned he head towards Ianto, "Why do you know so much about horses?"

Ianto stopped the sandwich half way to his mouth and lowered it as he considered the answer, "You know those schemes they had going for underprivileged kids to spend holidays out on farms and stuff?"

She nodded mutely.

"Well there ya go then" he said, lifting the sandwich again and taking a bite then humming around the fresh tomato and cucumber. One of his favourites.

"You were poor?"

"Gwen" Rhys admonished with shock but Ianto nodded as he swallowed.

"Me Mam had two of us, me Da was an alcoholic who spent more time in rehab than with us then Mam went into Provy Park coz she tried to hang herself and me and Rhia went into the system" Ianto said calmly with his accent thickening, "We tried to stay together but they had to split us up sometimes. All I had was an old photo album, I lost everything of my family. Then Ma got out and fought to get us back, didn't but at least we were moved into a care home where we could be together again."

The table had fallen silent as everyone sat listening with horror, Ianto went on, "I was physically, mentally and sexually abused in some of those homes. The trips to the farms were the only time I felt like a real person. Not some ghost people could see through. I love animals, sucked it all up like a sponge. I still go horse riding on me days off ya know. A local place that hires them out and I love trekking."

Gwen blinked as Owen grunted, "Those old scars, I thought some were from cigarettes but you hate questions."

"Yes, I seem destined to feel fire" Ianto sighed, "Never mind, that was then this is now right? I am not that scared little kid pissing his bed because a floorboard creeks in the dark. I am stronger now. Also, I have a gun. Always a plus there."

Owen snorted as he nodded and then Gwen frowned, "What is that noise I can hear?"

"The live feed, I had it turned down" Tosh said and Jack turned to her, motioning at the big screen. Tosh clicked it on and they watched the soldiers storming about openly without disguises.

"Shit, they must be confident they have the sighted in that area" Jack said softly.

"I think they do, also I feel I should warn you they are taking out CCTV cameras. I think they have worked out that they still have power from somewhere" Tosh sighed.

Ianto sat up straighter, paling, "Then we need to go. They will track it back, trace it to us. We are not safe."

"Ianto is right" Jack agreed, placing a hand on Ianto's thigh under the table to calm him, "We finish up and get this show on the road, or water, or whatever. Get the show on the water. Doesn't sound as good."

Jack's hand was gently rubbing Ianto's leg and Ianto smiled softly as he felt the calming influence, "How about…lets row our boat gently down the stream then?"

Jack laughed as he agreed and started humming the song, tucking back into the meal with gusto.

Rhys started packing up what was left over, "We can eat on the run too. I get the feeling there will be a lot of grazing for the foreseeable."

"Yes, cold cuts and salads will be had a lot, if we can't hide our campfire we don't have one" Jack nodded, "No calling attention to ourselves, not once we double back and let them think we are still headed that way."

"For how long?" Gwen asked.

"As long as it takes to get to a place so deep in the wilds that they can't find us" Ianto answered before Jack could, his face showing the seriousness of the statement, "I intend to survive and for that we will have to live hard for a while. It will be living though, always better than the alternative."

"Well said" Jack smiled, reaching for another sandwich.

Ianto grabbed a handful and rose, "Final checks then we are good to go. Gotta check where Myf and Janet are, their trackers will be out of range soon."

"Hey, are you two OK with letting them go?" Tosh asked the two men as Owen rose to follow Ianto.

"Like he said, living is the only choice when the latter is so final toots" Owen shrugged and he reached out a hand, Ianto taking it without a second thought.

"Anything I can do to help?" Owen asked as they moved down to the docks.

"Yes, I need to check the final figures, listen to my ramblings and see if I have forgotten something that would be glaringly obviously to you" Ianto suggested and Owen followed knowing full well Ianto would not have forgotten anything.

It was nice to know he was being included in that list.


	16. Chapter 16

16

It all seemed to go so well, the boat moving gently through the water as they powered along and Ianto looked at Jack as they had a silent conversation. Both nodding as they agreed they were being watched and allowed to go.

Of course, Gwen was always a talker, "Why are they letting us go? I thought they would have attacked or something."

One of the children whimpered and Rhys growled softly at her to shut up. Ianto knew they couldn't now, the children needed reassurance.

"They probably think we are going to meet other people and then they can catch all of us together" Ianto explained gently, "They are dumb and don't know we are clever. We will trick them into thinking we are heading this way but then we get the horses and let the boat go. It will get puttering along with nobody on board while we high tail it in the other direction, like real cowboys getting away from the Indians who want our scalps."

"How far are we going?" Gwen asked.

"The rest of the day we will move in plain sight, we will dock under cover of darkness, me and Jack scouting for the livery and stables. Then once we have things sorted we come back for you and pretend we have taken stuff and are leaving again." Ianto explained their plan, "We need to move while it's still dark, they will expect us to rest. We will rest once we have put a lot of miles between us and the stables. OK?"

"Then we move up the coast" she nodded.

"No, first we go inland, looking for those country lanes and old forgotten roads" Jack answered, "We need to stay off the grid. They will be monitoring roads and things but stock trails and such will be unknown to them. Horses can navigate off road."

"It will be bumpy" Ianto warned, "We have to take it slow and be super cautious. I know it sounds like overkill but if we get caught it's all over. They will know we know."

"It smells cleaner" Gwen said after a while, "Funny I never knew the Hub smelt but now everything smells."

"Our senses are adjusting to the loss of one" Owen agreed, "We will gain better hearing too I suppose."

"Nothing in the archives..." Gwen started to ask and Owen snorted.

"This is permanent. The damage is absolute. I do appreciate Ianto giving me a little hope to get me off my arse but we all know this is irreversible." Owen sighed, "I thought I might not be able to get over this, to function and now I see…pardon the pun…that we will be OK. We just need to stick together, right?"

"Well put" Jack smiled as he turned the wheel and navigated around some rocks, "We are keeping close to the shore so they can see us from land, follow us that way. Less likely to follow from the air so when we do the bait and switch they will still watch the boat. We could move faster if I take her out to deeper water without the rocks and such to get around but we want them to see us right now."

"I was thinking about that" Ianto said softly, "If we take the boat down to the next docks and double back to the horse Trekking farm, take them to a meeting point before we go back for everyone it will put more distance between us. Stopping at the agreed dock might give away the stables, being so close to the beach."

"Fair point" Jack frowned.

"What distance are we talking?" Owen asked as he yawned and rubbed his useless eyes.

"It would be a fair slog. I would say that if we get it right, hold our mouths right then…well. Four hours? Two to get everything in position and come back, then two walking to the safe house we set up."

"Why so long?" Gwen moaned, "God. Why not bring the horses to us."

"Because you are being watched at the berth, remember? We need to wait for the dark, do it right. Jack and I can disembark at dusk, let them think it's just a recon. Even take gas canisters and stuff. Walking will be slow, you and Owen are at a disadvantage, remember? We don't want them to know we have horses."

"What time is it now?" Owen asked.

"I need to find you a Braille watch" Ianto muttered as he glanced over at the sun, "It's two in the afternoon. Another four hours before sunset. Look, we will berth before then, so maybe another three hours steaming, OK?"

"I'm gonna get some sleep then, I won't sleep while you are gone, I will stress too much" Owen pouted and Ianto smiled softly as he nodded, watching Owen settle on the seat.

"I wish there was something I can do" Gwen sighed.

"There is. While we are off horse wrangling you can walk about and be seen. Reassure those watching that we are still here. Even call out to one another, make noise like you think we are not followed. Reassure them that we are stupid" Ianto offered her a job, "Then when we go they will think we are just all asleep and when they see the boat leave they will not had seen us get off first."

"Someone won't have though" Andy had to be the one to point of the flaw Ianto and Jack were well aware of.

"I'm a good swimmer" Jack said softly.

"But you are also our leader and will think faster if there is an ambush or hold-up" Ianto replied as the silent argument now became vocal, "I can find my way quicker, I know my way around that town and I have this memory thing. I will catch up."

Jack didn't like them spiting up, even for an hour or so and Ianto knew it but there was no other way.

They had to make their bluff work and with two blind members they needed time.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto stood on the dock with Jack watching Rhys help Gwen to a seat on the bow, then he turned to wave to them cheerfully for anyone else watching.

"We won't be long" Jack called out with false bravado, "Just need more fuel"

Ianto held up the two gas cans and Jack held up one as well, then they turned to trudge into the evening mist. As they walked Ianto tried not to look around, watching their feet get slowly swallowed instead, "Funny. This mist again."

"Yeah" Jack said as he took one of the cans from Ianto, "Gonna be a dark one, the moon is shuttered tonight."

Ianto looked up to find the moon was hiding and smiled at Jack's old terminology for it, then he felt something against his boot.

"Jack, you know how I said I felt something in the fog back in Cardiff?" Ianto asked calmly and he watched Jack falter, then recover with a soft hum of question.

"Jack? What is it that keeps touching my feet?" Ianto asked softly, "It is something, isn't it."

"They are called Gergits. Sort of little lizards." Jack grimaced, "I didn't want you to panic. They are often used by the Huntrall as pets. They are like rats. They live in the humid mists. Like rats they stow away, this means the first of the arrivals have landed and they are now scurrying off the boats onto the new planet."

"Harmless?"

"Sort of" Jack cleared his throat, "Well, actually they do bite but we aren't provoking them."

"Great" Ianto muttered, "Bitey lizard things."

Jack couldn't help but smile softly as Ianto's exaggerated slumping, parodying Owen. It was a relief to see Ianto had high spirits despite the long night ahead. Once the light had faded completely they ditched the cans and double timed it towards the Horse Trekking Stables from the brochure Ianto had fixed in his head.

Once they had some distance between them and the boat they slowed and walked more calmly, the mist lighter as well which seemed to calm Ianto more. It was another hour before they reached the farm, checking quietly before entering and heading for the barn.

"Who's there!" a voice demanded and Ianto froze with shock, the idea of anyone being there hadn't occurred to him but Jack was ever the quick one.

"Hi there, I'm James and this is Ifan. We seem to have got turned around while heading for the town. We were hoping to find a boat" Jack smiled as the old man who was coming down off the porch with a shotgun broken in the crook of his arm.

"Jesus, I almost fired a warning shot" the man snorted, "Been getting the freaks ever since this started."

"Anyone else come calling?" Jack asked as he took in the man's elderly gait yet the way his eyes took Jack in he knew two military men were classifying each other so he held out his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness. We are on the down low."

"Thought so" the man nodded, "You have the look of a man that knows the weight of medals. Out here in the thick of the dark."

"Bad things are afoot and we don't just mean the meteor storm" Ianto said softly, "Have you had any visitors?"

"Just the boys in the barn" he replied, cocking a thumb in that direction, "Three of them. Seem to be looking for someone, asked a lot of questions and then asked if they could search."

"So they know we left the town" Ianto whispered as he looked in the direction of the building.

"I see you are a man that knows the world too" Jack said softly, "We have an invasion underway. They look like us talk like us and are bloody clever. Are those men in there wearing red caps?"

"Yep" he frowned at Jack, "I'm Abner."

"Right Abner, let's go see what they are looking for, I have a feeling it's me" Jack sighed, "Come on love."

Ianto made a noise and Jack realised the slip but they were already walking, the barn doors opening as the two men came into view, silhouetted against the bright lanterns a third one held in each hand behind them.

Ianto didn't hesitate, gave no warning. He fired from each hand, the tasers hitting their marks and the two without the lanterns fell as Jack aimed the Webley at the one with his hands full.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood" Jack barked, "Get the fuck off our planet!"

As Jack spoke the two who were being tasered started to squeal, their chameleon circuitry shorting out and they became obviously alien on the ground writhing.

What the fuck!" the soldier dropped the lanterns with shock, his mouth falling open as he staggered away from his colleagues, "What are they! What the hell are they!"

Ianto canted his head, glad he had the triple charged tasers as he swung and fired once more.

Let's see if he wears a mask too, shall we?


	18. Chapter 18

18

Henry.

He was still shaking as he sipped the whiskey Abner had offered, his face paler than the moon who was still hiding while Jack 'talked' to the aliens with Ianto.

He still couldn't believe that men he worked with, lived with…Jesus, crapped with these fucking alien invaders.

He looked at the amber liquid with something akin to affection before taking a larger mouthful.

What a fucked up night.

.

.

.

.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Ianto said calmly to the two men who sat glaring at him from the hay bales they were presently seated on and tied to. Their circuitry now active once more and appearing normal, something Ianto was grateful for as he didn't' think he could bluff in front of them otherwise. "Either you talk or I let him loose. You think he isn't that special? Well my Cariad is Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood. Also…since you are not from these parts maybe you need to look to his wrist and recognise the Vortex Manipulator of a Time Agent?"

Now he had their attention as Jack watched with undisguised lust, Ianto's posturing and stalking back and forth a real turn on, no hiding that level of sexy.

"Jack knows a lot of tricks, don't you Cariad" Ianto swung to face him with that smile that Jack could only grunt at, his ears ringing from the sudden loss of blood from that high, "So. Either you act like a man and speak…even though you are clearly not…or I let Jack talk to you. Believe me he is very persuasive as an interrogator. Got top marks at the academy."

Jack started, wondering how he knew that then realised it was a bluff. His sweetling was merely assuming so and it made Jack smile to think Ianto knew him so well that he would automatically place him as cream of the crop.

Jack rose to enter the game, walking over to a work bench and picking up a screwriver to hold up and inspect dispassionately.

"Ianto, I would like you to leave" Jack said softly.

"What?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Ianto. I want a relationship with you, a future" Jack said calmly, "I want you as my equal, my mate. I do not want you to see me as a person I once was, didn't like and must become again. I never want you to see that man. I showed you a glimpse of him and if I could take that moment back I would. Please love."

Ianto hesitated at the endearment, then nodded. He stepped in close and leaned in, pressing their lips together as he whispered, "I saw that man. I see him now. I do not fear him as he is my protector."

Jack watched Ianto leave the barn with a look of wonder then turned to face the aliens, his face changing to something unrecognisable.

"Right" He took a step towards them, "If I remember your anatomy correctly your left knee is the best shot, right?"

Ianto was half way to the house when the screaming started and his step faltered, then he straightened up and took a deep breath. _His protector._ He resumed walking.

Henry had stopped shaking and was now talking freely, explaining his confusion and self hatred for being so easily fooled.

"Now, now son" Abner soothed, "Seems they are smart creatures."

Ianto opened the door and the faint screams wafted in around Ianto before he calmly closed the door, shutting off the noise.

"Getting chilly out there" he said pleasantly as he settled in a chair, "Abner, anyone else here with you?"

"No. My daughter and her husband live in France now. My wife died two year since." He shook his head, "Thanks be to god. Silly old thing would have watched those lights with glee. Probably a nice glass of port."

Ianto smiled softly at him, "We are heading for the hills, came for the horses and didn't know you were here."

"The scout cabins?" Abner asked and Ianto looked up, his memory also pulling this forward. He remembers laughing and running around cabins, other children and a camp fire.

"Yes, those" Ianto nodded, "A large lodge with smaller cabins for the groups of children, right?"

"You've been here, this is more than reading a brochure" Abner said with interest.

"I've been here as a child, I was one of those who came from the estates" Ianto smiled, "I remember you, a lot younger but I also remember her. Your wife and her striking red hair"

Abner smiled softly at the young man as he nodded, "We had a lot of you kids. Took you for treks, spent days enjoying a wee bit of freedom."

"Yes" Ianto laughed softly, "Right little shits weren't we."

"A two day trek, right?" Ianto asked, "I remember we stopped and slept in tents the first night, then the second at the log cabins, the large one in the middle was the lodge, the place we ate and had the lessons while it poured with rain. Solar powered and spring fed. It was the best week of my sorry childhood."

Abner smiled softly, remembering this one.

"They are still in good condition, I saw to them but a month back" he assured Ianto, "You rode like a natural then. Gonna ride now?"

Ianto's return smile told him what he wanted to know.


	19. Chapter 19

19

They reached the boat with barely two hours before sunrise, the darkest hours.

Ianto hesitated and turned to Jack, "The things in the mist. What do we tell them?"

"Same thing I told you love."

"Lie"

Jack smiled, "Well they aren't as clever as you. They will actually believe me."

Ianto laughed softly as they climbed on board and Owen was instantly grabbing for them, hissing that he had almost crapped himself several times.

"A cat" he hissed, "A fucking cat or something scrbbling about on the dock. Almost scared me to death. I chased it off with a broom…I think it was a broom."

Ianto and Jack shared a look and then slid into the cabin.

"How long have you had the lights off?" Jack asked.

"Three hours, as agreed" Owen replied. "All abed and silent running."

"OK, we are going to keep it that way" Ianto whispered, "Jack and I will start moving the supplies, we have an hour of dark if we are fast, then we move you guys."

Owen nodded as he listened, his hands wringing together and Ianto reached out to still them, "It's OK. We have the wagons. We also found help. OK? The man who ran the Wilderness Survival Camp, he knows the way to the cabins I told you about. We will be fine."

"How long?" Owen asked, his voice raw with need and Ianto sighed.

"OK. You can help."

Jack looked at him and Ianto shrugged, "Owen can carry. I will tether him to me, keep him within a couple of feet at all times. He can help."

Jack realised Ianto was trying to help Owen, give him purpose and finally he nodded as he looked down the entry to see Rhys and Andy standing below in the dark listening, "But I need Rhys and Andy to stay here. If we are being watched this is when it will kick off and Tosh needs to be able to focus. The remote control weapons are set up, she can turn and fire the guns from their turrets and catch any foe unawares. Let them think Andy and Rhys are on night guard duty or something. Talk and make a little noise like you are trying to be quiet. They will be comforted thinking you are unable to be silent."

"Owen, I will get a flat jacket on us both, then tie us together. You control it, pull if I go too fast or you need me to move in your direction, OK?" Ianto said softly and Owen nodded. Soon they were moving supplies from the boat and creeping along the alley ways to a field several blocks away. Abner and his new mate watched from the tree line, silent and nervous, waiting for a good ten minutes before moving in to take the gear, then repeat.

Finally they were ready to move the team and Andy carried a sleepy little boy, the girl asleep in Rhys' arms and mother and baby together as she held Andy's arm. Gwen kept a hand on Rhys' shoulder and they moved with infinite calm, Tosh scanning with infrared as she swept, nervous and feeling the weight of responsibility.

More than once she glanced at Owen who was holding the lifeline like it was an umbilical cord and the weary Mama Duck commonly known as Ianto looked back now and then to silently guide him around something.

She considered the man she thought she knew, the revelations as of late showing that she had been right to defend him, to talk to Jack and agree with him that Ianto needed a second chance.

Hell of a second chance though, trial by fire.

But really, he had always been her friend, right? He might have done some things she did not fully understand or agree with but she did understand him. She had done terrible things in the name of love, her mother's photo kept in a locket around her neck was testament to that.

"Right, there is a field around this corner, a vacant back lot and beyond that is a copse of trees" Jack whispered as he counted heads, "There is a wagon waiting, loaded with our supplies and we will all fit th second one at a pinch. We will then travel to the second fall back site where another wagon waits and some horses. OK?"

"How far" Gwen whimpered, her eyes gleaming white in the dim light.

"The Plass in heels" Ianto replied and she nodded to show she understood that it was going to be bumpy underfoot, "Take my hand, let Rhys carry the child better in case we have to run. I know you would want the children safe."

She nodded as she stepped away from Rhys and took Ianto's hand, Jack reaching for the pack he had been carrying in that hand and adding it to his own load, wanting the other one as well but knowing Ianto would not give that one up.

"OK" Ianto hissed as the two blind members closed around him. He looked up and watched the cloud cover the moon and the place was plunged into darkness.

"Let's roll."


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ianto had helped move everyone into position before he and Jack headed back to the boat, Jack silently brooding as he knew he could not talk Ianto out of it. Not when it made sense.

A soft kiss, then Ianto was gone as he clambered aboard and motioned to Jack to disappear.

Jack melted into the shadows and watched as Ianto fired up the boat and noisily left the dock while calling out to imaginary people below, nosing into the sea and heading away down in the opposite direction to where they were going to travel.

He waited and then heard it.

The engine was quiet but he could hear it all the same so he hid behind a cargo container and watched the drone follow the boat, its light blinking fiercely as Ianto led it away. Ianto had been right. They were still being watched. Thank the gods the dark had covered their exit off the boat.

Then he felt horror as two more drones sped past and Jack resisted the urge to follow, breathing calmly as he waited to be sure there were no more, before pushing off and heading for the rendezvous point by the letter boxes outside the post office.

Gods, he would have rather been where Ianto was coming ashore.

It was almost an hour before Jack became aware of breath against his neck and he spun with shock to find Ianto standing there dripping silently on the cobbles.

"Boo?"

"Smartarse" Jack hissed, pulling him in and throwing the Great Coast around him. "Good thing you packed this."

"Fuck that water is cold" Ianto shivered, "Fuck. Freezing Cariad."

"Come on, let's find somewhere you can change into dry clothes, see if you were followed."

"Did you see any sign of…" Ianto began through chattering teeth and Jack nodded to stop him expelling anymore heat through his breath.

"Three drones" Jack answered and Ianto sighed as he hated being right. "I've not seen any others around and I've not heard any return. I think we did it."

Jack led him into the post office and then a side room where at least the cold wind could not reach them, then he paced the pack down he had been carrying with Ianto's dry clothes inside.

"The boat will go for fucking miles before it stops, they will follow" Ianto was sure of it, "That Guy the kids made was cute, great idea."

"Owen" Jack grinned at the potty mouth Ianto always displayed when annoyed and cold, "He named it T-Boy and kept asking everyone if it was making coffee yet."

"I loved that suit" Ianto sighed as he recalled the lovely hound's-tooth suit Owen and the kids had stuffed with rags and sat in the captain's chair, "Itched like a bastard when too hot though."

"Yeah" Jack smiled, "You gonna miss your suits?"

"Still have a couple for special occasions" Ianto shrugged, "To tell the truth, I only wore them for you."

"Me?"

Ianto didn't answer, kissing his Captain instead and Jack hummed happily.

"You know, there are other ways to warm me up" Ianto hissed, "I really need a good seeing to right now."

"Ianto! Gods, the language. Speaking like I am some common tramp that will just down trou and…oh gods!"

Ianto had shoved his ice cold hands into Jacks pants and soon they were warm as Jack writhed against the desk in the office, Ianto's teeth all bitey as he rubbed against him and soon they were rutting like wild animals as the desk slid across the floor, Ianto crying out as he came within the confines of the small office.

Jack held him against him, the small tremors under his hands now from ecstasy not cold as Ianto panted into his neck.

"Easy baby" Jack soothed, kissing Ianto's forehead and Ianto sighed, then drew back.

"We better get back, they will be waiting for the next push" Ianto said as he reached for his clothes. "God, I needed that."

"Me too" Jack smiled, "I really, REALLY needed that."

Ianto laughed softly as he dressed and then lifted the Great Coat from the chair. To Jack delight Ianto slipped it on without a second thought and Jack felt a great pleasure in that one small act.

Of all the lovers that had worn it before, none had worn it with such grace.

Or had deserved it more.


	21. Chapter 21

20

Henry and Abner looked as relieved as Jack felt as they reached the trees without a problem, Gwen reaching out for Ianto's hand as they stood waiting to get on the wagon.

"Come on love" Abner said softly to Gwen "You look like my daughter. Right, come on this way love. The camping gear is best for you to sit on until we get to the other wagon with the bedding in the back."

"Camping gear?" she whimpered.

"The first night will be in the open, tents are best to protect us while eating and such. We can sleep in the covered wagons." Ianto was explaining as softly as possible, "Don't worry. These are top of the line. More Glamping than Camping."

Gwen smiled wanly.

"Right, me and Ianto are gonna crash in the second wagon. Owen? Coming with?" Jack asked and Ianto gave him such a look of adoration that Jack felt a wee bit gooey. Ianto was definitely a mother hen.

"What about me?" Gwen whimpered.

"Well, maybe it is best to keep the unsighted together" Ianto agreed, "Come on. We can all sleep, we have done our bit. Abner and Rhys can take it from here. Andy? Think you can drive a team of horses or do you want Tosh to?"

"Are you kidding?" Andy snorted, "Sounds aces. Here, is this the other wagon ahead?"

"Right, the third wagon there is full of supplies, the horses are strong and a little pissy so watch they don't try to get ahead of the other two wagons." Abner advised, "This is the brake if they get snarky, a light tap of the reins will get them gong. Ben there is the lead horse and he is pretty good."

"Alright, I will follow you, Andy's team will automatically follow me" Rhys nodded and soon they were moving, a convoy.

Abner waited for the next patch of cloud and took off, heading for the old sheep trail that led up and over the hill to a barn on the outskirts of town.

Ianto was asleep as soon as his head hit Jack's chest and Jack geld him gently, letting the motion of the wagon help lull him and he watched Gwen snuggle into Ianto's back while Owen cuddled the other side of Jack. They were like children, so meek and new to everything. Bit pissy, angry and maybe violent children if not handled right. Ianto was doing a great job. Jack made a mental note to tell him so.

"So" Henry said as he sat next to Abner, "This is like wild, wild west kinda. Cool."

"Yes" Abner smiled at the young man. "Definitely going old school."

"Is it true what they said?" Henry looked to the old man, "This is it? Three or four years and it all gets fixed?"

"I don't know" Abner shrugged, "But let's face it, I didn't believe in aliens either but there sure as hell were two in my barn."

"The woman, the blind one" Henry said softly, glancing back, "Not sure about her. She seems to belong to that big fella but when I was helping her into the wagon she touched my butt like…she was looking smug about it."

"Folks do strange things when stressed" Abner shrugged, "some act out, some retreat within themselves and some stay true to form."

"And her?"

"I'm thinking, given the way they are not blinking at her childish carry-ons, she was always a bit of a cow" Abner hissed and both men nodded, then looked up at the first light could now be detected.

"Jack" Ianto said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as his internal clock woke him at the normal time "It's dawn."

Jack clambered out to look around and motioned for Ianto to come up. They settled next to Rhys on the driver's bench and he flicked the blanket over so they all had their legs covered against the chill in the air, Autumn making itself felt.

Jack held Ianto against him and they watched the first light explode across the sky, the black and blues gaining purples then yellows and reds, orange…fiery glows flickering as if the sky was aflame. Ianto shivered at the thought and leaned into Jack, his warmth like a mini furnace and laid his hand on Jack's shoulder not caring how effeminate or weak it may appear to the others.

Jack's lips against his forehead soothed as his arms tightened around him and Ianto breathed deeply as the smell of country, horses and a faint Captainy tang soothed and renewed.

Ianto did not think of the road ahead. He did not do an inventory of supplies in his head or try to update his internal files on what they were doing, had yet to do and the possible strengths and weaknesses of each coming decision to be made.

No.

There riding in the horse drawn wagon with the new day dawning Ianto enjoyed the moment.

Finally turning to kiss Jack as his hands stroked Jack's jaw and neck, revelling in the fact that they had passed a landmark that told him they were now past the first hills and were heading deep into the hidden valley where he wanted to be.

With his Cariad.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto was sitting with a serious look as he turned off the small camp stove and detached the gas canister, placing it back in the box with a mark to show it was the one in use. Abner was watching. Everything was so precise, so measured. Abner remembered him alright. OCD.

"I've been thinking son" he spoke softly so as not to startle the lad but the way his head canted showed he had been waiting for Abner to speak.

"Supplies?" Ianto asked and Abner snorted. "I remember you saying to me once that to survive you needed not only food but a plan for more. I know there are ample deer in these woods, rabbits for trapping and the farms outside the valley have livestock we can pinch from. For now."

"Yeah. For now" Abner agreed and Jack stopped rocking the baby he was currently soothing, the trip upsetting it's wee tummy and he looked over at the two men as he watched Ianto sigh and shrug.

"I know. I've been pondering too." Ianto admitted "Sighteds might come looking for those same food sources. The Huntralls might too. They will have to feed the people, obviously they will also look for signs of anyone in the area at the same time. We can't be wandering about leaving a trail, we have to assume they would have tracker dogs, maybe leave some sort of detection devices. No. We cannot treat the known areas like larders wandering in and out every couple of weeks. That's how we will get caught."

"Yeah" Abner frowned at his boots, "That's my opinion too. Look, these aliens are a worry but my worry is the sighted who are not that friendly. They will become lean and mean, like we have to. Are they armed? Are they friend or foe? We need to hide from everyone, not just the aliens."

Ianto was leaning back a he considered and he glanced over at Jack, letting him know he was well aware that he was listening and he saw the baby in Jack's arms. Awww. His face changed to one of soft affection as he reached for the baby and placed the poor wee thing on his shoulder, humming softly as he rocked.

"Thanks, I really need a pee" Jack sighed as he rose and stretched, then looked down at Abner. "They don't just eat us. They will eat some, but they mostly need slaves. They want to keep us alive while the rest of their people come, those ships are years away. They are what are alert the Shadow Proclamation to a new problem with them. Only a small percentage of the human race dies, like…30% I think. The rest are saved and we recover as a planet. You have to keep that in mind. We need to ride it out, survive and be here to pick up the pieces."

"But all those people" Gwen blurted, telling them she had been listening too, "Can't we save some"

"And get caught? Fail ourselves?" Jack asked, "Gwen. This is a fixed point. I can't mess with it. IT already happened. I'm sorry, I feel responsible. I remember this as one of the Doctor's fixits for Earth. I wish I could go in there guns blazing and liberate people but it just can't happen. I have to stay out of it for the Human Race of Earth to enter the universal arena and become the diplomats they are in my time. Gwen, we can't save them all. We can only save ourselves."

"Well I still find that unacceptable" she sniffed, "Coward."

Jack was so shocked that he could only gape but Tosh sat next to her and was a viper, her hand striking Gwen's face was a gunshot that had everyone on alert.

"You don't have to be here" Tosh hissed, "We can leave you right here if ya like. See how you fare. If I ever hear you disrespect the man that has saved my life more times than I dare count, saved this ungrateful planet at the cost of his own life numerous times, even a worthless bitch like you then I will be forced to dig a hole and I hate fucking digging."

"Easy blossom" Jack said softly to her, his face softening as her loyalty shone brightly in the dark tent.

"Gwen, I suggest you not speak for a while and consider what you want" Ianto said in a low, dangerous growl as he handed the now sleeping baby back to its mother, "If you want to remain part of this group you can either learn to accept that the rules are not yours to make or you can learn the art of being mute."

"Here, here" Andy snorted, "Good one Toto. You tell her."

Ianto sat and rubbed his legs, a sign to Jack was he was distressed at having to speak to Gwen like that and he motioned to him, "Ianto, come hold the torch for me love."

Ianto rose and followed him from the tent into the dark where Jack pulled him close, kissing him gently and whispering affections until the shaking stopped.

"Fuck I am so angry" Ianto hissed, slumping into the hug.

"And I am busting" Jack replied making Ianto laugh as he pulled away from camp to relieve himself.

"You don't need a torch, your night vision is better than mine" Ianto accused as he watched Jack fix his clothing once finished.

"Yes, but I did need this" Jack replied, pulling Ianto to him and kissing him hungrily, his arms holding him tight.

Ianto smiled and let his head rest on Jack's shoulder, his nose rubbing under Jack's jaw.

Jack could sacrifice. Jack could fight. But he will not let go if this one.

For Ianto to survive he must stay out of this and keep them hidden. For the first time Jack questioned his decision with Gwen. Ianto's silent displeasure in his decision to bring her onto the team had spoken volumes those first few days in the Hub. Hearing the way she spoke to him now and his calm acceptance of it told Jack it had not been a new concept in their relationship.

Was Gwen a bully?


	23. Chapter 23

And you get a second chap today for luck.

...

* * *

...

23

Ianto and Jack went ahead in horseback, the cabins not far ahead and Ianto knew this area well, his memory giving him a map as he galloped along, then slowed as they neared the clearing.

Jack pulled alongside and glanced over.

"I was about to thunder in" Ianto snorted, "Stupid. What if someone else had the same idea?"

"I'll go in, you scout the perimeter" Jack said after agreeing, "I will call out clear if it is so."

Ianto nodded, then on a whim he rose in the stirrups and leaned over to kiss Jack, "For luck"

Jack was walking on air as he led his horse to the coral and tethered it, then approached the large main cabin. Jack stepped up to a window and looked in, relieved to see it vacant and then he called out softly. Nothing. He lifted the PDA from his pocket and scanned with infrared, pulling up small things that were probably mice or rats, squirrels in the nearby trees and Ianto was so large and foreboding as he approached that Jack was transfixed on the screen.

"Sir?" Ianto said softly, "Was that the call for clear?"

Jack finally looked up at the handsome man, his smile gentle as he canted his head at Jack in question and Jack looked back at the PDA. "Gods Ianto you are hot."

"Thank you" Ianto replied, "You are pretty damned hot too."

Jack laughed softly, shaking his head as he slipped the PDA into his pocket and pulling Ianto in for a kiss, "For luck."

Ianto roared with mirth as he stepped back, "You search this one, I will search the outer buildings, yeah?"

"How many cabins are there?" Jack looked at the small cabins that sat behind the large one.

"five" Ianto answered, "Five small cabins for small packs of kids, six person bunk houses and then this big one is the main house. Kitchen etc here, shower block and such. The cabins are just one room with the bunks one end, table and chairs, fire place and a bathroom. This main one is like the mother house."

"What I thought" Jack nodded as he pushed the doors open, "Not even locked. Huh."

"Solar power" Ianto smiled as the lights flickered and came on, the dim light enough to activate them with motion outside the doors. "The well is spring fed and the windmill works the feed, on a dull day the solar batteries are enough to refill the tanks if we need to but the tanks hold about a week's worth of water to allow for a breakdown."

"You do remember this place" Jack smiled and Ianto grinned, looking like the child he once was as he skipped off the porch, "Gonna check out those cabins Cariad"

Jack watched him until he disappeared around the side of the building and then went inside. A large table ran along one side, the back wall had a huge open fire with a hearth that was large enough to sit on, gods, lay on for Godsake. The washing lines hung above it a good idea too. This was as much a hunting lodge as it was a scout's Den.

Jack looked around and saw stairs, taking them up to a mezzanine level that was a large office that ran most of the length of the back, the heat from the chimney must make it toasty. A bathroom and locker room one end. Hmmm. The Scout Master's Den? Jack looked around and saw where he could move the desk and….shit. Jack laughed at himself as he realised he was claiming this room for them, him and Ianto. Ianto.

Jack went down and found Ianto in the kitchen that was under the back half of the mezzanine level and pots were clattering about as Ianto rooted around in the cupboards. Jack watched his arse for a while, enjoying the show and then a soft chuckle told him Ianto felt the stare.

"Can we live upstairs?" Jack asked softly "You and me? I would like that space for our living space and office. I don't want a cabin, I feel the need to be central. More like the Hub."

"In the winter months we should all stay in here" Ianto answered as he backed out of the cupboard and sat looking up at him, his face full of glee, "Pull the extra bunks into the main room, along the back wall so the fire can warm that end. Summer they can scatter to the cabins, yeah?"

"Thinking ahead Mr Jones?" Jack teased and Ianto blushed as he rose and brushed off his pants.

"Says the man who has me moved in with him, living in sin and all that" Ianto quipped and Jack stepped into his arms, gathering him close.

"Sounds like a wonderful thing, this sin you speak of" he said softly and Ianto's blush deepened as he coyly looked through his lashes at him.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he leaned forward to meet Jack's lips, "I see a lot of sin ahead."

Their first kiss in this new home.

Jack felt like they were newlyweds.

He wished he did have a ring.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Jack rode back to greet the wagons as Ianto fired up the little solar powered generator for the water, listening before he was assured it was all working and then setting it to auto feed and returning to the main cabin.

Tosh was describing the place to Owen, the little ones also rapt as they looked around with large owl-like eyes. When it came to the cabins Gwen made a noise in her throat as she turned in Tosh's direction and asked, "How far away? How will we get to them?"

"I thought of that" Ianto called out as he approached, "I've tied clothes line to the corner posts of the main lodge. The one that goes to the left is for a small cabin that was for councillors, perfect for Rhys and Gwen. Gwen, you simply hold the line as you walk like in a blizzard or white out. The one in the other direction as another small cabin close by, a four person for Tosh and Owen, I know…I know it's bigger but Tosh has a lot of gear she will need to keep with her to work on and Owen is still our medic. Even without sight, we need him close."

"Tosh and Owen" Gwen sneered, "So she finally gets her man!"

"Yes" Tosh was quick to pounce, "As did you. You have Rhys right? No need to shag Owen in the side!"

The silence was deafening, even the birds falling silent as if they could feel the tension, broken by Andy's bray of laughter, his head falling back as he slapped at Tosh, "Him too? God I'm glad I used a condom."

Ianto gaped as Jack face palmed, his suspicions on that score finally proven as Andy laughed and shook his head. What Ianto noticed was Rhys' lack of reaction and with sadness he realised Rhys knew. He had suspected, maybe even found out about Andy and this also brought the shock realisation that this was why he had been looking funny at Jack.

"We are all new people, this is a new day and Gwen deserves as much of the respect due to a family member here as anyone" Ianto said firmly, "We let go of our past grievances, missteps and disappointments in one another, OK? Gwen is our sister, please treat her that way."

Gwen blinked in Ianto's direction, her face dropping, "Oh Ianto. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I am so sorry for your losses."

"We have all lost" Ianto sighed, "But the war is not over, we must endure if we are to survive. From this moment on we will all grow the fuck up, ok? Oh, and Jack is mine!"

Jack blinked, looking at Ianto with interest as the Welshman stood firm. No blush, no coy look and no blustering as he eyeballed them all. Like he would fight them if he had to.

Wow.

Jack was there in two strides, kissing Ianto hungrily as he agreed, "Yours. Always Tiger."

"Stop it! Don't call me that in public or I will start calling you Flash!" Ianto spluttered and Jack laughed.

"Call him what?" Owen teased and it is a shame that Owen was unable to see the rare blush that Jack turned away to hide. Ianto caught his hand and pulled him close, kissing the knuckles as he looked into Jack's face.

"Cheeky" Jack finally said softly and Ianto snorted.

"So. What's the go for now boy?" Abner asked, seeing who was wearing the big boy pants.

"I suggest we pilfer the bunks that will not be used from the cabins. A Cabin for Owen and Tosh needs just two beds, a cabin for Rhys and Gwen with just two, the cabin for Andy and his wee family needs to be intact, Abner? A cabin to yourself since you are more used to your own voice sometimes? Henry, you take the last one also just for you. Set the extra bunks up as single beds along the back wall so we can all sleep here for now. In time we can all scatter to cabins but for the next few weeks it is more important to acclimatise ourselves to this space. In winter this will be the home for all of us, those cabins will be hell to heat and this place it a best idea. Communal living. In spring the cabins can be reopened."

"I like that" Rhys nodded, "Two bunk bed bottoms pushed together to form a double. Good stack of firewood out back, needs to be stacked on the back veranda though, out of the elements and close. If we get snowed in we need to get to it still."

"Good thinking" Ianto smiled, "We also have plenty of water but the pipes freeze when the temperature goes below zero so those tanks need to remain full. I suggest a check late afternoon to see if the pump is primed."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, taking that task.

"What about me!" Gwen demanded, wanting a job and Ianto considered.

"Well. First night in a strange place that must become home" he finally said as Jack and Abner went to see to the horses, "Your job is to think of the evening story. Each evening you are to tell us a story as our meal settles and we enjoy the fire. The children will settle a lot easier for it and I think I will too. Me Mam always told me a story at bedtime and my dreams were always from the story of the day. So something nice, yeah?"

Gwen nodded and Rhys shot him a look of gratitude.

Ianto just hoped she had the imagination for it.


	25. Chapter 25

And another chap today as I am way ahead of the story LOL

/

/

25

The children were excited as they explored and the mattresses from a large cupboard for mass camping were pulled out by Henry and Abner to line around the fireplace. Gwen sat silently as if thinking and Ianto had an uneasy feeling about it so he went upstairs and started unpacking from some of the large boxes from the Hub that had travelled all this way.

He was strangely touched to find the cufflinks he had given Jack for Christmas along with those braces and one of his ties he had been missing. Sweet.

Then he opened another and found some archive pieces of tat, deciding to display them on the shelves that had been for files and such. As he got down near the bottom of the box his hand brushed against something and he felt a strange tingle. He pulled it closer and looked down into the dark corner of the box, surprised to find a small knife in there. He pulled it out and looked at it on the palm of his hand and wondered why it was in there, maybe it was just something Jack used like a letter opener? It seemed ineffective as a weapon.

"Ianto" Jack called from down below and Ianto rose, sliding the knife into his pocket out of concern for the little light fingered babies getting about and he hurried down to see what the matter was.

Gwen looked triumphant as Ianto entered and he saw some sort of argument underway. Jack turned to see him enter and straightened up, "Ianto. The medicals were last month, right?"

"Yes sir. Three weeks ago exactly tomorrow."

"Was Gwen pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

Ianto frowned, "Sir?"

"I told you" Owen scoffed, "Ianto handled all the files, he is the one who put them in the system for me because I was hung over. She was not preggers!"

"No" Ianto shook his head, "Gwen was not."

"Well I am now" she said happily, "I feel it in my waters."

Tosh was waving a scanner over her clasped hands and then she looked to Jack as she shook her head negatively.

"Gwen, a scan…"

"No!" she roared unaware that one had just been done, "Nothing will harm my child. You have no idea what the rays from one of those things might do to such a precious thing. No. No scans. My baby will be born with the best natural food and love."

Rhys looked to them for help, his face long with concern.

Ianto gestured him away as Gwen sat and patted her belly gently.

"What the fuck!" Rhys hissed.

"She believes she is" Ianto shrugged, "She feels useless. I think she had been wracking her brains trying to find some reason for us to need her. To be important. We are pandering to the children so she had decided this is it. She will provide a child and we will think she is important."

"And when no baby comes?" Rhys asked.

"Look, this is some sort of psychotic break" Owen said softly, "Tomorrow, next week, next month…one day she will wake up fine, over it and probably embarrassed she even tried it on. If it makes her feel better than what is it hurting? Anyway, in nine months when nothing happens she will be hard pushed to keep it up. She won't. She will snap out of it once she accepts that this is our life now."

"I think Owen is right" Ianto nodded, "She tried the childish route and we ignored her tantrums, she is trying a child in another way. If she can't be one, she will have one."

Jack nodded and they moved back into work mode, Ianto touching Jack's arm, "Jack, there was a small knife in one of the boxes, a letter opener or something. I don't want the kids to play with it."

"Whatever you think is best love" Jack said absently as he looked over at Gwen, "Just a blade, use it as you want"

Ianto nodded and decided to keep it in his pocket. He might need a blade for the work he still had to do, never know when you need a good blade.

Rhys settled next to Gwen with a heavy heart, determined to support her through this episode as Owen had called it while Owen sat with Tosh going over the medical supplies. His memory was keen and although not eidetic like Ianto's he was able to identify almost all by touch and Tosh was comforted knowing he knew what he was doing.

Abner watched as they all came together, Ianto and Andy sorting a meal from the ample food they had brought with them and Ianto was glad he had thought to have enough to last them several months. He wanted at least a month before they went near a neighbouring farm or village.

The quieter they were the better.

This war was just beginning.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Night crawled in and so did the mist, making Ianto uneasy as he called the children in from the yard. Dawn started fussing as she couldn't find her doll, Bonny scolding her for losing yet another toy when they had so little now. Clyde promised his sister that he would look for it tomorrow and Ianto watched as Bonny shooed her children in, her eyes rolling as the baby snuffled in the front pack.

Ianto scanned the area before shutting the doors firmly and ironically it was Owen who noticed that he seemed antsy. Rising from where he had been sitting with the others Owen followed Ianto's footsteps with his hands out, reaching the kitchen without mishap and Ianto turned to find him reaching through the doorframe for him.

"Owen, do I need to ask Jack for safety gates?" Ianto joked as he reached out to take Owen's hand and lead him to the small table and chairs at one end.

"You are getting antsy" Owen said as he settled, "What's wrong?"

"Mist" Ianto said softly, "The mist we saw in the city is coming in here now. I don't like mist."

"Told you not to watch that movie about the fog" Owen snorted and Ianto was once again surprised at Owen's insight, sitting to reach for his hands.

"Owen. Are you OK?" Ianto asked gently.

"Yeah. Henry, what do you make of him" Owen asked as he frowned in Ianto's direction.

"Young, strong, still in shock I think" Ianto replied, "I honestly believe him. He was as horrified as Abner when they saw them writhing in the ground."

"You zapped him too."

"Yes, he didn't like that much, I must say" Ianto agreed and Owen snorted.

"Hadn't been tasered before" Henry said as he entered and looked at the two men holding hands. He moved over and sat with them, "Shock upon shock really. I have to wonder though."

Jack moved from the shadows of the kitchen, stepping closer as he looked at the man they barely knew, Henry moved in his chair and then barked with fright as he finally saw the man who Ianto had gone to the kitchen seeking.

"He is quite stealthy, that one" Ianto said softly, "So am I. You need to get used to that. We both move like cats."

"Jesus" Henry huffed, then laughed at himself. They had said back in basic training that Torchwood were unusual cats.

Jack sat in the fourth chair, filling the table and he placed a hand gently over Ianto and Owen's. They didn't even realise they were still holding hands. He found it sweet that they were childlike in their affection for one another.

"I mean…power. They took sight, but the EMP as well. They took power. Then the Taser made them react like that. Is that the reason for the power drain? They don't like electricity much?" Henry asked and Jack looked at the young man with new interest.

"You might have something there" Ianto answered for them both as he also focused on the man "The EMP was a bit of overkill. Maybe the electrical fields make them feel uncomfortable? Also it obviously can damage those chameleon shields."

Tosh had come looking for Owen with Abner and stood listening to their conversation, "That is a good idea for security."

They all turned and Ianto immediately rose to offer his seat, such a gentleman and Jack reached out to hook his hand and pull him onto his knee where Ianto sat with a brilliant blush.

"What's that love?" Owen asked unaware of the action that would have had him teasing mercilessly once upon a time.

"If they don't like zaps. Electric fences might really piss them off." She pointed out as she sat.

"Actually, what if we laid some out around the perimeter on the ground. Hidden in the grass? We turn them on like a ground grid force field thing" Henry suggested, "They wouldn't see them, step on them and bam, we see the fuckers even as they approach? Also, no way you don't yodel either. We would have both visual and auditory warning."

"Solar powered fences, the farms have them for the livestock. Good idea there boy" Abner nodded from the wood stove where he checked the vegetables cooking as Ianto settled in Jack's lap more, Jack's arms now snaking about his waist to hug him gently. Abner watched the blush fade as Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and the open affection was raw.

"Ianto, I know you want us to hide here for a few weeks before we show ourselves, but we need security" Tosh said softly, "I think it is worth a sneak to one of the farms to get that grid sorted out. We need the peace of mind."

Ianto went to argue and heard a soft thump outside on the deck, then nodded.

"FUCK"

They flew from the table as Rhys barked and Ianto got to the main room to see Rhys standing at the open doors with a look of horror, he instinctively knew his fears were being answered as he called out, "Close them. Close the doors they can jump!"

Rhys slammed the doors and swung to lean his back against them, shaking as he stared at Ianto.

"What the fuck are these things?"

"Gergits" Ianto answered, "Their version of ship's rats. They have brought them with them, they are the proof that the first mother ships have landed on the planet."

"Shit" Rhys sighed, "What next."

Ianto shrugged and watched as Rhys leaned over to bag his knuckles in the doorframe.

Knocking on wood for luck.

.

.

.

.

.

My thoughts are with London today, watching the Tower burn with open horror and heavy heart. Those babies, those little ones who should have been safe in their own homes.


	27. Chapter 27

OK, yeah but don't get used to those two chap thing I am spoiling you

.

.

27

Gwen was the loudest voice, demanding she and her unborn child be given the top level. Jack had finally snapped and roared for everyone to shut up, then explained what he knew of these lizard-like creatures.

"The size of a cat?" Rhys said with a snort, "Try a dog."

Jack and Ianto glanced at each other then rose and went to look. They stood on the back porch and Ianto swung the torch into the mist and then froze as one slithered into view. It was the size of a corgi.

"Jack?"

"Shit" Jack whispered, "I've never seen them like that. This planet must…" a horse's high pitched squeal had Ianto racing from the porch and Jack following with a soft curse as Ianto ran though the creatures without a second thought, heading for the coral where a horse was still loose. Ianto kicked at the creatures as Jack seized the horse and tried to lead it but it bucked and fought, the whites of its eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Ianto pulled his jacket off and threw it to Jack, "Cover his eyes, hood him."

Jack nodded and covered the horse's head with the jacket, calming it so he could lead it into the barn where they checked for the creatures before they closed it in a stall and checked for damage finding a small bite on a rear leg. They tended to the horse as Jack measured the bite, "A nip. Like it was tasting him."

"Measuring him" Ianto corrected, "Like testing not tasting."

"Shit" Jack said softly, "What the hell. They don't act like this."

"This planet is lush to them, right?" Ianto whispered, "Obviously the local wildlife had fed them well, they are growing and getting more comfortable. Maybe the vitamins and minerals are enhancing them somehow. Jesus Christ Jack, how big might they get? How dangerous?"

"That electrical grid sounds better by the bloody minute" Jack said as he rubbed his hands on his pants legs, before offering one to Ianto, "Come on, hop on my back."

"What?"

"If they bite me it won't matter. This large, if they bite you what if you get an infection or something?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded as he looked back at the hunk out of the horse. If that was a nip how bad might a bite be.

Despite his inner gentleman screaming Ianto allowed Jack to piggyback him, once more glad Owen could not see or there would be endless snipes. Then he felt bad for thinking that, sure that the Owen he knew now was more mature.

They got to the porch unmolested…well from the creatures. Jack might have enjoyed holding that butt against his lower back a bit and Ianto's giggles told him he didn't mind that one bit.

"They can't do steps" Ianto observed as some milled around in the yard, "Can't climb with those pudgy legs?"

"Evolved too fast" Jack agreed, "Their legs can barely carry their weight. We are safe in the lodge, they can't climb the steps. Can't jump anymore."

"Let's not talk about it in there, let's say there are not many, they seem to be leaving and we settle for the night? Been a long, fucky day."

"Yeah" Jack followed Ianto in where the questions flew and they managed to calm everyone by saying they hadn't seen many, which was technically true. Gwen again demanded the top level and Ianto pointed out that she might fall down the stairs and miscarry, silencing her.

Jack followed Ianto up and was surprised at the homely space he had created, the bed made of four mattresses, two together double layered was also a lovely surprise and Jack now knew his request for Ianto to be with him had been taken on board by his sweetling.

Abner had first watch so they settled in the bedding and Jack held Ianto tightly, enjoying the warm, solid body that was strong and lithe. Although he knew it would be a while before Ianto was calm enough for any hanky panky Jack found he didn't mind.

Holding him was reward enough for a job well done and they soon drifted in an uneasy sleep.

When Jack woke to the empty bed he realised Ianto had taken the shift that should have been his and he must have slept through the entire thing so he rose to scold but entered a kitchen that beheld such smells that all he could think of was food.

"A lot of this won't keep, not the stuff that was frozen" Ianto was explaining as the bacon was placed down, "We best eat up and get some meat on our bones before the snows."

"I also think we need to talk about the electric fencing" Henry said as he passed a jug of milk down to Rhys to pour for Gwen, "And that milk needs replenishing. A milking cow or three would be good, the barn is big enough for that. Also, means fresh meat if we have to kill."

"You a country boy?" Abner asked.

"No sir, estate boy me" he said sadly, "Would have loved this."

"Well, never mind" Abner assured him, "Ianto here is an estate boy too ya know. Bloody great wee butcher. He cuts the chop so well."

"Been a while" Ianto huffed and then smiled softly.

Of course Abner knew he had an ability to repeat something to the letter once learnt.

Ianto was a good killer.


	28. Chapter 28

28

It had been five days since it all went to shit and already it felt like home. The boxes stacked to one side mostly unpacked except for some from under Jack's bed in the bunker and Ianto's things from the staff closet had been thrown on top in a hurry. Ianto was sure there were some riding boots in one of those boxes from the lower levels and he was ratting around in one when his hand brushed against something.

Huh.

Like the knife, he pulled the box over to find a small seemingly unimportant box.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up from the sock he was sliding on over his first pair he already wore, his feet a priority if they had to ditch the horses and trek. He saw the box and sat back with a soft smile. "Ah. There it is. I lost that about forty years ago. In there? Shit. Must have fallen in when I put some glow sticks in there from a rave."

Ianto held up two old glow sticks that had Jack grinning.

Ianto opened the box and looked inside, finding a small ring. "What? A ring?"

"Yeah, you pt it on your little finger." Jack said as his wish for a ring was granted and Ianto dutifully did so, noting a small tingle.

"It is Ligerian" Jack was saying as he reached for the other sock, "They are an ancient race of warriors. Brilliant lovers too. There was a blade originally but I lost that…"

Jack stopped speaking as Ianto made a soft grunting noise and fell back onto the floor, then started to convulse. Jack yelled with horror as he lunged from the bedding to catch Ianto and hold him through the throes of…whatever the hell was going on and after a moment or two that seemed hours in the few short moments, Ianto took a deep shuddering breath and went limp.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, his hands shaking as he moved Ianto to their bed and checked him over, fining his pulse strong and rapid, his own heart pounding as he placed his head over Ianto's chest then he felt a heat and he pulled up the long sleeve of Ianto's flannel shirt to see what he feared.

Snaking up Ianto's arm from the ring like a serpent was a strange marking, like flames licking across the skin and Jack seized the arm, his hand above the flames under the thin membrane like he might halt its march but then he had to let go as his hand was scorched and Ianto gasped then arced off the bed as it completed its journey up his shoulder to his chest, wrapping around him and encasing his heart in its flame.

Ianto dropped and lay still, bar the panting.

Jack thought it was him then realised he and Ianto were doing it together and he pulled back the sleeve with dread, relieved to find the skin now cooling, embossed with a tattoo.

He could have kicked himself, wanted to go out back and beat himself to death for his stupidity.

The knife.

The blade.

Jack reached into Ianto's pocket and withdrew the small knife but Ianto's hand shot out to snatch it back, his eyes open as he stared up at Jack.

"its OK love" Jack soothed, "It's nothing that will harm you. Gods, I am sorry. I have been distracted and should have taken more care, been more attentive to your questions about these artefacts. Shit. You placed them together, connected them with you as the conduit. They have bonded to you now. It's ok, they won't hurt you."

Ianto blinked.

"Ianto, this tattoo on your skin, this…mottling, see?" Jack held Ianto's sleeve back and the startled grey eyes slid to the arm and back to Jack, "Sweetling. It is like a form of protection. In battle, when your adrenalin is running high it with activate and become like…well. Armour. Shit. It never did it for me, I thought they were not compatible. I guess I didn't have the metabolic makeup it craved."

"Fire" Ianto croaked, "It craved fire. I am Welsh, of the old bloodlines. We are not called dragons for nothing. Legend says we imbibed the blood of dragons back in the days of the mighty wars. We were dragon riders."

"Are you OK?"

"OK?" Ianto laughed shakily as he sat up and rubbed at his body, "Sht. I think I creamed myself like a teenager having a wet dream. God, that was intense."

Jack pulled him close and held him as he soothed him, soothed them both really. After all, this was not a bad thing. Right?

Jack hoped the other things were true as well. He hoped that if push came to shove Ianto would be protected by this alien tech that had decided to meld to him. A small voice in Jack's head whispered that he knew damned well about those artefacts, he had packed them himself. Why.

Jack placed his fingers under Ianto's chin to cant his head and then leaned in for a kiss, revelling in the excited response as Ianto pulled him down and yanked at their clothing, the rush of the quickening had other benefits as well and Jack hastened to comply knowing everyone was outside getting the horses ready for the recon.

No time for polite foreplay as Ianto slid in, animalistic and needy as he entered Jack and they coupled quickly. Jack knew there would be time for passion, gentleness and bonding. This was needed. Gods.

Ianto still amazed him constantly.

Jack had never felt so alive.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto saddled up as Jack went over the plan one more time. Still both glowing from their 'quick and nasties' and Jack liked to call it, both men were now raring to go. Abner was already astride his mount and waiting as Jack turned to watch Ianto leap up into his saddle like a bloody monkey. Gods he was athletic. Abner was pleased to have the two men alone wanting to talk more freely without others around and as they rode along the old path Abner watched the young man breathe deeply enjoying the day as much as him.

"So. You two are obviously a couple" he began and Jack grunted.

"I hate that word."

Abner looked at him with surprise and Ianto did as well, then coloured as he sat straighter in his saddle and Jack didn't notice the change in the air as he continued, "Ianto and I are….er…dabbling."

Abner glanced over at the pale man who was not even blinking as he stared at Jack, then Ianto nodded and urged his horse forward to pass them both and head towards the river.

"I think he thought you were more" Abner said softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset him by putting you on the spot."

Jack looked surprised and he looked at Abner, then in the direction Ianto had gone and he cursed as he urged his mount to follow. His words replayed sounded cold, uncaring and he was suddenly pissed at himself as much as he knew Ianto must be.

How fucking insensitive can he be?

Ianto's horse had stopped to drink and Ianto was staring across the shallow water to the other bank as Jack came alongside "Ianto, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what we are yet, I didn't want to pigeonhole us. There may be others later. A woman…"

Ianto snorted and looked away, trying to hide his hurt, "Of course sir. Procreation and all that. Of course you want your options open."

He kicked the horse forward and it splashed through the water as Jack sat trying to work out why it still wasn't working then saw the flaw in his words, cursing as he followed again.

"Ianto! For the love of the gods, I don't mean for me!" Jack called out, "I thought of you. Don't you want a family, kids? I thought you might not want to be tied to me!"

Ianto turned in his saddle to gape at Jack, showing how wrong his reasoning had been and Jack didn't know whether to be angry at himself for hurting Ianto or excited at the obvious desire the Welshman had for him.

"Jack. I don't want anyone else. Before this, before everything I wanted you ya bloody great pillock!" Ianto roared, his anger apparent as he stood in his syrups and gestured wildly at him, "How the fuck can you be so cavalier with my heart. Damaged and torn as it is, it still beats for you, you bastard!"

"Hey" Jack pushed the horses alongside one another and grabbed for the slapping hands, stilling Ianto's anger as he pulled him in for a kiss, Abner laughing softly as he finally caught up.

"So" he said happily. "A couple then?"

"Yeah" Jack smiled as he released Ianto who coughed and adjusted his clothing with embracement, "Ianto is mine as much as I am his. Seems we are as couply as you can get. A spat in broad daylight even."

"Stop it" Ianto growled and Jack laughed happily as Ianto once again reminded him of another who wore lovely suits and scolded. Jack hoped Ianto would wear one again one day. He knew he liked them too.

"This farm is quite modern, he was a bit of a weekend warrior with all the mod cons." Abner started to talk again, "There will be cows, sheep and chickens."

"What will we do for fencing, the coral will not hold them all." Jack sighed again.

"We will see how much electric fencing there is, along with the battery packs and chargers" Ianto said as he considered, "I still need to find a longer solution to the fencing so it is not visible from a drone. We need to remember that. The cabins are safe under the canopy of trees but fences out in the open would be like a welcome mat."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "We will find something love. Don't worry. If not electric fences then maybe we can tether or something? Pen them in some other way? We have time."

Ianto nodded as he sighed, looking behind them in the direction they had come and he canted his head.

"Do you hear something?"

"Dogs" Abner said with shock, "Jesus. The dogs are still there."

Their horses picked up the pace as Ianto realised the poor things must be tied. They got to the farm and stopped, Jack dismounting to walk in as agreed, calling out eagerly as if excited to find someone. Alter a few minutes of the dogs going mad they agreed that there was no one home and they all entered.

Ianto found two dogs who were straining at their leashes and he was relieved that they seemed to still have water even if they were half starved.

Poor buggers.

Ianto had them now.


	30. Chapter 30

30

If he was just a weekender, why were the dogs there?

The same thought went through their minds as well, all moving to check and soon they found the sad answer. The man was dead. Shot himself in the head. Obviously he had been blinded and panicked, a self sufficient man who was not going to last, he found his way past the horror.

Ianto took a knee and spent a moment in silent prayer that surprised Jack. Ianto rose and nodded, "Smells. God, let's get what we need and get the hell out. At least that hum of a generator tells me the food will be good."

"Surprised it's still going, must be on timers." Abner agreed, "Might be handy to remember. We don't want to call attention to ourselves yet but maybe in spring or summer we should come back for it, it's in a shed and well protected. No reason we can't have it."

"Still needs fuel" Ianto muttered and Abner nodded, not wanting to argue when he knew Ianto was right.

"Right, Ianto check the house will you? Abner and I will scavenge the buildings and we will look at what we have. Important to make sure it doesn't look pillaged. If a crew comes through it should still look like we weren't here" Jack said more for Abner than Ianto who was already walking away, "Bedding love? Warm clothes? Anything you think?"

A hand was waved over his shoulder and Jack knew Ianto was still smarting over the spat. Damnit.

Abner called Jack over to a smaller barn where he showed a flat trailer with a horse hitch. "He's borrowed my horses during the hay making, this is perfect for a horse, we can move them out for two horses for heavier loads. I propose we take this with our goodies on board. Won't leave a trail, we have the horses and we can load up a lot without leaving markers."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "Tools, I'm going to look for those. You look for tack and such for the horses. We will load up some of the hay too, we will need more of that for the snow months. Good winter feed."

Ianto entered the house and looked around choosing what could be taken without it being obvious, heading upstairs to the bedrooms where he was glad to find extra bedding in the large cupboards still in their packaging. He had expected people to come, maybe for Christmas?

Ianto considered and then opened a window overlooking the yard and simply started to biff the packages things out the window to the yard below. Jack looked up as it started raining bedding and laughed softly at his mate's quick thinking and he and Abner quickly laid a level of hay before starting to add their other things to the wagon.

Ianto then appeared with a shopping basket full of food and Jack looked over it with interest, "I can't find boxes. Silly, I don't know how to move it all."

Jack considered, then moved the hay bales so there was a hole in the middle and tipped the basket in, Ianto laughed as he saw the solution and then went back for more. It was hard to leave some behind but he knew this pantry would be checked, after all he would. Some had to stay so it looked untouched.

Two hours and Jack whistled to signal they were done, Ianto sighing as he eyeballed the bookcase he had been passing so he hooked out a couple at whim, stuffing them in amongst the toiletries and heading out.

The dogs were wagging their tails, standing up on the trailer with looks of glee as if they knew they were being saved and Ianto shrugged as he looked at the five sheep in a pen on the back as well. Seems the hay had to be moved several times. Two cows were tethered to the back of the trailer by leads like large dogs and Jack was crooning as he spoke to them, their udders large and a little calf on the trailer looking pissed with its legs hogtied.

So, one is preggers?" Ianto asked, "We gonna call her Gwen?"

"Stop it" Jack laughed as he turned to him, glad the mood has shifted, "So naughty."

Ianto smiled as he looked at the horses, noting it meant only one person would be on horseback and he also knew he didn't have the first idea how to drive a team.

"Jack you and Abner are best in the cart, I don't think this is the day for a driving lesson for me" Ianto pointed out, "I'll ride ahead and fall back as well. Make sure we are not leaving a trail."

"Good idea" Jack nodded, climbing up next to the old man, "Let's get home and sort ourselves out. I'm hungry."

They headed out and Ianto looked back, his eyes checking for signs of their visit and nodding to himself as it looked untouched

Turning his horse to follow the others he moved towards home.

He was hungry too.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto let them move ahead as he let his horse drink and enjoy the day, it was waning and he did not want to be around when the mists came, along with those creatures. He let the horse pick its path, the warmth of the afternoon slowly dawdling and he slid form the saddle as he neared the homestead to lead the horse around to the barn, something strange in the air.

Ianto stopped walking as he heard voices and then saw something that stopped him dead, his hand going to the bridle to silence the horse. One of the creatures in broad daylight, standing there like it belonged. It was the size of a Labrador and it seemed more than capable of eating a small child.

A child.

Ianto's eyes moved to the upper level of the lodge and he was Clyde looking back from the top window of his and Jack's bedroom, his face pale and full of fear. Ianto now felt himself growing cold with the realisation that the voices were not familiar.

There were strangers in the front yard.

Ianto flicked the horse's reins over a hitching post and considered walking around but then he moved into the tree line and he moved silently with a stealth even a cat would be proud of.

Red caps.

Ianto felt himself start to shake and he forced himself to cease all movement as he took in the scene.

Jack and Abner stood with Gwen and Rhys in the front yard, Jack in full Captain Mode with his shit eating grin as he stood talking to the three in the caps.

Three.

Ianto canted his head and filed that away, they moved in threes around here. Had been three at Abner's too. Huh. Gwen was talking and Ianto canted his head to hear.

"But why do you need to check? We told you there is only us" she demanded, her chin jutting out as she looked in their direction, "Are you here to help us or not!"

"Gwen please" Rhys said as he pulled on her arm but she shook him off.

"Sorry, my sister is distraught" Jack said as he regarded the UNIT soldiers, "This blindness has made her cranky. So, are there others around here? We've not gone exploring yet."

"I would not suggest that" one said with venom, "We need everyone to prepare to move out, we have a shelter…"

"I don't think so" Gwen snorted, "Who do you think you are. Coming in here and bossing people…"

"Gwen!" Rhys barked, pulling at her again and she swung to him, staring off over his left shoulder as she sneered.

"Just because you don't have the guts to stand up to them, these…these things. I will not die on my knees, do you hear me? The rest of them in there can do what they please" she started to shriek and Ianto could have face palmed as she not only gave away that there were others but that they knew they were not men standing in the yard.

Ianto started to assess the battlefield, his eyes scanning the area for weapons and his eyes fell on something in the dashboard of the vehicle still ticking as its engine cooled.

A little doll.

Ianto felt sick. These creatures were trained, not just some sort of stowaway as thought and they had taken the doll to prove there were people then led their handlers straight to them. Ianto sighed as he wondered if it had been reported back and he moved to the vehicle, glad a door was open so he could hook out the equipment to see if they were on some list.

A handwritten pad, notes and proof that they had not reported anything back when he opened the laptop and used the Torchwood Override code Tosh had placed in UNIT as a back door. He checked their checking times and saw they had a note at the top to do so in about an hour. Huh.

Ianto became aware of raised voices as Gwen started to ramp up more, now waving at the lodge as she told them the others were in there and she was happy to work with them to get things done. As long as she and her family were spared.

Ianto dropped the clipboard soundlessly into the seat and stepped around the vehicle as Jack started to talk over top of her, telling them there was no one there and she was altered. Damaged goods. Gwen was enraged now, screaming that she was important. Her life was important. Ianto wondered if he could kill her without too much distraction when one of the soldiers turned and looked at him.

Like.

Right at him.

Ianto took a breath and started to walk towards them, his hand in his pocket seeking the blade as his blood boiled with fear, rage, determination, loyalty. Love. Honour.

Gwen was screaming as Rhys finally let go and turned, walking back towards the lodge like he was giving up but Ianto knew he was going for the shotgun behind the doors.

The soldier looking at him reached out to touch the arm of another who had a weapon and he turned to look back at Ianto as well.

The third one raised the other weapon that had been swinging at his side and Jack yelled out with alarm.

The boom shook the birds into flight.

Blood fell like rain.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto moved like a dancer as Jack screamed, the blood splashing back over him and Abner as Gwen's head seemed to fly apart from the force of the blast. Rhys was at the steps and he looked back in time to see his girlfriend die, his own cry rising as he stumbled towards the lodge now, his first and only thought to protect those children inside.

Ianto was calm, focused.

The blade in his hand seemed to meld into his palm like it was part of him, the tattoo heating and hugging to him as he strode forward, crouching as he got to the three soldiers and the weapon of the one looking in his direction was cut cleanly by the blade which was suddenly a whip, the flame coming from it with a white hot intensity as his wrist flicked it back around the lower leg of the creature and pulled, cutting though it like a knife through butter.

The other two soldiers were watching with shock as Jack pulled his Webley and fired at the head of the nearest one, the boom of the shotgun's double barrels sounding as Rhys also hit the same creature in the chest with extreme malice.

The last remaining creature lunged at Ianto and lost three fingers, his circuitry phasing in and out as he changed from human to beast and back again, Abner now turning to run for the lodge and Rhys who was pumping the shotgun for another double blast. Jack swung his Webley but the creature was already at Ianto, it's snarl guttural as it reached for him and Ianto roared.

Jack felt the heat, turning to warn the others as the blast struck, the weapon on the ground finally overloading from its damage and they were all thrown back. Abner and Rhys were thrown back against the Lodge as the world erupted in a sea of fire that was gone as quickly as it came leaving everyone on the ground and confused.

Well.

Everyone but Ianto who was moving as if un-phased by heat or flame. Strangely his upper clothing had been scorched away but his skin was pristine, that weird tattoo glowing as it seemed to pulse with his heartbeat. The blast making the hair that curled around his ears move. Jack lay on the ground transfixed as Ianto stalked the creature writhing around in pain, the burns making him cry out as he scrambled to rise.

The knife stopped whipping and moved into the form of a staff, Ianto twirling it as he came to stand over the creature, then rammed it down into its skull. The loud pop and squelching noise as Ianto wrenched it to one side as he snarled and then placed his boot on the head and yanked his weapon out making Rhys and Abner watch with fascination.

Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him in close.

Ianto laid his head on Jack's shoulder as he breathed deeply, the tattoo fading to black once more as the danger passed.

Abner rose to his feet and looked at the mess, sighing as he then turned to look at the vehicle.

"We have to move that thing" he said softly, "It might have GPS or something. They might know…"

No. They haven't radioed this in" Ianto said as he pulled back to look at Abner, "An hour before they report back, must be when the mother ship comes into orbit. Their equipment is tagged to connect then."

"Right. We need to move it far away, as far as an hour can take it" Jack agreed as he released Ianto and the others could now see the tattoo.

Rhys walked to the remains of Gwen and looked down with open shock, not sure what to do. Ianto wanted to comfort him but there was no time. An hour. Sun setting and creatures milling around. An hour. Shit.

"Abner, we need to set those electric fences to keep the creatures out especially now we know they are bloody retrievers that gave us away" Ianto pointed at the doll as he spoke and the others saw it for the first time, groaning as Tosh and Andy came out to stand with them. "Jack and I need to book it, we will move this thing as far from here as we can. Jack will drive as I recreate the reports to show another area being checked and this one already checked off as uninhabited. By the time they raise the alarm and hunt for the SUV we will be long gone."

"Sounds like a good plan" Abner said unsteadily as he eyed the young man, "Are you up to it?"

"I would rather go to bed and sleep for a week but beggars and choosers and all that" Ianto shrugged.

Jack went to the SUV and returned with the doll, handing it to Andy to give back to the child, "Those fences are a priority. After you help Rhys dig a grave. You owe her that."

They all nodded as Ianto looked down at the mess. Ianto knew this was going to be a lot of work and he bemoaned the fact only he knew how to do it, his eyes taking in Jack's shock at the loss of Gwen as well as everyone else's.

"We need to bag these as well, recreate a murder scene somewhere else." Ianto finally sighed.

His work was never done.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Jack drove as Ianto silently worked on the paperwork. Funny isn't it? End of the world and all that but you still need paperwork.

Jack glanced over and was amazed at the attention to detail as Ianto meticulously changed the forms to divert attention away from the valley. He even gleaned the other reports already filed and had picked up spelling mistakes, repeating them and smudging the corner of the page.

Finally satisfied, he placed them back in the folder and dropped it carelessly onto the floor like it had fallen there and then clambered over the seats to the back where Jack could see him in the rear view mirror opening the body bags. Jack looked ahead as he drove like a manic, time the issue here as he tried to put as much distance between them and the cabins as possible.

Finally Ianto called for him to stop and Jack pulled into a farmhouse's front yard.

Ianto opened the back and pulled the body bags from the back and started dumping body parts, Jack moving to help. After Ianto told him for the third time that it was wrong he went to the back of the vehicle and pulled out another bag instead as it was clear that Ianto was an artist at this sort of thing and he was best to work as support.

Finally Ianto was satisfied with the bodies and he reached for the bag, removing the burnt pieces of weapon and scattering those about before he then pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid which he squirted over the weapon and nearest body, setting it alight and stepping back with a look of satisfaction.

"Now we have to run" Ianto said softly, "We have less than five minutes to put distance between us and this mess."

"What I wouldn't give for some horses right about now" Jack said and Ianto nodded as he closed the side door where he had plucked a bag from the back seat.

"Come on, we gotta book" Ianto said and they started to jog away from the scene, "There is a stream this way we can travel back on for a while so there is no scent to follow."

They slowed once they were splashing though the shallow water and then once they were walking calmly Jack reached out to catch Ianto's hand and pull him closer, "Stay here close with me."

Ianto nodded and they walked in companionable silence for a while, Jack covertly watching Ianto as he chewed on something, no doubt the armour.

"What do you need?" Jack asked softly and Ianto glanced at him.

"Sleep primarily but my main problem right now is that we are going to be out here in the dark. We won't make it back before nightfall" Ianto sighed, not wanting to discuss what had happened just yet. Jack nodded as he agreed to let it go as well.

"We need to find somewhere to hole up" Jack offered and Ianto shook his head.

"Drones, can you hear them?" Ianto asked, "One passed us heading towards the scene. They will check the area just to be sure and our body heat will stick out. Maybe if we find somewhere covered but I don't know Jack. We need to watch it. We cannot let them find us or they will want to see where we are heading."

"Up ahead" Ianto said after another half hour of trudging, "That barn. See the door is open? Are there animals in there that are free ranging?"

They took a chance and crossed the paddock to check, finding sheep in the back as well as a donkey who obviously lived with the sheep. Two small goats finished out the menagerie and Jack pulled Ianto in then motioned to the ladder up to the hay loft where he pulled Ianto in behind a stack of bales and held him tightly.

Ianto shook with fatigue and cold, settling into the clutch under the Great Coat Jack had thought to grab and they made a nest, more hay pulled on top to create a cocoon. They were starting to drift when Ianto felt something lightly touch his leg and he gave a sharp intake of breath as his grip on Jack tightened, then he looked down and found gleaming eyes blinking back slowly.

"Kitty?" Ianto said softly, looking around as two more approached, smaller this time.

The cat and her two kittens settled between the two men in Ianto's lap and Jack huffed softly in the growing darkness.

It might be the end of the world but cats can find a lap anywhere.

Jack found that comforting.


	34. Chapter 34

34

The night passed without incident or drones, much to their relief.

Jack snuck out and checked around, the scanner finding no sign of anyone else on the area.

They were safe.

He went back into the barn to find Ianto awake and stretching, "You find somewhere to pee out there?"

"A copse of trees nearby" Jack said softly and he watched Ianto head out. Jack checked the barn for anything that might be useful and sighed as he found the cat and her kittens following him.

Jack searched for something they could use for transport knowing there would be something they could take with them and finally settled on a couple of large wheel barrows with four wheels so they could simply push or pull them across the fields. When Ianto did not come back Jack was not concerned knowing he had spied the homestead nearby. Jack had already checked it and found it vacant so let Ianto have his wee pillage, returning with breakfast and supplies.

"Oh Jack!" he said gleefully when he saw the barrows, "Those are large harvesting barrows, right?"

"Yeah, must have fruit orchards here somewhere" Jack smiled, "We can take some goodies back."

"Great, I have some I thought I would have to come back for, I will get some while you set the food out, yeah?" Ianto said excitedly, then leaned in and kissed him before rushing off and Jack smiled softly as this sweet side Ianto never showed around others.

He had missed it as of late.

The kisses were lovely and he hoped Ianto continued the shows of affection when they got back, Jack felt energized.

Ianto returned with an armful of bedding and Jack cooed as he recognised some silk sheets in amongst the pile. Ianto blushed softly as he patted the deep red sheets then shrugged.

"Jack, I want to take the cats too. Do you think they will ride in one?" Ianto frowned as he showed concern.

"We don't know what's out there love" Jack said softly, "Maybe search for a big box we can sit them in? They might get scared if we go through a paddock of cows or something."

"God, yes" Ianto's eyed widened at the thought, then he looked at the food and saw Jack had picked a wee poesy from the garden tyres outside. "Oh Jack."

"Come on, big day of walking ahead" Jack said softly, "Let's get some food in us."

They ate in silence, Ianto humming around his food like he sometimes does when happy and Jack found it wonderfully endearing to watch. The cats soon worked out they had food and gathered for their breakfast too, the little kittens about half grown and friendly which showed the mama was not feral as first thought, probably the family pet.

"Right, I'm going back for more, anything from in here you want or are you coming to pillage with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed softly, "Miss out on being a pirate with you? No brainer."

They were heading for the house when Ianto stopped and canted his head, "listen."

Jack stopped and then looked at Ianto as they both said at the same time "Drone."

They ran for a ditch and the gorse bushed that grew around it, throwing themselves under the hedgerow as Ianto grumbled about his hated for the plant. They watched the drone zoom past at high speed heading in another direction to their intended destination and they both sighed as they relaxed. That had been close.

"Bloody shitty plant" Ianto grumbled as they clambered out and Ianto checked his side where the thorns had dug in.

"Right. Medical kit too, I want some antiseptic cream on these" Jack said sternly, "An infection could kill out here."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded as they went inside and spent the next hours gathering things, not bothering to do the gentle culling, and just taking everything of use. After all, they would not be back and it didn't matter it this was discovered later.

Ianto had found a cat carrier for when mama had to go to the vet or something and he was beside himself as he peered at the wee furry family inside, meowing forlornly as they lamented their capture. Jack had shoved several chickens in another box for his barrow, sure the cats would not appreciate sharing a barrow with the large birds. The fresh eggs had been such a wonderful find.

"Have you tried the walkie-talkie yet?" Ianto asked as he got ready to go and Jack nodded and told him they were still out of range. Maybe another hour of walking.

"Maybe we try every hour on the hour?" Ianto suggested, "Owen might do that. He is methodical like that."

"Yeah, you're right" Jack agreed as he chose the heavier of the two barrows. "We should have thought of that and set it up."

"Cariad, they are battery powered" Ianto pointed out suddenly, "Look, they have buttons. Where are the batteries then?"

Jack looked surprised and then snorted as he helped search for the small motorbike batteries and connected them.

"Not solar charged but Tosh might be able to jerry something up" Ianto said softly, "These would give off no emissions and be a bloody boon!"

"Agreed love" Jack smiled, preparing to leave. "Now, if there are drones we leave them and run, OK? Just stuff, the cats will wait a few hours for us to come back when it's safe. Yeah?"

Ianto nodded as he grinned back, the endearments from Jack also a new thing between them.

Welcome too.


	35. Chapter 35

35

The idiot sheep followed them, almost the entire flock of about twenty plodded behind them like they were kids on some boring day trip with their parents. Ianto was most amused and kept looking back and giggling.

They got home without problem, Ianto watching as Abner crowed over the electric fences and he turned to Jack, "I was thinking on the way back."

"Yeah? I was mostly watching your arse" Jack admitted with a cheeky grin and as he had hoped Ianto laughed.

"No, the fencing. That bloody gorse. Was used as hedgerows, remember?" Ianto smiled, "We plant some and cut some to shove about in the meantime. Clumps that we can then place electric fences out to connect between clumps, in time the gorse can cover the entire area as a fence the sheep and cows won't want to argue with."

"Good idea" Abner nodded, then saw the chickens, "Ah, egg makers! Brilliant!"

Ianto went in and found Rhys sitting on a bed looking into space so he sat next to him for a while, then opened the box he had carried in to reveal the cats, curled up asleep.

"Rhys, these have to be inside animals at night and especially for the next three days so they don't run away, we can't let them out or the lizards will eat them. Can you sort bowls and bedding please?" Ianto asked and Rhys turned to look at him, the look of gratitude raw.

Ianto hadn't treated him like he was damaged, hadn't fussed simply asked politely.

"Rhys, there is nothing I can do or say to make this better right now, you have to work through this" Ianto said sadly, "Gwen could have been a productive member of this family. She might have gotten over her episode, rallied. I had faith in her. When she endangered the children my heart broke for all of us."

"And her sleeping about?" Rhys asked hollowly, "She was gonna bed your fella?"

"Owen and Andy?" Ianto canted his head, "Look. Andy might have been long ago when she first joined the force, I never saw any indication of it. Owen? I think that was a test. She was unsure if she was ready to commit. Maybe sleeping with him showed her she didn't want anyone else. After all, it's you she went home to."

"You think?"

"Rhys, she loved you" Ianto assured him, "She will be missed. Her sense of humor for one."

Rhys nodded as he accepted the little white lies, rising to sort the cats out and Ianto turned to find Jack there listening. Ianto went to him, hugging him as he gave thanks that they were OK and he held his Cariad tightly.

"I'm so tired" Jack said softly, "It's another couple of hours until tea to bring the kids on before dusk lock down, wanna go up and have a snooze?

"Gods yes" Ianto groaned, "My legs are killing me."

"Come on" Jack led Ianto up and helped him take off his boots, inspecting his feet and relived to find them OK, then he undressed as Ianto laid back on the bed and sighed softly. Jack then climbed onto the bed and stated to massage Ianto's' legs as he sighed softly, "Roll over love. Let me at those muscles that will Charlie Horse once you relax into sleep."

Ianto did as asked and was soon drifting in a blissful haze as Jack saw to his tired limbs, satisfied once a soft snore started. Then he climbed in and pulled the covers up, kissing Ianto gently as he wished him good dreams and they slept.

The others unpacked the gear and the kids found the cats, Owen explaining that the doors had to be kept shut so they didn't run away and get eaten. They promised dutifully to care for them, their little lands clasped even though Owen could not see it and he nodded like he could. He sat and told them about cats as they hung off every word, Owen considered wize.

The smell of food woke the men, Ianto wriggling as he kissed Jack and then raced for the loo. Jack laughed as Ianto then ran back for a robe as he remembered he was just in his boxers and Jack rose to follow, going down to find the tea underway.

"The boy is in there, will be out in a sec. Come sit. Eat" Abner said happily, "You brought some of this back after all."

"The chickens?" Ianto asked as he reentered.

"In the barn tonight, I will sort a coup for them tomorrow from one of the old water towers or something. Good job there we forgot them last time" Abner said as he handed the bowl of mashed potato along.

"Good" Ianto smiled, "And what's this. Does someone have a new dress? Lordy, look at this little angel!"

The little girl preened as she stood to show them.

"Dawn, sit and eat please" Bonny said gently as Clyde drank his milk happily, enjoying the full creamy milk that had been milked from one of the cows earlier.

"We need to sort these sheep too. I locked them in but they are buggers for pulling shit about." Abner said, "The fences tomorrow, OK?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, even the children who were using far too much tomato sauce.

So what.

They were celebrating after all.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The relief at surviving another day was immense and Ianto wondered if each new day dawning would be met with the enthusiasm they were ending this one with. Gods, they had slept the rest of the afternoon away and felt energised now, his eyes sliding to Jack as he wondered if Jack felt that same buzz deep in the very marrow of his bones.

Jack was talking and turned his head, Ianto catching his eye and the wink confirmed Ianto's unspoken question.

Yes.

Gonna have to be quiet as church mice while enticing the devil himself in a few scant hours. Ianto felt scandalous in the raunchiest possible way, trying to stave off a blush at the thought of what he wanted to do to this naughty Captain whose hand had slid under the table to stroke Ianto's thigh ever so gently.

Lovingly.

Again Ianto was reassured that the affection was real. Instead of chastising or moving his leg like he might have in 'the other time', Ianto leaned against Jack slightly to show acceptance of his affection. Both men tried to act nonchalant about it but Abner's look of quiet reflection told them he knew damned well they were lusting like young fools.

Tosh agreed that she could fix something to recharge the batteries on the barrows, the ideas for their usage flying as they all laughed softly.

Owen cleared his throat and Ianto turned with interest, this being something Owen did before asking a question.

"Look, as soon as you two had left we all talked about what happened, sorry if that's rude but we are all sitting here politely ignoring the big Welsh Elephant in the room." Owen said calmly, "I really want it explained."

"An alien artefact in one of the boxes attached to Ianto" Jack replied, "My fault. I forgot to warn him. It's safe, just a form of armour."

"Oh" Owen snarked with exaggerated relief, "Thank fuck for that. I thought a whip of fiery death that transforms into a staff with stabby bits and then shrinks away into some sort of tattoo was dangerous"

Ianto pulled the knife from his pocket and placed it in Owen's hand, "This is the knife."

Owen jolted in the seat, then frowned as his fingers explored what he could not see, "Really? A pocket knife thing?"

"Yeah"

Owen snorted as he grinned, his head turning in Ianto's direction, "But you are OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto assured him, touched that he showed concern, "It doesn't hurt. I am fine. Jack explained it all at the time and I didn't panic because he spoke the truth. I can't really say what happened because it's all new to me too. But I promise, if I felt weird or sick in any way you would be the first person I tell. You are my doctor, right?"

Owen nodded, looking relieved in Ianto's words and Ianto rose to clear the table.

"Right" Abner clapped his hands, "Shut down. Come on kids, we have to get this right, the more often we do it the better. We start with the barn and surrounding area. Checking the electric fences are working, right?"

Clyde and Dawn were racing to put their shoes on.

"They need more" Ianto said softly, "Gumboots for a start. Toys and such. Winter clothing. We left in such a hurry, I grabbed what I could from the mall but it's not enough."

"I can make a map of the farms in the area that had kids" Abner offered, "Then some wee excursions? Day trips on horseback to check?"

"Yeah" Ianto nodded, "We can test those walkie-talkies more and I also want more electric fencing. Gorse too. A drone or two of our own would be nice, some older kids might have one."

"That's a brilliant idea by the way" Abner praised, "Gorse for fencing was traditional, remembering that was great. We can hide the electric fencing more, by having it messy and now orderly in design it will just look like bushes from the air, those drones will not pick up a pattern."

"That's what I thought" Ianto nodded on agreement, "It will take a while to grow, a season or two so if we cut some now and just place it, it won't look out of place as it is all dying off for winter."

"Agreed" Abner rose and Ianto looked to Rhys who still sat quietly.

"What do you say Rhys?" Ianto asked calmly, "Tosh gets those barrows working maybe some of the closer homesteads can be visited with those? We can pick the last of the seasonal fruit along the way too."

Rhys looked up with surprise as being included, then smiled wanly and nodded.

Ianto made a mental note to be a better friend, the man was hurting ever so quietly. What a huge sacrifice, his own girlfriend. Ianto thought of Lisa and the fact he couldn't do it, he could not pull that trigger.

Rhys had.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Ianto took a bar of soap, a towel and a change of clothes as he headed for the river running along the back of the property. There was still light, the official shut down for the night not for another hour. He was almost to the trees when a small voice called after him and he turned to find Clyde following him with a look of intensity that children have when they want to talk about something. Ianto placed the things on a stump and walked towards the little boy who was without Owen for a change.

"What's up buddy?" Ianto asked as he sat on a log and the little boy came along side, "You need something?"

"Those things will come back" he said with big eyes, "What will we do?"

Ianto rubbed his face as he tried to find the right words, knowing at this age they could be taken as gospel "Clyde. The electric fences put up this avo will help keep the lizard things out. If they can't get in then they can't hurt us. Maybe they will simply move on then. Tosh and I are working on an alarm system, motion detectors or something so if someone of something does get close to camp we will have time to raise the alarm and hide, right, run. Whatever we need to. Tosh is very clever and we are still gathering things to help her keep us safe. OK?"

"Uncle Rhys shot her" Clyde whispered and Ianto swallowed. "Her head exploded."

"Yes" Ianto replied slowly, "Her mind was gone, she was acting crazy and the baddies were going to hurt us. Uncle Rhys wanted you safe. He made a choice. They were going to hurt all of us. Doing that meant they couldn't hurt you. This is a hard place right now. We have to do hard things, maybe even bad things to get through. We will though. All of us grown-ups will always do what we have to, to keep you and your family safe. We are all a big family now and we need to stick together. Gwen…she was never going to make it. She couldn't live here."

Clyde looked at his feet as he considered, then he looked up again, "But what if they do come again?"

"Then I shall kill them" Ianto answered calmly, his hand resting on the little boy's knee. "I will tear them apart with growls and gnashing of teeth like a big monster. I will destroy anyone who tries to harm you. I promise."

Clyde nodded, a promise being a strong thing and he might be young but he was old enough to know that a promise from this man was gold. He rose and wandered off to do his little jobs he had been given and Ianto headed to get a quick wash. He knew the water would be hot enough for a shower inside but he needed to moment or two just to shake off what had happened, so much in such a short space of time. If it was doing his head in the poor little ones must be totally gaga. He was glad Clyde felt comfortable enough to ask him, vowing to always speak the truth to him as he had already grown beyond his wee years in the last few days.

Gods, barely a week. Not even.

Ianto's heart bled for those poor wee mites and he was glad to see Andy taking an interest in their Mama, suspecting there had been interest before all this hit the fan. As he walked and ruminated, he also made mental notes where clumps of gorse grew so they could move them tomorrow. He knew they needed more security, the bloody dogs were useless. Typical working dogs. They did as they were told like good boys and laid down when not needed. No. He needed barkers, growlers and if need be biters.

It then occurred to him that more dogs might to tied up and starving, the horror of the thought stopping him in his tracks. Gods, they needed a drone or two to check for that sort of thing. Shit.

Ianto's mind was whirring, so many thoughts, ideas and worries that it was a relief to reach the water, kneeling and dunking his entire head under.

He sat up and let the water flow over his now naked top half. The water soothed the tattoo which still burned slightly even if he was not going to admit to it and cause worry. He knew it would settle. Somewhere deep inside he knew it was no threat to him.

Just to them.

And that thought comforted him ever so much.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Jack found Ianto in the barn, at a work bench pottering with an old butter churn. He knew Ianto had heard him because he had shifted his stance to let Jack into the space as well.

Jack skimmed his hands up his thighs, slipping them under the hem of his shirt and raising it. He ached at the sight of his bare chest with its tribal-like tattoo and clutched his backside, bringing him right to the edge of the counter.

"Jack!"Ianto scolded even as he dragged his fingertips down his chest, over his stomach, and to his hips again. They stopped there, running along the waist of his jeans. He could feel his hesitation.

He smiled.

Jack moulded his hands around Ianto's pert arse, eliciting a moan from him, and then squeezing them. Ianto sighed when he stroked his thighs and then delved between them, teasing the tip of his dick through his trousers. Jack fumbled in his pocket for the gel.

Jack lowered his head to Ianto's nipple when he leaned back; planting his hands against the counter behind him, and Jack sucked his right nipple into his mouth. He slid one hand around Ianto's back, settling it on his bottom once more, and slid the middle finger of his other into his arse. He dipped down to his warm core with the slicked digits and eased his finger deep into him, gaining another long moan.

His cock ached and bobbed, hungry to be inside him.

He licked Ianto's nipple, swirling his tongue around the hard bead, and slowly pumped him with his finger, loving the feel of his warm velvet depths around it. He stroked the soft spot inside him, running his finger around it, applying enough pressure to make him gasp and cling to him.

The moment he tightened around him, he pulled his finger out and stopped touching him. He kissed up from his chest to his neck, licking and sucking it, drawing a mixture of giggles and moans from him. He stilled when Jack took hold of his cock and ran it down the length of Ianto's, and then sighed when he eased himself into him, stretching his tight body.

"Jack." he kissed him, still holding his shoulders, clinging to him. Ianto's kiss was slow but passionate, dominant in a way that Jack hadn't expected from him, and it thrilled him.

He took hold of Ianto's hips and held him steady as he slowly thrust into him, long strokes that would have him coming undone before long, but the sound of his moaning into his mouth was worth it. Ianto's kissed him deeper, his tongue tangling with his, his grip on his shoulders tight and unrelenting.

"Jack," he whispered against his lips between kisses, saying it with such hunger that he drove deeper into him, struggling to keep his pace slow. He gathered Ianto into his arms, kissing him, moving deep within him, feeling the intensity of their bodies fusing as one. He could sense his feelings, could experience the pleasure that radiated through him, throbbing in waves that crashed over him and threatened to carry him away.

He held Ianto close, plunging his body into his, seeking a stronger connection between them so he could know that this meant something to him too.

Ianto gripped his shoulders harder, drawing him closer to him and wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, until he could barely move inside him. He thrust shallow and slow, drawing the moment out, wanting it to last forever. Ianto's lips played over his, as gentle as their lovemaking, and he was lost.

 _He wasn't alone. He felt something for him too. This was more than lust and hunger._

This was something magical.

Ianto buried his face into Jack's neck and his fingers into his hair, holding him, clinging as though he wanted this to never end too.

Jack thrust deeper into him again, longer strokes that elicited breathy moans from Ianto that washed over his skin. Ianto's body tensed around his and he brought him right to the edge of the counter, clutching his backside to support him so he wouldn't fall, and drove harder into him. His moans grew louder, and Jack groaned along with Ianto each time he thrust his cock into the warm depths, searching for release, wanting to feel him climax.

Ianto threw his head back and uttered his name when he came, his body quivering and clenching him, drawing him into joining. He plunged his cock deep into him and whispered his name as he came as well, throbbing as he spilled himself, and breathing hard as his heart thundered and his body trembled.

He was still a moment, catching his breath, clinging to him, not wanting to leave his warm body, and then opened his eyes and looked into Ianto's.

Ianto smiled shyly. "I think we could both use a dip in the river now."

He nodded, withdrew his cock from him, and set him down. Ianto's blush was fading as his heartbeat started to return to normal and he stole one more kiss before pulling his pants up.

The feeling of Jack's seed slowly escaping his butt as he headed inside for towels and soap was wonderful.

Gods, he had needed that.


	39. Chapter 39

39

The men returned as the light faded, their hair wet and faces flushed as they helped secure the buildings. Abner watched Ianto as he glanced repeatedly at Jack with open affection and Jack's return smile just as sweet.

Mama didn't raise no fool. Abner knew what they had been up to and he was pleased they had kept it quiet and away from the main group. He was surprised at himself, not realizing what an old prude he was until now, the thought of two men in the same bed something he had never thought about. Now he saw the love between them he scolded himself for ever thinking it was about sex.

"I'm done!" Clyde said proudly, "Me and Uncle Owen and going in to help set the table now. Uncle Rhys sez the meal is almost ready."

"Great" Abner replied as he ruffled the child's hair, "I'm starving."

"Me too" the wee man sighed, turning to run off and Abner watched him go with affection. Such a nice kid. God, it seemed some sort of destiny for him to be here, these kids needing him. Kids always needing him.

"Abner?" Ianto said softly, his hand landing on Ander's arm, "You OK there?"

"Just thinking" Abner smiled at the open affection and concern, "I seem to have been bred for this. This place, these little ones. Like my entire life was leading up to this. My prepper skills, my knowledge now useful."

"Abner" Ianto said softly, "You were always useful. You impacted my life and the lives of countless kids. Maybe this is the destination but I assure you the journey was fruitful too."

Abner smiled as he was again reminded of how much he likes this one.

"Yan" Owen was calling from the veranda and Ianto turned to wave, then laughed at himself for such a natural yet useless gesture.

"Coming mate" he yelled, turning to nod politely to Abner before walking away. Nice manners that boy. Always did have lovely manners. Abner went back to the head count of the horses.

"Owen?" Ianto drew close and Owen gestured inside, "Tosh thinks she is picking up something in the static."

Ianto went in and found her sitting on the bed surrounded by tech like a little girl surrounded by her dollies. For some reason he found it endearing and couldn't resist a soft kiss to her head as he leaned over to see what she was doing.

She smiled and turned up the volume. Ianto canted his head as he strained to listen, his frown deepening as he detected voices in amongst the white noise.

"We need a CB Radio" she lamented, "I mean, I might be able to rig an aerial array that can help get better reception but we will only be listening and have no way to ask questions or anything. We might listen for hours and get no Intel."

Ianto sat and rubbed her knee softly, "Don't worry. Jack and I are going to scour some homesteads about the place for the kids, we will add that to the list. Maybe some of the larger combine harvesters might have some, they communicated between each other when two are working a field, right?"

"Right" she lit up at Ianto fixed it, like he always did.

"Don't worry" Ianto repeated, "You list what you need, pilfer what is already here and over the next few days Jack and I will play cat burglars stealthing about pinching stuff."

And looking for animals that need saving too, he didn't say it but thought it.

The evening meal will roast meat and vegetables, everyone complimenting the cook and Rhys looked so happy he might burst. Andy offered to help him clear up as the kids went to get ready for bed and Ianto took on the role of storyteller.

Once everyone was settled Ianto sat on the edge of the large mattress lump that they slept on with their mother and he began telling them the Princess Bride, even doing the vices for the characters.

Once they were asleep he whispered "To be continued."

"Wow" Owen said softly, "I could see it. I remember watching it and I could remember as you said it, I saw it."

"Well, tomorrow might I will tell them the second half so you have time to think of some you might want to hear that are suitable for them too" Ianto patted his leg "If I know them we can all enjoy the classics."

Owen nodded happily as he settled in his own bed and Ianto watched Clyde slip from the covers and pad over and into Owen's arms without a second thought as his mother watched with a look of soft affection that a mother sometimes has.

That night they all slept well, the watches taken silently and Abner slept without pain. His happiness and contentment making the arthritic joints silent for a change.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto turned in the saddle to look back at Jack as his mount plucked some grass and Jack took a drink from his flask.

"Looks like a homestead over this rise" he said to Jack, "Abner put a cross and a little tick. That means children and possible tec, right?"

"Yeah" Jack tried to remember, "Crosses for kids stuff, ticks for tec."

"Right" Ianto nodded, "Well, let's go see. I hope we do better than the last one."

The previous homestead had been silent and foreboding, a single dog dead in a cage as it had no water or food and a clear sign that the owners had scarpered with a loaded vehicle. Not much to take of use. Ianto was annoyed and had been impatient to go, not even something for Tosh found.

Jack approached on foot as Ianto covered him from the rise, invisible in the long grass with the scope of the rifle placing him next to his Cariad through the sights.

Clear.

Ianto moved down to meet Jack who was patiently waiting and they began their checks of the place, finding not one but two drones, signs of teenage children who were damned spoilt and ignorant with it as one drone was still in its box.

Jack kissed Ianto's cheek as Ianto was looking through the bedding in the hall cupboard and then Jack walked out to hunt the sheds for a CB radio of they were lucky.

Ianto was collecting tinned food when Jack let out a shout making Ianto drop the cans and move with speed for the barn, his tattoo burning as his blood pressure rose and he slammed in to find a mare and little foal that looked mere days old.

The mare was in a bad way, no food or water and yet she had been valiantly trying to care for her baby. Jack was already lifting the foal onto a little carriage, "Ianto, look for another horse or two, she can't pull. She will be lucky to walk it home. I'll get her some fluids."

Ianto waked the stalls and found a big boy, old and solid as he stared back at the man. His stall was filthy and it was clear he had eaten some of his bedding as he starved. Ianto opened the stall and let him walk, then following and finding two more large horses that were in pain. He watched the big boy lead them out into the corral where they headed for the hay bales he placed there with greedy glee.

"Babe?"

"Out here Jack" Ianto called back and Jack came out to whistle softly, "Abner is going to have kittens when they come back. I don't know how much feed is here."

"Grain" Jack said, "Oats and barley in the sacks we can take love. Lots of ha as well, if we can find a way to transport it, shit. We should have had the barrows closer."

"Jack? Is that a truck in that shed?" Ianto squinted as he looked at the grill of an old Mac truck and Jack ran for it, knowing from the aerial array that there was a CB inside the cab, his hoot confirming it.

"Damn, probably still goes too" Jack sighed, looking over the pristine big rig as Ianto considered and looked back at the horses.

"How heavy is it?" Ianto asked softly, "It's a stock trailer right?"

Jack looked down at him with a grimace of confusion and Ianto smiled up at him, so handsome, "Jack. The Big Boy is clearly a Clydesdale. These two his cross bred children have his size. What were they bred for?"

"Pulling?" Jack said, then face palmed as he looked back at his clever, clever beloved.

"Do you think they can? They are not in the best shape" Ianto was worried, looking between them and the truck.

"We will let them eat and drink while we fill the trailer with stiff, not too heavy and then we will see" Jack nodded, "This is no heavier than the old beer barrels and such. These horses are work horses, clearly used for natural logging around here. Harnesses show hard work. We can brave the road as they would not expect it on broad daylight and we've not seen hair nor hide of them on the old farm road, one of us riding ahead to check while the other drives the team. We can get the Rig to the barn at the homestead by the trail to the cabins then just unpack and transport the short distance."

"Come on, let's get that bedding" Jack said as he headed for the house, "I also saw some books you were ogling in there."

"Yes, I was" Ianto laughed, "The Lego and Christmas decorations too please."

"Christmas?" Jack swung to look at him with his eyebrows raised, "Shit. When is it?"

"Eight weeks" Ianto replied softly, his mind still sharp, "So maybe we have a few things hidden for the kids so Santa survives too?"

"Good idea, I'm hungry." Jack said happily, "Lunch?"

"Lunch" Ianto confirmed, heading for the house as Jack took a moment to pat the truck and wonder if the horses could do it, then followed. After they had eaten he would hook up two of the big horses and see if it was a strain or not. Then the third for luck so the mama and baby could ride in style.

Ianto seemed confident.

Jack decided to be as well.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Once fed and watered the horses had new life breathed into them as if they knew they were being rescued and their hooves clattered as they pranced about on the sealed driveway.

"Easy now" Ianto crooned, holding the head of Big Boy as he was now christened, Ianto's' hands soothing in that special way he had with all things with a pulse.

Jack sat on the bonnet of the old truck and held his breath as he flicked the reins and Ianto stepped back, his own horse waiting patiently to go point. The truck started to move as the horses lumbered forward and Ianto clasped his hands to his chest with glee is it was obvious that the strain was minimal to them. If he had thought for a single moment that they might suffer he would have said no but it seemed like they were eager to go at any price.

Poor things.

Ianto mounted his horse and rode out ahead, scanning nervously for patrols or drones, the walkie-talkie gripped tightly so he could warn Jack to abandon it he had to, his horse walking alongside the front of the Mack so Jack could slide off into the saddle and high tail it. Ianto snorted softly as himself as he realised he was thinking in old spaghetti western terms. High tail it. Lordy.

Ianto's horse was calm, happy and unconcerned as they rounded a bend and Ianto relaxed as he realised he was standing in the stirrups expecting an ambush of something, he told himself to settle the fuck down man!

Then before he knew it they were at the old abandoned homestead that had originally been Abner's before his new place further from the cabins where they had met him and Ianto opened the large barn so the Mack could be pulled in and hidden from drones who would notice the new addition to the lawn.

Big fucking lawn ornament that.

Ianto pondered the fact he seemed a bit lippy today in his head and he wondered if that was because he was happy. End of the world and all but damn he was so happy he could shout.

The truck rolled past with ease, Jack clambering though the open door into the cab to apply brakes as he also pulled on the reins, stopping inside and as Ianto swung the doors shut and finally relaxed Jack called out that he needed the toilet.

Ianto grinned as he shook his head and led the horses to a nearby stall area so they could rest and get more feed. Poor things needed extras. Once seen to Ianto went to leave the barn and he froze, his hand on the door handle.

Something had his tattoo tingling like spiders crawling over his skin and he peered through the cracked door.

Drones.

Three of them he could see.

Ianto couldn't see Jack and he hoped like hell he was onto it as he was too scared to use the Walkie-Talkies, maybe they could hear as they seemed advanced tec. One drone lazily rose to peer into the windows of the house and another circled the house like a police squad about to do a raid, Ianto swallowed thickly as a small voice whispered that they knew Jack was in there. Then another voice calmly asked where the third drone had gone and Ianto had a moment of panic as he looked up and saw the drone rising up the side of the barn.

Decisions, decisions.

Ianto dove for the hay, wriggling into the large nest and hiding as Big Boy calmly took a mouthful and stared down at the nice yet strange human who was playing the fool.

Ianto held his breath and hoped for the best, not much more you can do really.

Gods, Jack be ok.

After what seemed hours there was a soft creaking sound and then Ianto heard Jack whispering his name so he sat up and looked to the doorway where Jack was looking in with equal panic.

"Gone?" Ianto hissed.

"Shit, good thinking hiding in there" Jack said as he fell into the hay and pulled Ianto into a hug, "Please just stay here for a while love. My heart gave out, I am sure I had a fucking heart attack on the loo. Only room without a window but I heard the fucking things."

"They didn't find you." Ianto reasoned, feeling Jack shake against him. "Too cold in there?"

"I wasn't worried about me, the toilet cistern full of cold water between me and the wall, baby I was terrified they would find the horses and investigate, then find you" Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck as he breathed in the goodness that is pure Ianto.

"The horses seemed to know, they crowded around me so it was one big blob of heat, the drones could see in the windows but we made sure the barn was locked before we moved to the cabins. Not even the upper ventilation widow is open so they couldn't get in" Ianto soothed, "Oh gods. I really need to take a dump now, that was intense."

Jack rose and helped Ianto out of the hay, brushing him down and they checked the skies before heading back inside, Ianto's inner monologue still raging about how close that had been.

"Body heat" Ianto said as he sat on the loo and watched Jack racing past the crack in the sliding door. Who has a sliding door on their toilet, I ask you. So Abner to just have whatever… should be grateful it's not just a curtain or something.

"Huh?"

"Body heat" Ianto repeated louder, "If we use some foil emergency blankets we could mask our body heat."

Jack went quiet and Ianto knew he had stopped moving, standing there processing, then movement began again, "Good idea love. We have plenty from the emergency kits. I will talk to Tosh, I think she can sew."

Ianto snorted, "Jack? Sexist much? Who can sew?"

Jack went quiet again and then the laughter stared as a choked apology was heard and Ianto grinned.

The grandson of a master tailor stood to flush.

He already had a loose pattern in mind.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Jack and Ianto accepted the return hugs and questions, leaving the part about the drones until the children had gone to look at the boxes of Lego Ianto had suddenly remembered on the tray of the horse drawn trailer from Abner's old homestead.

"So, nice horses. And more stuff at the old house?" Abner asked as he rose to watch out the window as the kids fell onto the crates and boxes like plundering pirates.

"Three drones" Jack said quickly, "They were seeking, organised and thorough. We were infinitely lucky that they missed us. They had a damned good look about."

"Shit" Andy said softly, "That close? That old place looked unlived in but they checked?"

"We moved out of that place near on eighteen years ago" Abner agreed, "Built the new place my family lived in as my wife was finding a log cabin style living too hard. It's been empty ever since, I just use the barn and outer sheds for this place as it's closer than the new one."

"Well. They came this close" Jack sighed, "We need to be aware. We need a drill occasionally with those wee ones so it becomes a game. If it really happens they won't panic then."

"I agree with Jack" Ianto nodded, the day had been long and although fruitful, tiring as all hell.

"Actually you gave me an idea" Abner said as he leaned back, "That barn at hte old place had a cellar. I had forgotten all about it, to the left side. Shit. We can store some extra food and such down there, it's colder than a witch's tit even in summer. Less to bring back now, we can hide quite a bit down there."

"A root cellar" Ianto nodded, "Good. When we go back tomorrow for the other tuff we will split the load and hide what we don't need here right now. Will give s more room and I cn build some reserves for the winter months. Also, this time next year there will not be homes to pilfer. We need long term supplies. I am also thinking about our little river out there, that water is going to be damned freezing this winter. We can keep some stuff in a little eddy if we dig it now, like an underwater cellar too."

"Yes" Abner nodded, pointing a finger at Ianto, "Airtight containers, stuff will keep the same as a fridge."

"We have the fridge and small freezer here that is solar powered but I agree we need more storage. If we kill a cow there will be so much meat" Tosh nodded as Rhys silently moved around the table placing down cups of coffee.

"Ah." Ianto sighed happily "Fond some of this too. Ground coffee and a lovely big percolator jug. A couple of blends in large vacuum sealed containers. I almost wept. If we dig one here we can use that for the children to hide in, cold and underground. Their heat undetectable."

Rhys smiled softly as he placed down cucumber and tomato sandwiches, Ianto's look of glee pleasing to him as he knew Ianto liked these.

"Where's my fish paste then" Jack said sulkily and Rhys rolled his eyes as anther plate of mixed sandwiches appeared, the kids roaring in pulling a box between them like it was on casters. Ianto looked again. It was. A skateboard was being used like trolley wheels and he laughed at their quick thinking.

"Set it up over there, then you don't have to break it down for bedtime. It can stay and evolve for several days in that corner" Ianto pointed, laughing as they kids changed course. "Wait!"

Ianto rose and hurried to the cupboard, emerging with a plan apple green sheet that he shook out and lay over the large mat on the floor. "There you go. It's a funny colour so you will see all the pieces better, also when you are finished we can just pick the sheet up by the corners. Easy."

Excited children clapped and little arms hugged him as he got a thank you from children too excited to voice their delight in his brain's great workings. Ianto settled back to watch, the affection on his face making Bonny reach out to squeeze his hand affectionately before rising and taking the grizzling baby over to watch the others. Ianto was glad he had topped the box with some other toys large and safe for little mouth that might be teething.

"So thoughtful" Tosh said, then explained to Owen who nodded.

"Yeah, teething is gonna be a killer" Owen agreed, "We do have Bonjella in the medical supplies, but teething rings and stuff should be on the watch list buddy."

"They are Owen" Ianto assured him, reaching out to pat his hand affectionately, "Not come across a baby friendly house yet."

"The Dawsons" Abner sat up, "Here, where is the map? Half a day away. They had twins about two now…well. Also had a lot of mod cons, might have weapons too, he was a hunter. You might have to stay overnight, god. Just an hour by vehicle but moving across county on horseback is a bitch time wise."

"We work with what we have" Jack soothed, "Safety is paramount. I would rather take time and get there in one piece every time."

"Agreed" Ianto smiled, no afraid to spend a night way from the cabins. Not if Jack was there too. Ianto's fears had subsided considerably with the armour making him feel safer. Almost…

Badarse!


	43. Chapter 43

**HOUSEKEEPING UPDATE BY IANTO JONES**

The Huntrall that knocked out the power grids and used Unit as are still patrolling the main roads but seem unaware or unconcerned with the farm tracks. We have found the horses easily traverse the terrain and the barrows are working well but I worry about the life of the batteries, even with solar charging I will eventually have to look for more.

The lizard things called Gergits are often used by the Huntrall as pets. They are like rats. They live in the humid mists. Jack had seen some on another planet the size of rats but the ones now populating Earth are the size of small dogs and dangerous. The Huntrall are using them for surveillance and the electrical grid around the property seems to be keeping them out as they only travel in the mist. I am thinking maybe they can't handle bright sunlight with their sensitive eyes or skin or something. I have made a note to collect more security lights so we can test that theory, maybe an infrared bulb if I am lucky.

Horse drawn carts, western style living with little to no power except for some solar as the mother ships can detect engine heat. Any motor might draw in the drones. We will need to keep things quiet so they are not discovered and the carbon emission thing is so we cannot just get vehicles like they do on the TV shows. You would think the amount of time I spent watching Walking Dead shows and such I would have been better prepared but damn if there was a Zombie outbreak I think Owen would have been our saviour there.

Although blind Owen is still contributing and the children see him as theirs. Clyde (6), Dawn (4) and baby Jethro (1 ½) are all sighted. Although Andy treats them as his there has been no romance between him and Bonny. He treats her more like his sister as he now realises his infatuation with her was silly. I am not sure if I am sad to see there is nothing more than friendship or interested in the amount of time he spends with Rhys these days.

With Gwen now deceased and Rhys has thrown himself into caring for the children and feeding everyone. I don't think he has properly grieved yet. I am a little worried about this and waiting for the collapse. I am glad he has Andy for a friend.

I know things are sparse right now but I also have faith that the new tunnel house garden we started will provide winter vegetables, the lettuces already looking spritely. Is that the right term?

Things with Jack are great. I have faith in him too.

Abner is starting to feel the cold and I worry, the first snows are due any day and recons will have to shut down. One more homestead to pilfer, one that had babies so the wee one can have something too. I have placed some toys in the root cellar where the kids don't know they are, Christmas will come this year if it fucking kills me.

Tosh is not complaining but I have had trouble with more clothes for her, so petite. I will check this last homestead as well, Abner said the mother was small. Fingers crossed yeah?

I continue to be impressed with everyone's attitude, we need to keep tight. The children are such a delight, the wee baby Jethro is so cute reaching out for hugs from whoever is the favourite of the day and I have noticed he has a fondness for Jack. Can't say I blame him, I prefer his arms too. We've only had a few moments of dirty times and mostly cuddle. I find is nice that he reaches for me constantly, like a big version of Jethro.

I wish I could give him a child but take comfort in the knowledge that I really don't have to share him that much and don't really have to worry about that. He is invested in me, in us. I believe that now.

Sorry, that sounded lame. Gods, is it wrong to be glad Owen is blind because if he ever found and read this drivel he would torment me mercilessly.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat staring at the page for a while, feeling bad for even writing it down. He looked up and saw Owen entering with his Guide Child as Owen called wee Clyde, both of them searching for something in the bedding of Tosh and Owen's bed that hadn't been folded up yet.

"And what are you two baddies up to?" Ianto asked happily and Clyde grinned as he straightened up to answer.

"We was playing with the Walkies and the batteries are low, there is another box that was with them but it fell out" he explained.

"Ah. There are more in the cupboard" Ianto said as he rose from the old sofa and gestured at a cupboard by the door to the kitchen, "Batteries and light bulbs and flashlights as well in that one buddy."

"Thanks Uncle Ianto" the little boy crowed happily as he ran to fetch the batteries and then seized Owen's hand to lead him away.

"Owen?"

"Yeah thanks Uncle Ianto" Owen parodied and Ianto chuckled. "I'm teaching the kids where we have to go if there is a bad man. We are doing it a lot so if it's dark I can lead them instead."

"Wow, goods idea" Ianto nodded, Owen still looking for ways or provide.

After a few moments Ianto settled back to add it to the day's entry in his notebook.

Owen deserved a mention for that.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Ianto was nervous yet also trying to be positive as they approached the homestead. Jack brought Big Boy and his son to a halt, climbing off the cart to walk to the spot Ianto was standing, his own horse tethered already.

Through the copse of trees they could see the house and Ianto was nervously scanning, something not totally right.

He couldn't hear anything but it alls seemed too…easy.

"Usual?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded as he took a knee and raised the rifle. Jack walked confidently toward the house calling out but got no response, as Jack entered Ianto let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and he waited to see if Jack would come out.

The All Clear signal and he rose, unbolting the rifle and grabbing the reins to lead the horses in, the clattering cart behind them. Jack looked grim and Ianto didn't really want to know but his raised his eyebrows anyway.

"Don't go inside" Jack said softly, Ianto turning that way.

"Not the babies" he said sadly.

"No, no!" Jack said quickly, "Gods, no baby. No. They had shut their dogs inside. It took them a few days to die by the looks."

Ianto blanched and stepped back, clearly not wanting to see such cruelty.

"I will do the house, you do the barn and sheds, OK?" Jack offered, "I will just grab everything babyfied and children based. You look for anything that can be used for the tunnel house. Also, that root cellar we are digging OK?"

"Don't forget clothes for Toshi love" Ianto wandered off and Jack went in, feeling sick but doing what he had to. Portraits in the walls showed a proud family with the wife small and petite like Abner remembered. The little ones cute and edible with their wee rosy cheeks.

There were two rooms for the little ones, another for the teenager that must be from a previous marriage or something as this was clearly a seldom used room and there was no sign of recent use. Also, no photos told Jack there was no need to search.

Jack packed everything, then remembered Tosh so he moved to the adult's room and cleaned out both wardrobes. Dresses, warm slacks and clothing, coats and footwear he hoped would fit. Ianto would know her shoe size but he really didn't want Ianto in here.

Ianto gave so much, did so much. There was little Jack would not do to protect him from now, but he would do the best he could to shelter his beloved as long as he could. Forever if ever possible.

Jack paused to consider the level of love for the man outside ehp was whistling as he walked under the window, unable to find measure. Gods. This whole place could burn. Jack looked around at the makeup, jewellery, undergarments and he opened a wardrobe to find what he needed.

Suitcases.

Take everything.

Everything.

Jack started to just scoop drawers and surfaces into the bags without caring. Get it done. Get gone.

Jack kept going as Ianto moved about as well, humming happily as he found more horse feed, several bags of potting mix and such that would be a boon and some seed potatoes in the gardening shed.

Some more chickens and feed were added and Ianto was walking towards him with his arms full of flower bulbs still in their packets. "Cariad, pretty flowers come spring!"

"Well done love, we can plant them before the ground freezes over and let them set over winter." Jack leaned in for a kiss, feeling renewed by it.

The cart was soon groaning and Jack smiled as he saw Ianto was pleased with their finds. As they headed out Jack looked up, snow starting to fall as Ianto whooped and let his horse have its bit.

Jack looked back as the fire took hold and knew by tomorrow the house would be razed to the ground and Ianto would never know what he had seen in there.

The bodies had not been decomposing which meant they had been killed recently. Nothing had been taken and the gas mains were easy fpr Jack to cut and start a chain reaction that if investigated would look like an accident.

Someone had visited.

Someone had killed the entire family.

Jack was glad the snow was here, covering their tracks.

They were never coming back in this direction.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Ianto knew Tosh would be pleased, and she was. Her crowing as she went through the boxes great to hear as both men watched with soft grins. Then Ianto dropped the clanger.

"He had a grow room in the garden shed" he said watching her face change as she swung to face him.

"Tell me you got everything" she demanded.

"I cleaned it out, everything bar the dope plants" Ianto laughed as she danced on the spot, then ran out to find the grow lamps, UV bulbs and root grow plus bags of fertilizer.

Jack and Ianto headed in to the kitchen and all but collapsed at the table where Abner sat and regarded them silently. They had seen bad things. He nodded as he rose and poured them large cups of coffee, sure that more of that had come back with them as well.

"As time goes by our recons will have to move in a wider circle" Ianto said after a while, "Overnighters."

"Yes" Jack agreed, watching Ianto pluck at the table cloth.

 _Might be the end of the world but standards should not slip ya know._

Abner placed a plate of sandwiches down and left the room, sensing they wanted some silence.

"You looked, didn't you" Jack finally said as he watched Ianto fiddle with a tomato sandwich.

"Windows all about the place, of course I looked in thinking I might see you. They were…" Ianto balked and placed the sandwich down, then looked Jack in the eye, "You do not have to protect me Cariad. It's OK. They were dead, horrible and sickening and sad. You didn't have to carry that alone. Don't shield me, you know I weasel things out of you, are sneaky about it, cheat instead. You know I am a crafty little shit, one of the things you love about me, right? We both cheat?"

Jack snorted softly, nodding as he took a sip of his coffee.

"The fire" Ianto said after his own mouthful, "They might see it?"

"The place had all the hallmarks of one of their interrogations. Plus, you didn't see the little ones. They were in the pantry. I know you didn't see them." Jack said softly, "It was clearly them love. With it already marked as checked as cleared the fire would not be suspicious. I was careful, I made it look like a gas leak. If they did check they will not find anything, also the snow that it falling now will obliterate any sign of us."

Ianto leaned back and canted his head, "What about the babies?"

Jack shook his head, taking another sip.

Ianto leaned forward, his arms resting on the table as he looked into his cup, considering and he sighed. "Were there dogs in there as well?"

"No."

Ianto nodded, his mind working as he considered the flashes he had seen, that mind a steel trap and he sighed again as he leaned back and let his arms fall into his lap. The coffee sitting there getting cold n the table all alone and forlorn.

"They had the little ones in the pantry" he said to Jack repeating what Jack had said, watching the children outside dancing in the gentle snow fall. "The pantry. Where you keep the food."

Jack turned to watch as well, Owen slipping about as he laughed and fake threatened, the children blasting him with snowballs that were pathetic given the light cover of snow.

"They had eaten them? Or parts of them, right?" Ianto whispered.

Jack swallowed, watching Clyde reach Owen and hug his head to him affectionately as his sister grabbed Owen from behind and leaned around to kiss his cheek.

Ianto picked up his cup and downed it, enjoying the burn of the harsh liquid. Abner still had to learn the art of not overcooking, the burnt taste lingering as he placed the cup in the sink and looked out the other window as Tosh slipped past with arms full of growing gear, her smile beautiful. Bonny following with her own look of determination, her children would have fresh tomatoes and lettuce all year round.

Ianto turned back to Jack and waked over, plastering himself to Jack's back as he embraced him, kissing his neck and sighing into his hair.

"One day you will realise you can't hide from me" Ianto whispered softly, "It's OK to be afraid. You are human under all that bravado Sir. I love you for all of it, bravado notwithstanding."

Jack snorted as he hugged those arms that encircled him like a force field of calm.

Of course Ianto had known there were bodies, had known from Jack's face that babies had been tortured and killed in that house.

The laughter filtered through the open door and Jack also knew that he had done the right thing.

He hopes the family might rest in peace now.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Jack was right about the snow.

That night it bucketed down and by morning the place was transformed.

Ianto watched the dogs take off, bouncing in the drifts like rabbits as they yodelled and barked to keep track of one another and then the children joined in as the cats watched disgustedly from the porch sofas before stalking back inside.

Ianto made a mental note to refill the litter boxes, obviously there would be no cold toshies in the feline family today. He found himself grinning at the thought of cats with bum warmers on.

"What are you grinning at?" Jack purred as he slid against Ianto from behind, kissing him and watching the children with his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"The cats don't want to go potty in the horrible white stuff" Ianto said in a silly voice, "Most disgusting on the wee footsties and bum bums."

Jack snorted.

"Will start their litter boxes again, we have plenty of stuff for that" Ianto said as he leaned back against him, "Lovely wee beasties."

Jack smiled, the wee beasties in question winding around his ankles and he looked down, "Have you had num nums?"

"Only one breakfast judging from the tin sitting there for washing and reusing." Ianto replied softly, and Jack turning to see the tin of cat food sitting in the pile of dishes forming for the morning wash. They would have to sort more cat food, make some of their own maybe? Some wee casseroles?

"Awww, only one breckky?" Jack crooned like they were bloody hobbits needing second breakfasts, "Awwww, Daddy Jack will feed his babbies, yeahhhhhh"

Jack knelt with another rip-top tin of kitten food and divided it between the little bowls on the mat, wee squeaks and meows as furry faces turned up to show their love for the softest touch in the place, then they hoed in with greedy gobbles.

"See? Poor babies all starved, not had anything for at least ten minutes I bet" Jack was still baby talking as Owen entered, "Poor bubbas."

"He talking to the cats again?" Owen grinned as he counted his steps to the table and felt for a chair, sitting and looking in the direction of the crooning idiot.

"Second breakfast" Ianto explained as he poured a coffee and placed it down, nudging Owen's hand with the mug briefly then moving back to the bench, "Did you eat already?"

"The kids were too excited" Owen grinned, "Rhys promises scones and hot chocolate soon."

Ianto leaned over the table and kissed Owen's forehead as he pressed a sandwich into a hand, "Eat, you need strength with all the child minding."

Owen preened as he took a bite, humming around the roast beef and tomato relish. Ianto made the best sammies.

"So. A snow day" Jack said as he finally sat and accepted a sandwich as well, his favourite kind of breakfast. Ianto coffee and Sammies.

"Yeah, we have all been busting a gut to get this place ready for winter" Rhys said as he entered and patted his hands on Owens shoulders in greeting before moving to the bench, "Be nice to have a day off, yeah? Now. Scones. Date or raisin?"

"RAISIN" came a yell from outside and Rhys peered out as Clyde motored past followed by an excited dog, a stick in the dog's mouth as it tried to give it to the thrower of the team.

"Rhys, what about your day off?" Ianto asked as he licked the side of his hand where tomato had slid down from his salad sandwich, Jack following the motion with open lust, "How about I do food today?"

"Ianto if you do much more for us you will have to bloody clone yourself!" Rhys snorted, "Besides, I like cooking."

"Hey guys" Andy walked in with an armful of wood which he cheerfully placed on the hearth, "Another load bud?"

"Yes please" Rhys replied, "Gonna do the scones and put some bread in after."

"Yum" Andy said happily, "Fruit loaf maybe?"

"You bloody cretin" Rhys scolded "The fruit mix only came in yesterday."

Andy made a noise not unlike Hannibal Lector might make when offered fresh brains and they all watched Rhys' face soften, all but Owen who shook his head as he guessed anyway. Rhys went to get the fruit mix to soak, the bottle of port also pulled out with everyone now interested, Owen frowning, "what's happening, you've all gone quiet."

"Traditional" Ianto whispered and Owen cooed.

"One for the kids, one for us" Rhys said as he got two bowls out, "Bloody hell. I will run out of butter at this rate."

"The churn still working?" Owen asked, "I can do that while listening to the kids."

"Better still, get some cream off the next milking, put it in jars, about half full. A couple of marbles in each and a pinch of salt. Tell the kids to shake the shit out of them. Eventually they will make their own butter. They will think it's cool, you will have taught them something so school was not forgotten and we will all taste the butter at evening meal and the kids can get praise for providing, thereby teaching them to do so."

"Not just a pretty face that one" Owen said as he clapped his hands, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Will take a long time but it's so cold out there the cream will keep while they do it" Ianto shrugged, "I remember doing it."

Abner preened quietly.

His student once again a teacher now.


	47. Chapter 47

47 – SMUT ALERT

Ianto went up for a snooze, Jack following half an hour later and he found Ianto on the floor, having rolled off the bed while fighting a nightmare. Damn, they need a real bed.

Ianto was blinking blearily about, whatever dream still lingering.

Without saying anything, Jack planted his legs on the floor, wrapping his arms around Ianto and lifting him, struggling awkwardly but determinedly, and moved him back onto the bed.

Under his head he placed a pillow. All the while Ianto's eyes followed him, admiring his sleek curves and the confidence with which he moved him, firm yet incredibly gentle, as if he were handling a swaddled babe.

When Ianto was in the correct position as determined by Jack, he climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Ianto smiled and moved to speak, but Jack shushed him and grabbed at the comforter around his feet.

"Let's see what you've got on under here…" he mumbled under his breath, the sheepish grin ever plastered to his face, his hand working to disentangle the twisted covers. Finally he freed a foot and, running his hand lightly over the pink toes, he reached up under the blanket, his rough hand gliding up the back of Ianto's shin, over his calf and into the dark recesses of the sheet. His hand ventured up a thigh until it met his hip, at first on the inside of Ianto's thigh, but then skirting out and over the top and to the side, his firm grip squeezing a taut, young side.

"Just as I suspected," Jack looked significantly at Ianto, "Nothing. Perfect."

Ianto couldn't help himself; he smiled warmly and pressed his hip up into his hand. Jack stretched his hand out and gently caressed the very edge of Ianto's dick, squeezing into the soft, muscled area.

Ianto was still too thin, his skin taut across the muscle and bone underneath. Jack pulled his hand out and readjusted himself on the bed, lying down on his stomach and elbows beside Ianto, his head down near his knees. With his left hand he reached out and freed the second leg from the down comforter and pushed the comforter up, all at once exposing his creamy lower legs and knees, pushing the comforter higher until the thighs were visible in the soft, natural afternoon light of the bedroom, stopping when he was close to his hips, letting the comforter still hide the most intimate parts of him, though hinted at they were by the darkness between his thighs and the comforter above.

Jack's hand moved back down to Ianto's foot. Still on his elbows, he adjusted himself and began to kiss the front of Ianto's leg, beginning with the calf and slowly inching upwards. His left hand, his strong hand, ran up and down the leg to Ianto's knee, his finger tips ghosting across the skin.

Ianto could no longer see Jack's face, hidden as it was by the pile of comforter between them, but he could feel his breath against his skin and the tingle of his fingers across his body.

Ianto smiled and looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the feeling and anticipating what was to come.

Jack kissed Ianto's legs, inching ever northward. With each kiss his hand glided higher, opening his legs, pushing his feet apart bit by bit. Ianto began to involuntarily moan, low mewls barely audible above the sound of the children screaming outside in the snow.

Jack's hand inched higher, and Ianto's hips began to gyrate with the rhythm of his strokes. His lips moved to his thighs, his left hand still tickling softly the skin of his legs.

Ianto's feet were spread far now and he was no longer invisible under the comforter; Jack could see clearly the outline of his balls, their dark shade under the large piece of manhood, and he could smell him, a deep musky scent—all man, and all his.

Though Jack could see him clearly, and though he ached just as much as Ianto to touch the throbbing rod that was twitching he waited, his eyes trained on his prize but his lips still kissing their way upwards and his hands tickling across Ianto's creamy skin.

He was halfway up Ianto's thigh now, his left hand caressing first the outside of his right hip, then the top, then the inside, running the back of his fingers up it, and then running the tips down the inside of the left thigh, gliding tantalizingly close.

As he had kissed his way higher his body had adjusted, and now his torso lay on Ianto's lower right leg, his right hand flush against his thigh, stretching above his head, deep into the folds of the remaining comforter covering Ianto up to his stomach, wedged under his back and pressing Ianto firmly into him.

Ianto quivered.

Jack was no longer using just kisses to torment him. His tongue was out, pointed, and gently running across the skin of his thigh.

Ianto was moaning audibly now, his hips unable to stop their movement. "Jack…Jack, please…"

He waited a while longer, moving more slowly than he had before. He worked Ianto's legs wider. His tongue was within three inches of his dick's head now, his left hand no longer running up and down the thigh but tickling the skin around his balls, running from the front of his pelvis down, skirting around the base of his manhood, his index finger gently stroking the skin.

"Jack," he whispered again, "Oh, Jack…"

Just as he managed to moan his name, Jack advanced quickly, suddenly bringing his tongue all the way up the inner thigh. Ianto gasped with his sudden movement, with the feel of his tongue brought to bear.

"Ianto, you shaved," Jack said matter-of-factly. "I like it."

Ianto had in fact shaved that very morning, readying himself for just such an occasion, though he hadn't suspected one would happen so soon. His hips gyrated and stretched towards Jack's tongue and it resumed its track against him.

"Jack," Ianto moaned, "Please…"

He licked again and again, tongue flat and full. Then he took a mouth full of goodness assumed a gentle, slow, and pressing rhythm, he began to moan and sigh, clearly enjoying himself.

"MmmmmMmmmmMmmmm…" he sang.

"OoooohOooooohOooooh" Ianto moaned back.

Jack relaxed his grip on Ianto's hips. He moved his hands, pushing himself onto his elbows, momentarily pausing his rhythm as he slipped his hands beneath Ianto's legs from the insides. Ianto pulled his knees up, his feet resting flat on the bed, and Jack's hands worked themselves under Ianto's butt cheeks, tilting his hips upward for a fuller, more direct angle.

Jack looked and Ianto gyrated, moaning and aching for him. He was hard now, and he rolled his lower body to adjust himself into the bed. He lowered his mouth back to him… Jack's tongue tip lingered for a moment on his shiny nob, dazzling and teasing it with small flicks and undulations of muscle. Ianto's moaning grew louder and his hips ground down into the hands gripping his ass, now pulling skyward as he led his mouth back to the bottom of him to begin again. Jack's hands kneaded Ianto's cheeks, squeezing them together, this helping to add pressure to his tongue which was now exploring another exciting terrain beneath the dick rubbing on Jack's face..

"MmmmmMmmmmMmmmm…" Ianto moaned.

He drove the intensity of his licking higher. Ianto was wide open now, glistening, his knees pulling further up. On one lick, at the end, Jack pulled his right hand from underneath Ianto's butt and reached out for a pillow.

There was a pillow beside Ianto, his unused arm resting on it. Jack pulled the pillow from underneath that arm and, without stopping his tongue, he used his left hand to lift Ianto from the bed and slide the pillow underneath his hips, tilting his pelvis more. He replaced his right hand under his ass, centring it under both cheeks, and removed his left hand. At first he ran this hand over the front of Ianto's thighs, reaching around and caressing up towards his stomach, letting it lie flat against his tummy under the comforter. Then he pulled back and reached under and, at the top of his lick, began to caress his dick with his fingers.

Ianto groaned with the new sensation. He was completely outside of himself now, not thinking of anything but the pleasure he felt.

Jack continued his rhythm and slowly slid his thin, strong index finger inside of him.

Ianto gasped, momentarily breaking his own undulations. Then, as Jack's finger began to move in and out, matching the schedule of his tongue, Ianto resumed, grinding harder as his finger went deeper. Jack fingered Ianto and licked him. After a few moments, he turned his hand and pulled his finger from

His ass, lingering at Ianto's opening. He removed the tip of his finger and turned his hand palm upwards and curled his index finger and pinkie into his palm. His other two fingers, his ring and middle, he held straight out, lining them up with the opening. He slid them inside.

Ianto gasped again. Jack drew his fingers slowly out of him, pausing when they had almost completely left him, then slowly driving them back in. He continued this, deeper with each stroke, his tongue now pointed and making small circles around Ianto's arsehole. With his right hand, Jack squeezed Ianto's ass, his moans now louder and fuller, grumbling from within.

"Oh yes, oh yes…just like that. Curl your fingers, touch it…"

Jack complied with Ianto's request, now curling his fingers upward with each inward thrust, firmly but not forcefully, pressing into his inner lining, searching for the spot that would take him to the edge. His tongue swirled relentlessly over the dick and the taste grew sweeter as Ianto's legs began to vibrate.

"Oh Jack…there…yes…I'm almost…I'm so…" Ianto could no longer finish a sentence, just small snatches of words escaping from him, his ragged gasps drawing in breath between each.

Jack moved faster, his fingers grinding in and out of Ianto, his mouth sucking on his cock, his tongue pressing now here, now there, his other hand squeezing, his nose drawing in deep breaths, his own body trembling with Ianto's.

The earthquake began where it always began, at his toes, now curled tightly, and his knees pressed into Jack's ears.

The trembling and shaking grew and still Jack drove his fingers deep inside him, pressing upward into his body. The rough edges of his chin rested on his palm and he had stopped licking, instead just sucking against his cock's tip, his tongue a blur of circular, sweeping motion. At once Ianto exploded, his body collapsing into uncontrollable shaking, his arse muscles squeezing and contracting on Jack's hand, his smell suddenly sweet and cloying.

Ianto moaned and shook, his hands flying wildly over his face,

Jack did not let up, guiding him through his orgasm, his fingers resting now, though still curling up rhythmically into him, Ianto's body squeezing his hand hard, his other hand running over his stomach and hips and pelvis.

Ianto's shaking did not let up for almost a minute, though his moans had crested and he merely whimpered with pleasure now, his eyes rolled back and his back arched.

The contractions let up as he came down, and Jack pulled his mouth from him. "You taste amazing, Ianto."

"Jack. Oh my god, Jack."

"I know."

Ianto giggled and Jack leaned forward and gave him a quick lick. His body jerked, and he barked a laugh. "Ohhhh…"

Jack pulled his hand from under Ianto's ass, raising himself on an elbow. The fingers inside of him he drew out slowly, relishing the way the movement made Ianto vibrate and involuntarily moan. When only the tips of his fingers were left inside, he reached up with his right hand, holding his head up, and pushed down the mound of covers separating their faces.

Ianto, without raising his head from the pillow, his hair damp with sweat, looked down at him and smiled.

Jack looked at him, not blinking, not looking away, and drew the last tips of his fingers from him.

Ianto smiled and laughed and raised his head to watch him. She fell back against the pillow. "Oh my God, Jack. That was…"

"I know."

"I've never…I mean…that was…just…wow."

Jack pushed himself up onto his knees and hands. He sat back on his feet and, using one hand to lift Ianto, removed the pillow from beneath him.

"Jack, I love you."

"Hush my love" Jack dropped the pillow and took hold the comforter and lowered it over Ianto's legs. He crawled up beside him and lay down on his right side facing him. His left hand reached behind Ianto's head, lifting it to his. His mouth pressed against Ianto's and he tasted himself—this was the only time when he didn't mind—and another moan, this moan stifled by a spontaneous yawn, bubbled out. Jack drew back and lowered Ianto's head to the pillow.

Jack traced the contours of his neck and collarbone with his fingers and looked down at the beautiful man beneath him.

"Now, my little Welsh Rabbit, you go back to sleep, okay? You earned some rest."

Ianto giggled and closed his eyes, enjoying Jack's fingers on his neck. Jack pulled the comforter up and around them both, and nestled into the downy bed. Ianto's breathing calmed and became even, his eyes closed, and Jack stayed looking at him and caressing him until he was asleep.

No bad dreams.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Ianto was chopping wood, his muscles undulating as he swung the axe in an arc, Tosh sitting watching. Her eyes followed the fluid movement of each chop, the thud echoing as he stepped back and Clyde eagerly placed another log on, his eyes bugging out as the large stack grew.

Jack and Abner were walking with Owen and they all stopped. Owen wondering why as he could not see the shirtless man destroying the pile of logs, "What?"

"Ianto is chopping wood" Abner sad inanely.

"So?"

"I mean. Ianto is decimating the wood, each single chop splitting the piece into at least two or three." Abner corrected himself and Owen snorted as he motioned for a seat and was led to one.

"Ianto?" he called out between booms and Ianto hesitated, lowering the axe that had been above his head.

"Yes Owen?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto swung "I feel great. It' weird, I was so tired and now I feel like a million bucks!"

Boom.

"Do you think it's Jack renewing you?" Owen asked thoughtfully, "Or the armour draining you?"

Ianto considered and then sat next to Owen, one hand on Jack's knee affectionately, "You know. I hadn't considered that. You know, I had been sparring with Jack earlier in the day. Maybe. Well. I think it is testing me. Finding how much I can afford to give in battle, how much I need to still fight. I understand my physiology is similar to theirs but I guess each new owner must be sort of calibrated? The dreams are the thing. I have such dreams that it's like I've not slept and when I wake it's surreal for a moment like I don't know where I am."

"What sort of dreams?" Owen asked with interest.

"It's like some old Sci-fi movie I've seen at some stage but I don't know which one. A sandy sort of planet and there are others, running along with me. They have pale blue skin and their hair is like dark dreadlocks, their teeth spiky. We seemed to be excited."

"Blue. Like…the Avatar movie?" Jack asked.

"Sort of, more …powdery." Ianto frowned.

"Ligeria is a water planet but they fight with the Merginators which is a sand planet" Jack explained, "I think the armour is giving you images as it assimilates to you. As it takes it gives. Like it is trying to prepare you for battle or something."

"Well that makes sense" Ianto snorted.

"Right. So this alien thing that is a tattoo when not armour and a fiery whip slashy stab thing of doom and it all makes sense that it is now in your head" Owen sighed as he spoke in a sing song voice, "Ah well, there ya have it."

Ianto seized Owen and tickled him as he squealed and then he hugged him tightly as he laughed with him, "Behave yourself ya beast."

"You are really OK with this?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I am" Ianto replied, leaning his head against Owen's then rising and stretching, "Now I am sweaty too. Dip in the river I think."

Jack followed him and watched him undress and slip into the flowing water.

"Are you really OK love?"

Ianto looked up at him, the water slicking his hair back and his cheeks rosy from the cold water, "Jack, I feel fine. Honest."

"Ianto I…" Jack knelt, picking up the clothing to fold distractedly, "I don't like using the L word, I know you say it and I want to but…"

"Jack" Ianto sighed, "I don't say it for a response in kind. You show your love, you soothe, calm, comfort. You say you love me in your actions. I know saying the words is painful for you, everyone you have ever said them to is gone."

"I never want to lose you" Jack said to the shirt his was screwing up in his hands, "I never want to lay you in the cold earth. The thought of it makes me feel ill. I watch you sleep and I feel like my world is crumbling."

"Jack, you can't live that way" Ianto laughed, his head thrown back as he took in the sun, "We all die. All but you my love. You can't live waiting for the bell to toll, it will whether you wait or not. You need to live for the time between. You have to rail against the tolling of the bell. Our laughter so loud, our hearts beating so strongly that we cannot hear it."

Jack slid into the water, clothes and all as Ianto laughed and caught him, easily lifting him and kissing him as a dog barked in the distance.

Ianto was right.

Well, he was always right but you know what I mean.

Waiting for the bell was pointless.

It will toll in the end anyway.

Right?


	49. Chapter 49

49

Ianto wasn't hungry and he was picking at the food when Rhys reached over him and placed down a plate of cold chicken.

"Not ours" he said hastily to the children, "You can go count after if ya don't believe me. The Uncles brought back some for eating."

Ianto had a leg and was humming as he reached for a hunk of breast and Jack watched as he suddenly found an appetite and he smiled, reaching across to place some tomatoes on his plate. Ianto's hum was delightful.

"Hungry love?"

Ianto hummed again, more food going down as Rhys looked pleased with his efforts being so happily accepted.

Abner looked around the table and saw wee Clyde holding a chicken leg tearing at it like Ianto, his little snarls cute as he emulated someone he saw as strong and cool. It as a sweet moment.

"So" Owen said, unaware of the madness around him, "What's the afternoon going to bring?"

"I want to check the tunnel house and plant those marigolds" Tosh said, Bonny nodding as she motioned that she would help, her mouth too full to speak.

"I thought I might do a perimeter check and make sure those batteries are charging with the solar fencing" Abner said and Jack cleared his own mouthful.

"I thought I might get on the roof of Cabin three, get the leak sorted." he said to the room, Ianto leaning back to watch Andy try to fit an entire sandwich in his mouth.

"I am going to do shepherd's pie for tea" Rhys told them, "And those cake tins need filling."

"I'll help" Andy perked up, dropping the half eaten sandwich, "I will lick any bowl you give me!"

They all laughed, then Ianto spoke.

"It's going to rain" he informed them, "I can smell it. Maybe some shitty sleet. No snow so we will get boggy and sludgy out there. Best the wee ones stay inside. Maybe some crafts or we could do some Lego building."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked "you smell it?"

"Sort of coppery, like…a taste in the back of my throat. Yeah" Ianto nodded, "Definitely about an hour away."

"Well, I better get the roof done" Jack rose, kissing Ianto and heading out.

"Hang on, he just said he smells rain and you don't blink?" Owen challenged, Jack turning to answer.

"He has always smelt the rain" Jack laughed softly, "Even in Cardiff, why do you think he always knew what footwear he needed? Ianto is a weather radar, always has been. It's not alien tech, it's Welsh blood."

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto said happily, rising to help clear the table.

"You are welcome my love" Jack answered easily, the L word not sticking at all.

Ianto's look of delight making it all the easier to release.

The rain did come, within an hour like Ianto had predicted and he laughed as the dogs raced in, shaking themselves as Andy and Rhys roared, kneeling to mop up the water from the kitchen floor. The dogs then raced for the fire and sat staring at the flames alongside the cats who were not dumb enough to have been caught out like that.

The Lego construction was growing, becoming an epic cubby house and they realised the children were walling them out as much as themselves in so Jack started poking them though the windows and making monster noises as they squealed with glee inside the structure.

"I will get me some child for tea" he growled, swiping at one as they laughed until they choked, Ianto's smile fading as the memory of those babies appeared in the back of his mind. He felt something shift and made himself release the anger as his tattoo started to reposition and he realised he was angry, not upset and the armour was responding as it thought he was preparing to go to war.

Well that was a surprise to file away.

"Story Time!" he suddenly called out, the structure exploding as the kids struggled out with glee, then ran to sit at his feet and he laughed as the others did the same, Owen leaning against one of the dogs like it was a cushion.

"Right. What am I going to tell you today." He said slowly, "Hmmmmm."

Little faces looked at him eagerly as they hoped for a new one.

"OK" he clapped his hands, "Lord of the rings or Wizard of Oz or…"

Ianto leaned in close and eyeballed them, "The Santa Clause."

Shrieks as he reminded them Christmas was coming and Owen perked up as one of his favourite movies was chosen. Ianto began to tell the story, the movie coming to life as he laughed, growled and ho-ho-ho'd for them. Even Rhys left his cooking to listen as Santa found himself a good job done in the end.

Cheering.

Ianto smiled, "Now. Since Christmas IS coming soon, maybe we need to think of gifts. I think things we make and give each other would be nice. I for one would like someone to make me a nice coaster for by my bed for my mug of coffee Uncle brings me in the mornings. So, maybe that? Or someone might like to draw a nice picture for my wall? I do like pictures so much."

"And someone could learn a song to sing" Owen chimed in, "At Christmas we sing together and stuff. We can do that, have a real Christmas Day."

"But what about Santa" Clyde asked softly.

"What about him?" Ianto asked, his eyebrow rising, "I think he will be along but to be sure Uncle Andy might like to build a wee sign for the front porch so Santa knows you are here. Put your names on so when he visits he can go 'Thank goodness, I thought I had the wrong map' and get you your gifts."

"You think he is OK?" Clyde asked nervously, "The lights didn't hurt him?"

"Clyde" Owen answered for Ianto, "Come on man. A magical fella like him? It was probably daytime there, night time here is daytime there right? Cos he is so far away. He would not have even seen them I bet."

Ianto smiled as Owen lied about the distance the lights had gone, how global the event had been and he watched the little boy light up as he shuffled closer to his big friend.

Who always said the right things.

Owen hugged him tightly.


	50. Chapter 50

50

The snow came, winter came, real cold came.

The children began slopping about with blankets on like ceremonial cloaks as they complained about the cold and the boring days.

It was a relief when Jack decided to check the perimeter motion detectors, Tosh also happy to show the children what she was doing as they crowded around.

"You are dressed warm, right?" Owen asked yet again.

"Yes Mom" Jack chortled back as he pulled Ianto towards the door. Ianto wore a thermal shirt that was covered by a red and black jacket he called his Lumberjack Coat. It was long and covered his back right down to the saddle and Jack knew Ianto loved its warmth. Ianto did hate the cold.

The horses were waiting and Ianto swung into the saddle as he looked around the house for signs of any unwelcome visitors…those of the slithery kind… and was pleased to see only dog and child prints. No cat ones, they were still displeased with the human inability to clear them a path. The mice were probably breeding like mad in the barn.

"Looks like no lizards" Jack said, looking as well, "The grid seems to be working, they don't like the zaps. Good thing they don't seem too keen to lead their handlers this way either."

"I'm guessing they don't want zaps again" Ianto agreed as he shortened his reins and impatiently gestured for Jack to get a move on. Jack laughed at his mate's cheeky nature and swung into his own saddle, sweeping his arm to let Ianto take the lead.

His mate.

Had he just thought of Ianto like that?

Jack considered. Yes. Fits.

"Ianto?" Jack called softly, "You OK? Been a bit low the last few days."

"Mica's birthday" Ianto said after a while, "She would have been six yesterday."

Jack let his horse come to a halt next to Ianto's and he looked in the direction Ianto was, seeing deer tracks in the snow. He struggled for something to say, but found nothing that would soothe himself over the loss of Alice and Stephen. I recognised there were no words that would suffice so he simply sat and waited, letting Ianto know he was there.

"I always thought …when I was young, that there would be the wife, the kids. The whole deal, ya know?" Ianto sighed softly, "Then came Lisa and I thought 'there she is' and I started planning our life. Had the land for the house sorted, we have our jobs with a great pregnancy plan, everything was going to be roses. Rose."

Ianto shifted in the saddle to look at some bushes, then settled again and Jack canted his head. "Rose?"

"Yeah. Blonde, perky and gobby" Ianto replied, "We were huddled in a stairwell and I was shielding her from some crossfire between Darleks and Cybers. She clung to me and I told her I was going for Lisa. She looked at me and asked if she was my everything. I almost said yes but then something...I don't know. I looked at her and she had this way about her, like a challenge. 'Are you sure she is worth it? Is she the one you would burn for?' she asked, her eyes boring into me."

Jack was very still as he listened. Had she burned for him?

"She told me not to give in or be too impulsive. In the end I stepped back and she slipped around me, straight into the battle and seemed to just…" Ianto made a motion with his hands that showed his fingers flying apart in the air, "Like…she evaporated into gold dust. I thought they had killed her but later I looked down and saw her with the Doctor and another blonde woman running. Weird thought. Different clothing. I mean, she wasn't a Timelord so she hadn't regenerated, right? I sometimes think it never happened. I was so insane that day I imagined the entire thing."

"Was she…" Jack swallowed thickly "Was she afraid?"

Ianto snorted softly, "Oh no Cariad, she reminded me of a wild animal. Like a predator."

Jack sat for a long time, watching Ianto's horse pick its way through the frost as he considered and wondered. That had been a day of madness, his own battle in Cardiff wreaked with near misses and strange events as worlds opened and Verses overlapped. Maybe it had been a Rose for another world? Another Verse bleeding through?

Jack followed, his horse churning through the snow and he was again pleased they had these huge bulldozers of animals, a standard horse would have been floundering. He found Ianto by the river bank, trying to urge his horse back from the edge.

"Yan?" Jack called as he drew near, "is that stable?"

"I don't think so but the bloody thing wants a drink, I don't know how deep it is here if the ice shelf gives way." Ianto yelled back over his shoulder as he again pulled at the reins and the horse grunted as it shifted its weight to comply, its front hooves digging into the snow.

The crack was like a gunshot, Jack rising in his stirrups with alarm as he recognised the sound of breaking ice and Ianto yelped with surprise as his horse started to tip.

"Ianto" Jack screamed, "Jump!"

Ianto struggled with his stirrups, his boots firmly lodged and he swung back to look at Jack with a look of apology as the horse toppled and Jack screamed as Ianto and the horse he rose slid from the safety of the bank into the fast running water.

Ianto was gone.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Jack leapt from his horse, running while screaming at Ianto to kick off the stirrups and as he neared the bank he found the horse floundering, tying to swim in the cold water, the freezing water…shit…the bellow freezing water.

No Ianto.

The saddle was empty and as the horse rolled in the churning water it was clear he was no longer still stuck in the stirrups.

Jack began to run the edge of the bank, looking into the ice shelf in the hopes that Ianto had swum in towards shore and was trying to get out.

"IANTO"

Jack slipped, his Great Coat discarded as were his boots as his double socked feet now sank into the snow and he sobbed with fear as he looked for a flash of colour in the murky water.

 **Red.**

Jack struggled to a halt on his hands and knees as he brushed the snow away, peering down to find red rubbing against the ice.

 **Ianto.**

Jack raced to the edge, breaking ice as he slithered into the water and he screamed with pain as it bit at him like tiny knives, a deep breath and then he dove beneath the ice, fighting to get to Ianto.

 **Please.**

Jack's fingers were numb but he tried to grab for him, missing and feeling his lungs screaming at him as he tried again.

Wouldn't do to die here Jax, no one knows where you are.

Jack came up for air and gasped, then went back down trying not to think about the fact Ianto didn't have the luxury of that breath, his fingers again struggling but they caught in the shirt, pulling Ianto towards him and they raced for the edge of the ice, Jack struggling for a breath once up, then he looked over at Ianto, shaking the limp body as he screamed his rage.

 **Come on.**

Jack was trying to get Ianto out of the water when he felt warm breath, looking up to find his horse staring at him with a look of stupidity. Jack hooked the reins and clucked his tongue hoping like hell the horse would comply and slowly he was pulled from the water with Ianto in his other arm.

Jack knew his arm was out of its socket now from the horse's jerking but he didn't have time for that, Ianto so still, cold and lifeless.

"Baby" Jack sobbed, rolling him and slapping at his back. "Please? Stay with me, don't go"

Minutes, barely minutes right? No time at all.

Right?

Jack felt his hand stinging as life returned and he slammed his hand into Ianto's back again, this time feeling no give.

Oh gods, he's frozen solid.

No.

Jack ripped at the shirt and found the armour in place, startling him as he stared at it.

Of course. Ianto had panicked, his adrenalin had spiked and it had engaged. Jack sat back and tried to focus, tried to stop panicking himself, what did this mean? What was happening?

Jack stroked Ianto's face, crooned as he tried to find a pulse but those lifeless eyes stared up at nothing at all.

 **The light had gone out behind his eyes.**

Jack gave in and wept, laying across the limp body as he let himself give in to the hypothermia that had been lingering in the hopes of chalking up another one. After all, why not.

Jack stopped shivering as he gave in, his face close to Ianto's and he watched those lips slowly start to freeze as the water crystallised on the body.

Ianto loked like a beautiful Diseny Prince locked in the clutches of a cruel ice queen's spell or something. His blue skin translucent.

"I love you" Jack whispered to the corpse he was still trying to cling to.

Maybe, maybe he won't come back. It being so cold he might not.

Right?

He could stay here dying over and over again until the first thaws of spring?

Would that be long enough?

Jack had no more tears, no more energy.

No more cares.

 **Ianto was gone.**

It had all been for nothing.

Ironic that he had thought he would let the whole world born for this man and in the end it would be ice that takes him.

Irony.

Jack fucking hated irony.

It was getting late, dark soon. The lizards would come slithering along soon enough. Would they find them? Recognise people?

Jack imagined the snow blowing over their joined bodies, the snow blanketing them in some sort of tomb where he and Ianto would lay like this forever.

Jack sighed, his body so damned heavy. So tired.

In the distance a horse whinnied, sounding afraid but it didn't matter now.

Jack let his own light fade.

He hoped this time there be Ianto waiting beyond the darkness.

This time.

Jack's eyes glazed as their light went out, his face softening and features sliding as gravity called to the flesh and bone.

Darkness fell.

No more light to see.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Owen was worried, this evident as he jumped at every sound and Tosh tried to calm him even as her own face betrayed her fear.

"It's dark" Clyde pointed out, "Where are the Uncles?"

"Maybe they found somewhere to stay the night" Owen offered and Clyde frowned.

""But they had the Walkie!" he pointed out.

"It only works close" Dawn told her brother with an eye roll Ianto would have been proud of so Clyde poked his tongue at her, his worries forgotten as Rhys called snack time.

They were worried, there had been no talk of an overnighter and although they were safe at the cabins they all knew it was not safe out there.

Not safe at all.

.

.

.

.

Jack was cold.

He grunted as he forced his eyes open, their lids fighting against this action but finally he was able to look around at the darkness, seeing the stars as well as hearing that bloody river. He sighed softly.

Still here then.

Then he heard movement and he let his eyes roll to see if it was a lizard or a drone.

Maybe the cold would confuse them, maybe the body heat would be so low that they would pass by and he could stay with Ianto a while longer.

Ianto.

Ianto?

Jack realised his arms were empty and he felt around for the body, getting more and more upset as he failed to find it.

Don't tell me a fucking lizard thing dragged it off?

Jack got to his hands and knees, looking for drag marks in the snow and was faced with foot prints instead, then came a puffing as hands reached for him.

"Come on Cariad, I got the horses away and no I need you to get up" Ianto's voice was shaky, "Come on. I found a cave we can all hide in before the fucking lizards come. Come on."

Jack staggered to his feet and Ianto led him to a cave where he had arranged the horse's saddle blankets, "Come on Cariad, get in. We can't have a fire but if I can get the horses to lay with us we will be OK."

Jack huddled against his love and Ianto held him tightly, the heat growling as Ianto's armour flared. The horses stood close, and then one sank to its knees, then settled next to them as Ianto filled the cave with warmth.

"Your armour" Jack whispered and Ianto nodded.

"I woke up and was on fire, or it felt that way" Ianto explained, "The armour responded to my loss of heat. Like, it turned on. I don't know. It was like getting a bolt of lightning through me, I sat bolt upright and I am sure I yodelled. Then I saw you and I knew I had died, or like…the armour. It somehow put me in stasis."

"Well maybe it was calibrated for space flight since we found it here on this planet. If there is a breach on the bulkhead the armour is supposed to save its host by stopping the need for air or something?" Jack tried to focus but he was still cold, hugging Ianto tighter as he tried not to laugh hysterically.

 _The armour had saved him._

"I don't really know what happened but I just want to be here with you, OK?" Ianto whispered and Jack pulled him closer, pleased to find his Great Coat in amongst the blankets. Ianto must have searched the snow for it.

"Did you get the saddle bags?" Jack asked after a while, "We need to call the others."

"Too late" Ianto muttered, "Shut up. Sleeping here."

Jack snorted softly and held him tighter, thanking the gods for saving him.

.

.

.

.

A horse was nudging him and he looked blearily up at it with a sigh, "Well go potty then, you don't need me to take you."

Ianto snorted into his neck, then stretched as he rolled onto his back and Jack got out of the blankets to take the horse outside like one would a large dog, "You've spoilt them, that's the problem. Taking a bloody horse for walkies!"

Ianto's laugher followed him outside where the horse picked its way about then lifted its tail to let its bowels loose.

"I am not picking that up either" Jack muttered as he frowned at the large horse, "This is surreal"

"Come on Cariad, I'm starving and they will be worried" Ianto said as he led the other horse out, "The walkie isn't working, those kids must have been playing with them again, I warned them about that."

They headed back home at a trot, Ianto riding high in the saddle as Jack followed. He watched Ianto bounce, full of life and twice as cheeky.

Whatever had happened, Jack was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He decided to accept it and move on.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Something woke him and he didn't know what.

Ianto was first aware of the weight of the sheets.

Then the simple fact presented itself, Ianto was cold.

He moved around under the covers until he found his love and he burrowed into him, humming as Jack's scent combining with the smell of sex in the bedding filled his senses. Ianto loved the smell of their spent coupling and Jack's unique spicy scent that made his head spin if he breathed too deeply. Jack grunted and rolled to draw Ianto into his arms, more asleep than awake and Ianto hummed as the warmth of their bodies made his blood sing.

"God you're hot" Jack muttered.

"Really? I was cold until I found you, my personal bed warmer" Ianto replied and Jack snorted as he nuzzled Ianto's throat, a kiss with teeth then he settled again. Ianto wasn't tired but he lay there and enjoyed the moment.

Once he was sure Jack was asleep again he braved the cold, sliding from the bed and stood with mild surprise at finding the air not as cold as he had expected.

Fire going.

He moved to the edge of the mezzanine level, leaning over the banister to look down, "Do you have the fire going?"

"It's dark" Owen called back, "And before you make a smart comment, Clyde sez so. The smoke can't be seen. I know it's early but I figure if we stoke the shit out of it now then let it settle back to the usual daytime smoulder the temperature should stay a bit warmer. Other than the animals, there is no reason to open and shut the doors to let the heat out."

The dogs looked up from their spots by the fire as if knowing they were being spoken about, seeing Ianto they took off for the stairs, their claws clicking as they raced up to him and he opened the door to the upper level to allow them in before closing it again. They shot to the bed and slid under the blanket that lay at the foot, Jack grunting as he moved his feet to let them have the bottom area and soon they were sighing happily as they lay with their favourite humans. Cheeky beggars knew who the real soft touch was. After all, he had just moved his feet for them, right?

Ianto considered what Owen had said, watching as the Tosh slid from their bed down on the floor and moved towards the bathroom, her robe pulled tightly around her. He hoped she was warm enough, hoped the clothing they had found was enough to please her. Tosh deserves so much better than what they could provide right now. Gods, he loved her as a sister. The only one he has left. His gaze slid back to Owen who was waiting for a reply, his need to be necessary, to have purpose making him crave prise.

Not a big thing, after all he did deserve it.

"Good job" Ianto said softly making sure his smile could be heard in his voice, "I think a blanket day sounds good, this snow is so deep there is no need to worry about a patrol, even the lizards can't get through this."

"There could be drones in the area but I doubt it" Andy joined the conversation as he added more wood to the fire then moved to the bed he had been occupying the night before and Ianto was not as surprised as he thought he might have been to see Rhys asleep in it, "That snow is pretty heavy out there."

"And the cold would affect circuitry, not to mention the damp snow building up on them" Tosh chimed in as she walked from the bathroom through the room and climbed back into the bed with Owen, "Come on you two. Back to bed and hush before you wake the kids."

"Yes Mum" the men said together, and then laughed softly as they complied and Tosh tucked the bedding around Owen and the little boy who was clinging to his pillow like it was a huge teddy.

These kids needed things to play with, they were bored with their usual stuff.

Ianto was going to introduce the idea of Christmas later, she was sure it would boost morale. With a kiss to his forehead, she whispered to Owen that he needed his sleep because he had Christmas stories to remember and the thought had him wriggling with glee.

Ianto padded to the bathroom and then back to bed where Jack was now moving about sleepily, "Yan?"

"Here" he whispered, climbing in and snuggling once more as Jack's hands siding up his sides to pull him into a clutch then he rolled so Jack could spoon against him.

Ianto was his teddy as much as the pillow was Clyde's.

Like the pillow, Ianto did not complain.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Ianto was weeping.

It was quiet, almost silent but Jack was aware of it, reaching out to hold him.

He half expected him to pull away but he allowed it, clinging to him as his sniffling grew to soft sobs and Jack felt the wet tears in his skin.

"Baby, what is it?"

"Silly really" Ianto sighed softly "it's just…thinking about the Christmas decorations to go up. Ya know?"

Jack knew there was more to come so he stayed silent, waiting.

"When I was little, like…three or four, Mam was still alive, I remember lying in bed listening to the house creak. The sounds of life. Snow outside would make it so silent, except for the sounds of people waking up. I would lay there knowing it was too early to get up so I would imagine other little kids in their own beds the same as me. I was too little to know about timelines and stuff so to me every child in the world was in bed too."

Jack smiled at the thought.

"Each country had their own little Ianto in his bed listening to the world around him. Waiting for his mama or Da to call that it as time to get up" Ianto sighed, relaxing now "They are all gone. All those other Ianto's. Don't you see Jack? I'm all that's left. All those children. They will not celebrate Christmas, that is something that only we can do."

"Ianto, you can do your head in trying to understand things" Jack soothed "Don't think like that.'

"What if I am not good enough?"

"Good enough for what" Jack snorted.

"To be the one left. What if one of the other Ianto's should have been the one?"

Jack sighed as he tried to fathom an answer, "Ianto. Let's say hypothetically there are other Ianto's in other verses all in bed right now like you. Are they all crying? Or are some laughing, killing, dying? Who knows. You can't control that. All you can control is this. Here."

"I know" Ianto sighed, "I just…is it wrong to be content? With what little we have, with all we have? I mean…"

"Ianto, stop punishing yourself for surviving" Jack sighed.

"Children that will not see Christmas" Ianto whispered into his neck, "Babies that will not rip open their gifts with glee, will not sit and eat their meals and run out into the snow. All gone. A Genocide that has not only taken most of the population, it's taken the spirit away. That's it. That's what has been bothering me. It's like the very spirit of the world has been crushed. It's all silent and mournful"

"Hey" Jack drew back and placed a hand on Ianto's cheek, "You are too good for this world. That's the problem. This is a cruel, harsh place and you have a heart the size of a small moon. That's the problem. You hurt. You ache for what you can't fix, can't change. Stop it. Look at what you do have, what you have already changed. Today the decorations go up, today the children's faces will be full of joy and light. Focus on that love. Everything else is gravy, remember?"

Ianto nodded, biting his lip as he still felt the weight of his thoughts and Jack wished there was something he could do but this is Ianto. When he drops below a certain level he wallows. Terribly. Self accusingly.

"And you are forgetting one small thing in all this sorrow and regret" Jack said after they had lain there for a while.

"Yeah?"

"What would I do without you?" Jack asked, "Would I be here? Would I have saved the others? Would I have cared or run? Or would the boy from Boeshane who became an intergalactic con man say 'I'm out' and left the place to implode? How much of my efforts here are for you? My love? Those souls out there? I help protect for the good of humanity? Or just for your happiness?"

Ianto was dumbfounded by the question and Jack lay on his side watching Ianto's eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones as he considered, then rolled his head to look into Jack's eyes.

"I love you, you bastard of a man. You would have run. Owen. Tosh. Those kids. You would have run, died a few times and caused chaos before skipping planet" Ianto accused.

"Without you, I have no reason to fight" Jack smiled as he watched Ianto's' eyes widen at the admission, "Without you Ianto, this place is just a massive grave site. Sorrow and death. I would see you everywhere accusing me. I would hear you in the breeze, the music of this place. I would go mad. Yes. I would jump the first space freighter and leave this place to implode even if those I loved knelt in the dirt and begs me to stay. I would run. But for you I never will."

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled, "What a weirdly romantic thing to say."

Jack laughed and pulled him close again, looking up at the skylight and they watched the dawn explode over the cabins, peeking through the huge canopy of trees that shielded them from prying eyes above.

Jack had spoken the truth.

We both know that.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto was helping the wee man hang some Christmas lights that were solar powered as Tosh made sure the solar panel sat in the sun by the large window section of the front wall.

"There we go, pass me the hammer to your left" Ianto said softly and his helper dutifully handed it over with glee, feeling really helpful and needed as Ianto praised and told everyone loudly that he couldn't have done this without him.

"Well done Owie" Clyde said from the floor where he was making stars from shiny cardboard to hang and Owen grinned in his direction.

"You stay back there kiddo, me and uncle Yan have this OK?" Owen called as he held up a nail and Ianto leaned down to pluck it from several inches to the left of where he needed it to be, another soft pat on Owen's head as he straightened up.

"Pretty" the wee sweetling told her mama, patting her arm and Bonny hummed softly as she agreed. The place was coming together and forming a lovely little winter wonderland Santa would love to visit. This brought another problem and they had discussed it away from wee ears, now Jack coming into the room to put it into action.

"Right, I need all children to me" he said calmly, "I have Christmas paper here. We need to send a letter to Santa to tell him where we are and post it."

"How do we post it?" Clyde demanded, "There are no mailmen."

"Don't be silly" Owen snorted, "We use Flue Mail."

"What?" Clyde asked with wide eyes.

"Well, me and uncle Yan are magical tight? Not good enough to be real wizards like Harry and them but good enough to use the fireplace to send the mail. Even wizards get Christmas presents ya know" Jack huffed, "They did base the Harry Potter books on the real place. Santa will still have his flue open, I bet Hogwarts and places like that are not even involved in all this weirdness."

Clyde looked to Owen whose face always betrayed his feelings and the look of agreement was enough for the little boy to race over to the low table, calling his sister to hurry up and get writing. Ianto grinned at Jack as he helped with spelling, praising the little boy who had great grammar as he asked Santa to be brave and fly only when the drones were busy somewhere else.

"Good idea" Jack said gently, "I would not have thought to warn him. Great thinking there soldier. Santa is a clever man, magical himself ya know. Maybe he should travel by Flue this year. A lot of people might not be near fireplaces though, in caves and bunkers. He might have to just pop in and out with his wand, do the magic."

"He's a wizard?"

"Well, think about it" Jack laughed, "He is so old, so clever and magical. I think he is even older than Dumbledore and that's saying something."

"Cool"

"Yes Owen" Ianto smiled as his friend got caught up in the fantasy "It is all very cool. And I think we managed to finish without breaking out necks."

"Well, always a plus that mate."

Andy entered with a plate of food, leaning over to read with interest. He grunted and nodded, turning to look at the lights.

"Are those straight?" he called out and Owen shrugged back, his face one of naughtiness and Ianto knew a good comeback was coming.

"I don't really know mate, I think it's none of our business" Owen said with a swagger, "We are all allowed to be a bit bent around here."

The laughter was not unexpected as he grinned, then yelped and caught his foot in some decorations, tinsel around his ankles as he yodelled and flopped about.

"Wow look at that!" Clyde said with surprise, "I wasn't even fishing and I caught a rare Owie."

They all laughed and Ianto felt his mood lighten as his family enjoyed a normal afternoon…well, you know what I mean.

"I really like the angel" Rhys said as he settled at the low table that was a standard table with the legs cut to half height, the children eagerly sitting at what was now a Japanese style meal with Tosh pleased no end at the gesture.

"Huh?"

Ianto looked up and saw a doll shoved into the tree by the wee girl and he smiled softly, "Awwww, an angel placed by an angel."

"Cuddle?"

Ianto could not resist the little face or the spindly arms thrust at him and he cuddled her into his lap, kissing and rubbing as he made sure she was warm, the snow outside falling still.

"OK?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah, I think she's just tired. Afternoon nap time." Ianto smiled at Jack over her wee head, "Hard work getting ready for Christmas."

Ianto gathered her up and headed for the bed by the fire, Clyde following to cuddle with his sister and uncle.

Jack watched as Ianto settled them and lovingly lay with them for warmth.

Jack knew Ianto was now inventorying, his mind going over the gifts he had hidden and the things he wanted to do.

Yeah.

Santa was magical.

And he was a handsome Welshman too.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Ianto was standing in the back yard wondering what woke him.

Everyone was inside still warm and snuggled deep in their respective bedding as dawn started to appear, like a cheap whore sliding off her bra strap. Nothing overly exciting, just …there.

Ianto canted his head, hearing something in the distance, faint. What is that?

One of the dogs?

Ianto let his breathing slow, along with the world around him and the snow itself seemed to pause, frozen in space. Ianto's eyes slid from one side to the other as he searched and his vision seemed to lengthen the space, like a zoom lens. He should have been alarmed I suppose but for some reason it felt so natural that he didn't pay it much mind as he looked in the direction of another faint bark.

Yelp.

Wail.

Ianto started to run, his strides long as he flew across the snow in a low crouch and he found chaos as a wolf pack fought with two of the farm dogs who had been let out early to go pee and do their usual perimeter wanders. As these dog walked the perimeter every day with Ianto and Jack, they took the same route. Creatures of habit. Right now they were creatures of pain as one dog was already down with a wolf attached to its throat as the other tried valiantly to protect it's brother.

Ianto felt the shift in himself as the armour engaged, the spear appeared in his hand and he entered the melee with a snarl, sliding to a knee as he swung the long spear now, blades at either end and several wolves yelped as they sprung back, the dogs spurred on by the arrival of their master and the injured one struggled to his feet to bar his teeth once more.

It was all so…slow.

Ianto's brain slowly became aware of how easily he was striking wolf pelts, how slow their responses as they tried to evade him and he didn't know if he should be alarmed or amused by this turn of events so he settled on studying the wolves as he danced around their slow moving bodies.

He could 'feel' Jack approaching, calling his name and he watched a wolf slowly move its head to look in the direction of the new threat, it's eyes widening as it registered more danger seconds before it's skull exploded. Viscera flew up in a slow arc, blood and one of its eye balls as Jack's bullet entered just below said eye socket at an angle and Ianto was curious as he watched the fur splitting along it's skull.

 _Wake up and move._

Ianto blinked and swung again, a wolf was directly behind him and it's face showed surprise as the blade entered it's throat and exited at the back of its neck, a collar falling slowly to the ground with some sort of electrical equipment attached.

Ianto straightened up and stared at it with confusion.

Two more shots, now at a normal tone and Ianto did not even register the wolves falling. He looked up over the snow and his eyes followed their tracks in the direction they had come from as he calculate how far the signal on one of those tracking packs might extend.

"Ianto?"

"These are pets. Were, did we get them all? We can't let one escape." Ianto finally spoke as he felt the armour relax and melt away while he turned slowly to check the tree line, making sure no wolf had escaped , "Jack, these are a hunting pack. Trackers and apparently seekers. Check how many have those fucking collars. I think we have just been found."

Jack cursed as he knelt and pulled on the fur or a nearby wolf, finding another pack.

Ianto was examining the one from the sliced collar, "I don't see anything that touched the flesh to register heart rate or such, check and see if you can find any other tech other than these in them or in them."

Jack didn't question, simply obeyed, the VM not detecting anything other than the collars themselves and he repeated this as Ianto gave a huff of relief.

"Thank you Cariad" he sighed as he looked at the mess to clean up, "We have to move them. If they are moving, they are still alive to those watching the electronic tracers. I suggest you run back for a barrow as the horses will not come near this smell and I will gather them together. We take them to the river and dump them in. The current will taken them miles downstream to the falls, still moving and by the time they go still for a long period in the bowl at the bottom, encouraging the handlers to come looking, it will be to an area far from us."

"Agreed" Jack started for the house and Ianto looked up.

"Cariad, please carry that dog, he is bleeding and we have enough of a mess to hide, a blood trail back home may be a tad silly" Ianto and with a gentle smile and Jack nodded, crouching to gather the dog who whimpered as his poor body was lifted and he relaxed against the master who was always kind.

Ianto watched him go and then looked back at the mess he had created.

"And snow shovels" he called after the retreating Great Coat, "We need shovels too."


	57. Chapter 57

57

Jack returned with shovels, both barrows and a stern faced Rhys who had been visibly upset at the state of the dog. Ianto smiled as he saw them approach, "Rhys, good man. I never thought about an extra set of hands here to help with the other barrow."

"Abner is seeing to the dog, he says it will survive but will need some care. It was torn up a bit" Jack replied as Rhys lifted a carcass into his barrow with a look of distain.

"Good" Ianto replied, "We need to move the bodies, shovel up as much red snow as we can, wash the barrows and then shovel clean snow into them from the riverbank and cover this battleground until it's pristine white again. There must be no trace of this mess."

"They smell" Rhys grunted and Ianto agreed.

"Probably whatever diet they are on, meat will be getting sparse and they will be feeding their …." Ianto blinked as he stared at Rhys and the look on Rhys' face left no confusion that he knew what was being fed certain meat.

"Sorry Rhys" Ianto sighed, "We are here in our wee bubble of utopia and out there chaos and genocide reigns. We forget. People are cattle, gods these wolves might have been fed on human flesh to ensure their preference to tracking them. I know that would be a smart thing to do."

"That's disgusting" Rhys spluttered, "How can you even think that way."

"Because we must." Ianto replied calmly as he knew the anger was not directed at him "Those children need us to remember. Need us to stay vicious and vigilant so they can stay children a little longer. So many do not have that luxury."

Rhys nodded morosely, glancing back towards the cabins as he now worried about them, his huge heart so lovely that Ianto stepped through the mire to hug him and then step back before the man could get embarrassed, "I hope Andy knows what he is doing with breakfast, Owen will own him otherwise."

Rhys lit up at the mention of Andy, his grin a relief as he told Ianto there were already scones in the warmer and toast as well, bacon to fry along with eggs and Andy was a dab hand at that.

It was midmorning before Ianto was satisfied, watching Rhys move back towards the house with his barrow. He turned to Jack and kissed him softly on the lips, "Follow in the same tracks my Cariad. Less for me to cover with this branch."

Jack let his barrow slide into the same wheel ruts moving home and Ianto followed walking backwards while sweeping their trail away. By drone the scene would be as untouched as the rest of the world.

Abner was waiting in the barn and he watched them stow their shovels away, Ianto's hands shaking as he finally turned to face the old man, "There was a pack of six. They were organised, trained and had trackers on collars. We sent them downstream and I know the falls will be where they wind up, hopefully it will swallow them so their bodies cannot be checked for damage. That hole is notorious for keeping bodies."

"Yeah, agreed" Abner nodded "There are at least four people in that bottomless pit at the base of the water. They will settle for sure. Did you pierce their guts so gas doesn't raise them?"

"Yes Sir" Ianto nodded, "Nothing to raise them bar water. I am sure once in the washing machine they will stay."

"They belonged to someone? Not just pets that got loose or something?" he asked as Jack stood waiting for them.

"No. They were well fed, well cared for and not hungry. Just…determined. Trained."

Abner sighed, rubbing his face, "I will talk to missy, she has cameras out that way, maybe some motion sensors would be a good idea too. If they come on foot we will know."

"Hopefully not needed but I would rather measure twice and cut once" Ianto followed Abner and welcomed Jack's arm as it slid around his back to hold him against him as they walked to the smell of food.

Gods, Ianto was famished and knew Jack must be as well. He was touched he waited for him and as Jack knelt to remove his boots Ianto leaned over him and whispered, "Don't worry. We will not let anything happen."

Jack rose and smiled as he pulled him in for a kiss, the kids hooting from the table as Owen yelled they were letting the cold in.

The kiss was wonderful and more fulfilling than the food waiting.

If only Ianto could relax, his mind going over and over the attack.

He knew deep down it was the first wave.

More would follow.

That's what he would do.


	58. Chapter 58

58

It was two days later while the children were painting the windows with water based paint, turning the white outside view into a weird leadlight scene that Tosh called out to Ianto and Jack.

They knew from her quiet voice that it was an alarm, moving to sit and watch her screen as a drone hovered.

"Thank the gods it snowed heavily yesterday" Ianto said softly to Jack, "Anything I missed was covered. As I thought though, it is moving in the exact same track the wolves took. It is hovering as they lay there for some time before we moved the bodies. It is trying to work out why."

"You talk as if the drones are alive" Owen snorted, "Like they have their own wee pilots instead of being remotes."

Ianto canted his head as he considered that, he was thinking that way.

Jack was as well, leaning back as he thought of those little fuckers in the Darlek suits. "Ianto is right, we cannot assume anything right now. I have known alien races of small stature to hide in larger contraptions. Who can say if they are just drones or small ships. Shit, anything is possible now. I would be suspicious of a new squirrel in the area right now."

"Don't worry Cariad" Ianto soothed, "I will protect your nuts."

As he had hoped, it lightened the mood and they all laughed as he and Jack shared a look and a private conversation that things were more serious than first thought. The drone was the second wave.

The third would come by foot.

They waited a good half hour or so and then Ianto rose first, "Cariad, I want to go check the horses, coming? Maybe a roll in the hay for appetite's sake?"

Jack growled suggestively and Owen growled that the horses had to eat that!

The men laughed softly as they left and then their smiles faded as they walked with purpose for the shed and the snow shoes that would leave little to no tracks, the leaf rake Ianto picked up as they left also good for removing traces of their trail.

They placed motion sensors as waist height and checked for signs of movement, then returned home, Ianto's hand slipping into Jack's as the snow continued to fall. The silence was unnerving.

"If they come, it will be soon" Ianto said softly as they removed their snowshoes, Jack sitting back in his heels as he nodded his agreement.

"Watches tonight" Jack suggested, "Just you and me, let's not let on. I will do first shift until about midnight, then you until dawn as you like the witching hour."

"Agreed"

They returned to find a tent village going up as sheets were improvised into wee rents and forts, the kids overly excited as empty plastic bottles were relabelled grenades and some gentle lobbing ensued.

Ianto settled to watch and he turned ot look at Jack who was looking equally relieved that they hadn't been noticed doing sneaky things and they were soon laughing along with everyone else as they all showed their inner child, not such a hard thing for Owen who lobbed bottles everywhere, even behind him at the wall.

The injured dog was recovering and had slunk over to lay against Ianto, sodt sighs as Ianto petted gently, Jack joining to check that the wounds were healing cleanly.

"You do nice stitch work Abner" Jack said softly and Abner grunted.

"A man of many talents" Ianto said and Jack smiled as he loked at the one who was the most talented of all.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Ianto was tired, a day of being cooped up was tiring and it felt weird to be so tired when all he had done was sit and watch the monitors. Stress, I suppose. That feeling of impending doom that…ahhhhhh.

Jack was asleep, had fallen asleep waiting for him, this he knew as Jack was on his side of the bed. Ianto had discovered him there the last three nights in a row, sliding over to give him the now toasty warm spot in the bed and Ianto knew now that it was his way of saying 'I Love You' without breaking their rule.

Now he laid cuddling Ianto's pillow like a teddy, his face so serene and youthful without the animation of consciousness.

"Cariad, come on love" Ianto tried to move him but Jack just grunted and settled more. Seems sitting in a cabin all day was tiring for him too. Ianto sighed.

Tosh was on watch but glad to hand over to Ianto for a swap, the early morning would be hers instead as Andy would take the late one when Ianto woke him. Ianto sat in her chair and watched the nightlife wander about with interest.

Deer.

That was a good sign, right? Maybe it was too cold for the….shit. Of course. That's why there were more drones. Ianto could have slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier. The lizards couldn't come out in the snow. Shit.

This was something he did have to consider. The mist still came, making a thick pea soup. Shit. Drones can't fly between the hours of darkness, right? No lizards either. So. Anyone out there in the dark would be invisible unless they were wandering past Tosh's motion and heat detectors.

Well, well. That is a surprise fun fact.

If someone were to do a sneaky recon in the dark then cover their tracks, preferable in a wee snowfall to help with that, they would not be seen as only patrols on foot can be done and there are not likely to be any wanting to wander about in the woods.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ianto looked up from the monitors to find Andy standing there in his PJs with a rug around himself, "Shift. Come on, go up. I'll take it from here, are those deer on the corner of the screen? Cool."

Ianto rose ad went back up, finding Jack had rolled to his own side and he clambered in quick, trying not to put his cold feet on him but Jack role back and grunted awake. "Shit you are freezing."

"Go back to sleep Cariad, it's OK" Ianto whispered softly, "It's OK."

Jack pulled him in and started to snore against his chest, Ianto now the huge teddy bear and Ianto tried not to giggle as he wondered if Jack was gonna drool on him. Definitely a hard day for the little fella.

Ianto woke to giggling and someone scolding in a hashed hiss, so he slid out from Jack's limp embrace and walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down with horror to find the children standing there wrapped in the toilet paper, both like mummies who should ask for their money back. Their mother was livid and so was Ianto as he stared. At least ten rolls worth, at least, God damned it!

Ianto tore down and found empty rolls strewn about and cursed as he saw closer to 15. He stormed out with a clothe basket hoping to at least save the paper only to find the still scolding mother shoving it into the fire.

"Shit" he said with shock, "Did you burn all of it?"

"They had pained on it and it was ruined" she sighed, "Little beggars. God, I am sorry. Some might have been saved, I didn't think"

Ianto sighed Bonny slumped against a wall.

"They only used a few, right?" she asked hopefully, "I mean we have more."

Ianto looked at her silently and her face paled, "Oh god. No. I can live with those things out there, I can live with the lack of a hot bath, I can even live without TV but if you are about to tell me we are out of bog roll I will scream. I swear to god!"

Ianto pursed his lips together as she started to come to the boil, then he spoke, "The other cabins gave a few rolls in each. That will but us a week hopefully until we can sort things."

"Babe?" Jack called down from the bedroom balcony, "Sort what?"

"A recon" Ianto called back, "A Bog Roll Emergency Recon."

"A BRER. Will be freezing out there" Andy said making it sound like Brrr.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he rubbed his face, "If we have to start using magazine pages is will be more like iiiiickkkk"

"Shit" Jack said.

"Exactly" Ianto replied, "That is the problem we need to address. We need to go check the other supplies and see if we have enough for a few weeks."

"Ok" Jack disappeared and Ianto sighed again.

Shit.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Andy was up to something, Rhys helping. Ianto wasn't sure what it was but was curious so he went to ask if he could help and soon Jack found the three men working diligently at the back of the house.

"Babe?"

"This old stock water tub" Ianto pointed out, "It's tin. If we can build a proper stand for it we can build a fire underneath it. Heat the water and if we have a grating to keep out feet off the bottom which would burn them…we have a hot tub."

Jack blinked, then grinned as he hunkered down and looked at the large barrel that would easily fit six to eight people. It had been a large tank like you might find on the top of a water tower, large and definitely still water tight given the water inside it which had been used for supplying livestock. Jack saw the potential as well as the problems, glancing at his mate for guidance and seeing Ianto's Jaw was set into that stubborn clench that he knew so well. So it was happening one way or another.

The old water tank was about to get a new life.

"The trailer" he finally said, "The one with the rotten boards on it. We can pull off the wood, roll it over and then block it. The tyres can then come off and we have a metal frame. We need to use one of the horses to help drag the tub up onto the trailer frame but that's no big deal. If we put it over there under the lean to that was for the four wheel motor bikes it will be protected from the rain as well as drones overhead."

"Clever" Ianto agreed and soon they were clearing the area where two four wheel motorbikes had been sitting, the barn happy to take the vehicles that could not be used. The tub was pulled up and the horse happy to wander about the back yard eating the grass as little Clyde stood holding the reins like he actually had some control over it.

Hoses were used to fill the tank and then Ianto stopped them before it was completely full reminding them about displacement and they all laughed as they realised they would have overflowed the tub and put the fire out if they had filled it all the way.

Owen sat listening and offering suggestions like "You know we could all skinny dip … I swear I won't peek."

Clyde's sniggering egging him on and he remembered another pearl of wisdom, "If we chuck some clothes in at the same time we can do the washing too."

Owen, stop it" Ianto scolded gently, his own voce betraying his amusement and soon they had a nice warm bath with the mounting steps now to be used to help get in. Then they called the others out, Owen standing with a look of expectation like he had actually helped.

Bonny gaped as she stared and Tosh started to laugh.

"Are we cooking a huge soup?" Bonny asked Rhys but then realised what it was and squealed with glee, throwing her arms around each man as she thanked them, even Owen who thought he did kinda deserve one too.

"Well?" Jack said calmly, "Try it out."

Soon she was in there with Tosh and the kids, all groaning with delight at the feeling of a hot bath, then the men got in and leaned back.

"Gods, this feels good" Jack sighed.

"I know we are all about conserving our wood supply but really…I will cut on a fucking tree down if it helps fuel that fire" Bonny said with wide eyes that made them all laugh, Ianto reaching for the wee toddler who clung to him happily as Ianto hummed and rubbed a wee back.

It was a lovely day and a great distraction from the outside influences that were still looming. They all knew deep down that it wouldn't go away… the Huntrall would not simply leave. They knew that there would be a day of reckoning.

But that day was not today.

Today they had a small victory and they clung to it, a small part of humanity still there, still fighting to survive.

One hot tub at a time.


	61. Chapter 61

61

They were still on edge but hiding it well as Ianto slipped from the house and headed down to the old homestead and the hidden cellar under the barn, Jack following when he realised where he was going.

"Ianto, wait up" h called out an Ianto slowed to let him catch up then they walked together.

"Christmas Eve tomorrow" Ianto said and Jack looked shocked at the thought, not realising how long they had been here.

"You OK?" Jack asked softly, remembering Ianto always spent it with his family and Ianto nodded as he watched where his feet were going, knowing Jack would have gone to his daughter's house and left gifts on the doorstep.

"I want it to be a time of celebration" Ianto said after a while, "I want us to rejoice in the fact we are alive, not be morose in the fact those we love are not. I propose Christmas Eve and Day be about celebrating. Boxing Day can be a day of reflection as the kids will be busy with their gifts and not notice the change in the air. We have to keep their spirit alive."

"agreed" Jack moved closer to his love, feeling his sorrow in not being able to do more for the wee ones, their solitary life something they had worried about. They also wondered if there were children out there, there had to be. right? Other pockets of resistance? Tosh was finding more every day. Just as they never admitted their numbers or conditions, neither did those they spoke with in case there were 'others' listening but he was sure he occasionally herd a baby cry in the background, or a small voice asking for something. He could not have been imagining that.

As they got to the barn Ianto slowed and then stopped, causing Jack to as well and he went to speak then froze as his eyes followed Ianto's and saw the track n the snow. Boots?

They moved around the house and looked for signs of entry but it looked like their efforts in boarding up the windows had made it impenetrable, so they followed the boot prints to the barn, Ianto now more that alarmed as whoever this was may have found their cache of food and extra things.

A young man no more than twenty if he was a day was curled up asleep in the hay, a girl in his arms that was probably his sister judging from the same messy hair. They had pulled some old horse blankets over themselves and looked to be half starved. He must have been carrying her to leave the one set of prints.

Ianto looked at Jack who shrugged back, knowing there was no answer needed as Ianto walked over and squatted to tap the young man's boot gently, his confusion as he woke showed he was younger than first thought, maybe only eighteen but built like a bloody bull.

"Hi" Ianto said softly, "You OK?"

The boy's eyes bugged out as he stared at him, then his young face crumbled as he started to cry. Ianto reached out and patted his shoulder trying to comfort him. Jack stepped into view, letting the boy know he was there and he sat on a bale of hay as the boy woke his little sister gently, telling her they had found someone else.

"Really?" her voice one of wonder, "Real ones? Or lizard people."

"Lizard people" Jack snorted, "Good one. They do have lizards."

"Hi. I'm Ianto and this is Jack" Ianto smiled, "We live here and it seems like you found us."

"Really?" she sat up and blinked as she tried to focus, then her wee hands fisted into her eyes as she rubbed the sleep away and looked again, "Oh wow. You are real. I thought I was dreaming."

Ianto laughed, then sobered as he felt something happening turning to find Jack on his knees, "Little one, that is so clever, does it work?"

She had pulled out a pair or 3D glassed and currently looked at them through the two colours with glee, nodding as she handed them to Jack, "Yeah. We look like us but they look like monsters."

"Clever" Jack smiled softly, "You are a clever dot."

"Amy" she said, "I'm Amy and my brother is Sean."

"Well, hello there" Ianto rose, his original reason not forgotten, "Marry Christmas. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, you are just in time."

The boys' face lit up as he sat up and looked at the two men, realising they were going to let them stay.

"You really have somewhere safe?" he asked, "I have to look after her, Da made me promise. Those things are everywhere and last night we heard them sliding around outside, It was so scary."

"Come on" Ianto was walking back into the main area with boxes, "Help carry. We have Christmas to get to."

"What are these?" the little girl asked an Ianto smiled.

"Christmas stuff, food and stuff for the party silly goose" he said gently, "Also, some last minute decorations. We still need to make the Santa Stop Here sign. Gotta have one of those, here you carry this cat for me. Bloody thing must have followed us."

He shoved one of the cats he had found in the doorway at her and she seized it with glee as her brother looked from one man to the other, deciding. Jack knew they had to let him, she was his responsibility and he had to decide if he trusted them to follow. In the end the boy rose, picking up his hiking pack and a little unicorn backpack, then gesturing at his sister to follow the men with the boxed in their arms.

As Sean plonked the backpack on the smaller crate Jack was about to heft onto his own larger one Ianto nodded with satisfaction.

"Come on love, keep a firm hold. He's a sook that one, hates the snow. Can't believe he followed me." Ianto said to the little girl and they started the long walk up to the chalets.

Two more for the table.


	62. Chapter 62

62

"Sean, could you give me a hand out in the barn?" Ianto asked and Sean followed him out to where the horses were waiting for their feed.

"Wow" Sean said with awe, grabbing the offered brush and moving to the nearest one, his face a picture of delight.

.

.

.

.

.

Tosh moved as the children played, all excited to have a new friend and she was not noticed as she opened the hiking pack first, scanning the outside before she looked inside. The scanner detected no tech or anything that could alert something to their location, then she dug down and found a tablet that was turned off.

"That's mine."

Tosh looked at the little girl, "There are pictures of my mummy and daddy on there but the battery is d…flat."

"Well, I might be able to help with that" Tosh smiled as she rose and led the little girl over to her workstation she had created in the corner and she plugged the tablet in to charge. "We will come back after our afternoon snack and maybe it will work again. I would love to see them."

Amy nodded and walked back to the other children as Jack raised his eyebrows and she nodded to say it was all good, Jack then heading out to find his mate.

Ianto looked up from the horse's hoof as Jack entered and handed the hoof pick to Sean who eagerly cleaned the hoof and stood to admire the big horse that seemed to find him acceptable as a groomer, lifting another hoof delicately.

"See that?" he laughed, "He's helping."

"Sean, the aliens are called Huntrall." Jack explained as he sat on a bale, "They will not be here forever but they do hunt. They do want all of us. We have to stay hidden and I see you have done a wonderful job of that so far. I can't make you …"

"Please don't make me go" Sean asked and Jack sighed.

"Jack was going to say that we can't make you stay, we were not turning you out" Ianto assured the boy, "We would like you to stay but there are certain rules we have decided on as a group to keep everyone safe. OK?"

Sean nodded and followed Ianto over to the tack room they had set up, putting the pick away.

"My Dad went first, searching for information and never came back. Mum said something was wrong, it was all wrong and we started to move. Then there was a checkpoint and they were searching cars, then they started shooting and…and…mum said to run. To grab Amy and run don't look back." He was crying own, finally safe and around grownups so he didn't have to be brave anymore and when Ianto pulled him into his arms it felt right too.

"You did the right thing" Jack said softly, "any soldier would have done the same. You protected the baby, that is the job of any good man, to protect those small and innocent."

"I could hear screaming and the gun shots and I lied to Amy, I said mum run the other way but she didn't" he sobbed, clutching at Ianto, "I looked back, I saw her standing there with her hands up. I saw her fall. They killed her, she stood there like they were ordering and they just killed her anyway."

Jack considered, then said softly, "Sean, it is good that she went fast. These aliens eat people, if they had captured her she would never have been let go, never got free and would have suffered a horrible death. She went quick. Hold on to that, when your sister is old enough you can give her that too. She took their attention from you so you had the time to escape. She gave her life to save you both. She was a hero."

Sean cuddled against Ianto and let himself go limp, letting go of all the fear as he finally got that they were safe now. These were good people and he had kept his promise to his parents. He had kept her safe.

They were going to be OK.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Ianto stood in the mist listening intently before he took a step forward, the crunching sound of the snow deafening in the world of silence. With a grimace he let his weight settle on that foot, the crunching continuing as he sank a good foot further into the white powder before it offered resistance.

Ianto canted his head, listening to the silence once more, the crunching snow seeming to echo and he turned slowly to face the direction the echoes were coming from. Jack came into view also walking like a cartoon villain as he crept around the side of the house, his face one of glee as he placed his feet into the exact footsteps Ianto was creating and as he got to Ianto he grinned, holding out small bag of raisins "Forget something love?"

Ianto threw them about and then added a half chewed carrot, motioning at Jack to get back and they slowly headed back to the home, both men trying not to giggle at each other and their silly gesturing and arm waving as they made it look like someone had walked to the house and back to the point of origin. Abner watched from the doorway, careful not to disturb the snow and he stepped back as the two men giggled as they shot past.

"Fuck that's cold" Jack huffed as he accepted the warm clothes that had been warming and they both changed quickly then sat by the fire watching the children sleep.

"What was that!" Abner said loudly, pretending to stagger from his bed, "did you boys hear that noise outside?"

They watched the children start to wake as Jack strode to the large windows and stared out into the rising mist, "Sounded like something big. Tosh? Do we have any movement on the outer monitors?"

The children were now sitting up with huge eyes as the adults started rushing about looking worried as they tried to work out what was happening.

"Jack. There was something, out near the back cabin but whatever it was it didn't' set off the outer sensors" Tosh spun to look at him with big eyes and Jack grinned then remembered the script and frowned, looking for the shotgun as he called out to Ianto to get ready to do a perimeter check.

"It's weird" Tosh continued to speak, "Like…whatever it was, it just…fell from the sky."

Ianto watched the children's eyes as they flicked form person to person.

"Fell? Or flew!" Ianto said with a sudden gasp, "Shit, what day it is. Don't tell me the old man's been."

"Old man?" a little voice whimpered with dread.

"Shit." Jack slumped, "I bet one of them got into the garden. Hell, the bloody carrots. You know they like the carrots."

Ianto watched Rhys trying to get ready for his part and he blurted out his line, "Not my carrots! They were for the snowmen!"

"Well" Ianto said softly, his own time now here, "There were some for the reindeer too."

The children erupted from the bed and ran out into the yard, all screaming and talking at once as they followed the footprints and then came the screams as they loked at the rasins and carrots.

"Poo!" Clyde said gleefully pointing at the rasins, "They did poo!"

"what did poo!" Owen demanded.

"Raindeer" Clyde screamed, "OH MY GOD SANTA!"

They ran back for the house, Ianto holding Owen's hand as they followed and Owen snorted as he imagined in his head what was happening. They got inside and the children had found the tree all lit up and the gifts beneath it. The noise was deafening and the adults retreated to the hearth at the other end of the large area, letting the cihldren rip into their girfts with abandon.

Clyde helped his sister get a doll from it's box, his eyes as big as hers as he said it was a pretty baby. Such a good big brother to be so loving. He made sure she was happy, then picked up a gift and went to the baby, clucking as he let little hands rip at the paper with glee.

"You know, if we put all the ripped paper into the corner the baby will play all afternoon in that shit" Owen said as he accepted a cup of hot chocolate Rhys had gently wrapped his hand around for him, "Ahhh, thanks big guy."

"I'm gonna start the roast" Rhys patted Owen's shouder and rose, walking back out yo the kitchen as Owen leaned back against Ianto's legs, siping his drink as Ianto reached out to rest a hand on his head.

Jack loked around as Andy knelt on the floor and helped Sean and Amy with a lego set Ianto had been saving for Clyde but Jack was pleased Ianto had been generous and changed the name on the tag. The two boys were sharing it, Sean liking the boy. Ianto was laughing as Owen sang a rowdy song and Tosh was getting dressed as she called out to Rhys she would do the stuffing.

Gods, it felt great.

What christmas should be.

Togetherness.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Ianto didn't want to get out of bed.

"It's boxing day, fuck off" he growled into the pillow as Jack laughed softly and crooned, rubbing his back.

"We have flapjacks and even some of that wonderful bacon that has been in the smoker, come on love" Jack offered.

"No"

Jack lay on the bed and looked at the few tufts of dark curly hair visible, peeking out of the covers. He had always loved that hair and to have it without product was a boon, so sweet curling around Ianto's ears and temple. Jack knew Ianto was wide awake as he was not wriggling, something he did when trying to wake so he also know his beloved was playing.

"No bacon?" Jack said with the saddest voice he could muster, "But baby it's bacon."

A snort. "No."

Jack grinned and then sighed loudly, flopping back to stare at the ceiling "Ah well. Never mind. Rhys said he can do the coffee."

Ianto grunted and slid from the covers, landing on the floor and he swore, pulling up his pants and then rising to shuffle his feet into his slippers while pulling at his old bath robe, then Jack followed calmly as Ianto clattered and slammed down the stairs to shoot into the kitchen like a mad thing.

Those as the table all froze, watching the Tasmanian Devil Routine as Ianto looked around with a half crazed expression, then relaxed when he saw the coffee pot untouched and the beloved coffee beans still in their tin.

"You bloody shit, that's not fair" he growled as Jack laughed, sliding into his chair.

"Ya right there buddy?" Rhys asked anxiously.

"Me day off. Nothing planned, nothing needs doing and I was gonna stay in the fart sack all bloody day bar toilet breaks. Gonna read a book and snooze. He won't let me!" Ianto pointed at Jack, "He's a bloody bully."

Jack blinked, "Am not."

"I told you repeatedly to leave me alone and here we are. You're happy because you won and I am out of my bed!" Ianto was in a large pout now as he slumped in the chair and Abner turned to Jack with a look of disapproval.

"What!" Jack said with surprise, "It's a lovely day. We can go for a walk or something. Anyway, he said he would the other day when I asked."

"Jack, that's not fair. The boy has been working so hard and is entitled to a day of rest!" Abner scolded and Jack shrugged as he admitted that he didn't realise Ianto had the day off.

Ianto made coffee for them and then took his coffee back up to the bed and Abner shoved Jack, "Go on, take him up his breakfast you big bully you."

"I swear, I told him the other day they I wanted to walk the perimeter today, he just forgot" Jack defended as he accepted the tray from Rhys. Jack accepted the tray and sighed as he looked up the stairs. "I really did ask about today."

"Jack, you asked for tomorrow" Andy said softly as he fiddled with a little shoe, "I was there. He said he would but it was tomorrow. Friday. It's Thursday today."

"It is?"

They all stared at him and he slumped as he started up the stairs, finding Ianto back in the bed.

"Sorry baby, I got confused about the days" Jack said sadly, "Do you hate me?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"More than stinky socks."

"Like, Owen socks or Tosh socks?" Jack relaxed as he heard forgiveness.

"Like your socks."

"Ouch, I think I'm hurt now" Jack sighed as he set the tray down gently. "I do have bacon."

"Well, if you have bacon" Ianto sighed theatrically, "You could just get in here with me ya know."

Jack grinned as he removed his clothes and slid in, pleased to find a naked man in the blankets with a warm spot for him.

"Come on love" Jack said softly, "Bacon butties? Come on, we can eat, drink and then have a cuddle, yeah?"

"Oh…OK" Ianto grinned and Jack sat up, letting Ianto arrange the covers the way he wanted and then tried not to roll his eyes when his own t-shirt was pulled from the bottom of the bed along with Ianto's to get placed in their laps.

"OK?"

"Yes, you may serve me now"

Jack giggled as he placed the plate down so the bacon sandwich was sitting there waiting. Not just a bacon sandwich. A BLT. Homemade bread, lettuce and tomato slices you could literally taste in the back of your throat.

Nothing like home grown tomatoes.

Jack sat back and watched Ianto pick it up, examine it, sniff it and then take an experimental bite. Ianto's eyes rolled shut and he hummed softly as he chewed, Jack enjoying his food porn so much he almost forgot his own sandwich. Now I did say almost.

This is Jack after all!


	65. Chapter 65

65

Ianto was going through the boxes under the bed, marvelling at some of the shit they had amassed in such a short time from neighbouring properties.

He wondered where they all were, then heard soft laughter down below that let him know a snowball fight was underway, Owen with his usual throw in any direction because I'm blind mother fucker style amusing everyone.

He kicked aside a pair of abandoned ice skates. Crouched, face pressed to the glass. Looking down. The Christmas tree winked off and on below him and as dusk falls it starts to light the yard.

He looked at the skates again and wondered if the river was frozen yet. He crouched and looked closer, seeing that they were clip on that fitted over snow boots and he wondered if they fit his.

Sitting on the floor as he adjusted the skates he heard it, then. Ghosting on the still air, barely audible, the sound of singing... Children's voices waft up and he smiles then something catches his eye. Ianto frowns.

Crosses to the window, lifts the sash.

Pause.

Ianto chews his lip.

Unlimbers the MP-5 by the bed Jack was playing with earlier and makes a mental note to scold him later for leaving it out. Hefts the wicked-looking thing.

Not to fire it... but to use the scope.

Adjusts focus. Practiced movements. Deft. Sure. Sights down the weapon. Scans though the gun sights...

Ianto is sweating.

A deer is on the other side of the frozen river, standing motionless as it stares into space beyond the mist rising.

He lowers the scope. Squeezes his eyes shut. Something in him, threatening to wrench loose...watching his family, down below. Fighting emotion. That's when he hears a noise and his head whips around, bringing the gun back up to his shoulder as he rises.

He's up and moving. All else forgotten.

The upstairs window explodes outward. Ianto, hurtles through. Freefalls to the porch roof. Glass, showering down. Hits, rolls. Surfaces in a combat crouch, fires.

The drone spins through the air as Jack throws himself over the children, Owen frozen with horror as Tosh screams and Abner starts to run for the house and the shotgun leaning against the patio stoop.

Ianto is running, looking at what spooked the deer and the black SUV now visible in the snow.

The driver looks over at the bald headed passenger who is shaking the remote control, incredulous. "It's dead. Goddammit, how did that happen?"

They stare at one another with confusion then the image clears on the screen of the last thing it saw before winking out and the muzzle of the gun flashes.

"*Go bulletproof, now*!"

The driver hits a button and up go the windows.

Ianto watches the vehicle rocketing away down the river bank. Out of range. Lowers the .45. SWEARS. Takes off around the house at a dead run.

"Babe?" Jack calls as he watches Ianto power past with his lips curling as he storms away from the house he just ejected himself from. Ianto doesn't answer as Jack rises and starts to follow at speed, his Webley in his fist as he finally sees the danger across the white expanse.

The skates are still in his hand and they clip on as he slides down the bank, Ianto goes sideslipping at superhuman speed. Tacks alongside the SUV. Targets the bald guy's head. Raises the .45 and fire. Not to be graphic, but the car's driver receives the bulk of the mess.

The SUV loses control, SKIDS OUT. Catapults off the road, onto the ice. Slides right toward Ianto, *still doing fifty*... he doesn't miss a beat. Launches himself, twisting in midair... Up over the hood of the SUV, it blows by underneath him as The incredible part. In slow motion, he does a DOUBLE AXEL PIRHOUETTE. Above the hood. Mid-spin, he blows THREE SHOTS through the windshield. Kills everyone. Keeps going. The car spins twice around. PLOWS to a halt - Ianto hits a picture perfect landing.

On the other bank, Jack watches, thunderstruck. Ianto skates by the icebound sedan.

He roars like a wild animal as he sprays the vehicle some more and then lets himself slowly glide to a stop, his head down as he stares at the SUV like it is a wild animal that needs putting down.

Jack is both turned on and shocked as he wrenches the door open and steps back to let the body fall out, Ianto is the other side already inside the cab and yanking the dash apart as he searches for the tracker.

The skates become another weapon of mass destruction as he now kicks the console until it is splinters and he can see the blinking light, pulling it out and turning off the device.

"Come on, let's catch one of those deer. They can run for fucking miles with this on their antlers" Ianto mutters as he struggles out of the damaged vehicle.

After a beat or two Jack follows.

Plan seems solid.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Ianto walked up to the deer and approached the stag with a silent stealth that was awesome for Jack to watch and flicked the device over an antler, the loose wire fashioned into a loop doing its job and once he was sure it was secure he clapped his hands to startle them, watching as the little herd ran for their lives.

Ianto watched until they were out of sight and turned to Jack with a sigh, "Now we have a bloody SUV to hide."

"Suggestions?" Jack asked as they walked back towards their mess.

"Well, the big chainsaw works right?" Ianto asked, "I suggest we sweep the snow off the middle of the river, saw some ice blocks out until we can fit the SUV and roll it in, let it sink and replace the ice blocks, reshuffle the snow and pray for more tonight."

Jack stopped walking and stared at Ianto's back as he kept walking, "You just thought of that one?"

Ianto turned to look at him with confusion.

Right.

"Sorry, brain fart, of course you thought of that the moment you saw the river depth" Jack snorted, "Just not what it was for."

"Always be prepared" Ianto muttered.

"Gotta be ready" Jack agreed and they grinned, panting as they walked up to the rise and then Ianto cursed softly as Abner stepped around the SUV to glare at them.

"Are they OK?" Ianto asked.

"Rhys and Andy are making a game of collecting the shards of glass while the kids collect the remains of drone. Tosh has gone down to check the spare glass for one that will fit the window you came through."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to warn everyone" Ianto grimaced, "I sort of went into survival mode."

"I know I saw" Abner nodded, then looked back at the SUV as Jack explained their plan and he walked with them to get the horses harnessed for the job.

It took over three hours to cut enough blocks and lift them then moved the SUV into the hole, watching it sink gracefully as Jack and Owen crouched on the riverbank and Jack explained to Owen what they had pulled from the wreak. Owen was concerned about the amount of tech and wanted Tosh to check there was no hidden tracking devices, heading off with his guide-kid to find her.

Ianto started dragging ice blocks back to recreate the jigsaw puzzle and they had to wait for each one to freeze back in place before dragging the next then using rakes they spread the snow to hide the evidence of their work.

"Looks good to me" Ianto finally said and they started for home, Tosh sitting on the tray of the cart looking at their ill-gotten gains from the back of the SUV, weapons and containment boxes included.

Ianto was still strumming so he walked, rubbing his hands together as he tried to go over and over the events, frame by frame as he dissected what had happened and tried to work out if they had time to radio it back, satisfied by their confused looks and the screen frozen with the muzzle shot that they hadn't actually expected anyone to be there. Just a patrol that might have passed right by them but for the fucking drone that must have heard the children.

Ianto also wondered how they got this close, the motion detectors must be frozen or something and he knew he wouldn't rest until he had replaced everything and created a better…ah.

"Rhys?" Ianto said as he stepped into the kitchen "Where do you put all the old cans? Like beans and corn and stuff?"

Rhys frowned, "Out back in the wee landfill thing."

"Right, save them from now on and I will go see what we have" Ianto turned to leave and Jack made a noise of question.

"Right, the cameras and motion detectors failed, right? They are frozen. We need to make them some wee covers, we cut the cans to create some wee covers for them and they will hang easily in the trees" Ianto explained, "We will need to spray paint them back so they don't shine. Then we can reset everything so next time this doesn't become a thing."

"There will be more" Jack said as they slid into the pit to find some tins, "You know they will wonder where they are."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "I know. Gods, I don't know how we can keep them safe, I hate this."

"Easy to forget, yeah" Jack nodded. "We are settled, got compliant."

Ianto looked around and then at Jack with that clarity that took his breath away every time.

"Don't worry Cariad, I will kill them all" Ianto said softly, then reached down for another tin as Jack watched him with a soft smile.

Of course he would.


	67. Chapter 67

**HOUSEKEEPING UPDATE BY IANTO JONES**

Winter is starting to wane, finally looks like some grass poking through in places, glad to see it as the winter stock feed is almost depleted. I hope we can used some of the other homestead fields this summer for haymaking, if we keep it small we might go unnoticed. Mist recons are done for this area, still too scared to leave houses stripped as I do believe it would give us away.

The Huntrall are still patrolling the main roads but seem unconcerned with the farm tracks. Drones occasionally following the river but we are keeping our fire low during the day when the mother ship is in range, we have the times pretty well recorded now and think if we keep our heads down and only move after the daily sweep we should be fine. Tosh has found their hidden signal and the strength of it warns us to hunker down for an hour or so. The kids are real troopers.

We have found the horses easily traverse the terrain but one if the barrows has given up the ghost, too much work between barns over the winter months I guess.

The lizard things called Gergits are often scurrying around in the dark but the power grid seems to work well as a deterrent, they do not like the zaps and have good memories, leading any handlers in another direction. Good thing they can't talk. I am right about the bright sunlight thing with their sensitive eyes and we have several torches with an infrared bulb to help corral any away from stock at dusk, that bloody fog has them coming earlier these days.

The gorse hedgerows are working great, the stock happily moving about and it all looks god form the air, our own drones going up now and then to check for visible footprints on the landscape.

Although blind Owen is still contributing and the children see him as theirs. Clyde (6 ½ ), Dawn (4 ½ ) and baby Jethro (2) are all sighted. Bonny is a lovely other and she and Tosh are now really close as sisters. Andy and Rhys are spending a lot of time together these days too, I think still exploring but there is definitely affection there.

Sean has finally admitted to being 18 … only 18 and so strong for little Amy. She's eight and also an Owen convert. All the kids like following him about as they know the grumpy old man routine will slip if a hand pats gently while asking for a story or cuddle. Soft git.

The new tunnel house garden provided winter vegetables, the lettuces juicy as the awning to cover the lights at night and protect from those looking above works well. It is not light to swing each nigh though, I need to look at some sort of hydraulic system as I know Tosh hates asking for help.

Things with Jack have….well …. Settled I guess is the term. Little Jethro seems attached and has worked out how to climb stairs not to mention open doors so I often wake with his little nappy butt in my face as he coverts my…well. Our Captain. Those early days of rompey-pompey are more relaxed and sparse these days. I don't know, maybe I have become boring?

I wonder if it is because we are sparring more in the red barn, my armour becoming more honed as I feel as strong as ever. Maybe he does not see me as attractive anymore, more like an equal or a partner in a professional sense?

Maybe he is just tired we all are but… I miss his touch sometimes.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat to read the last few paragraphs and started to rub them out, then a small voice called out to him that a cow was stuck in the mud.

He cursed and placed the book down, rising to go see what was going on and it was not until he went back to it later did he see something had been added in a different handwriting that had his mouth going dry with horror.

.

.

.

 _Tired is the correct term. Jethro is teething, Amy needs more discipline and the cabin for Bonny and her kids is still not finished. My affection has not waned, just my ability to act on it. Sorry Tiger, I did not realise you were feeling left out. Jealous little thing aren't you?_

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat staring at the page for what seemed an age then he felt his blood starting to boil. Not only had Jack read his journal entry, he had commented. He had thought it OK not only to intrude into his inner most thoughts, but to scoff.

Jealous little thing?

Really?

Ianto tore the page out and balled it up, throwing it at the bin with anger. It was a rarity to miss, showing extreme emotion as he scooped it up and strode from the room, intent on throwing the entire lot in the fire.

Little thing.

Just a little thing.

Fine.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Ianto entered the main room and was heading for the fire when Tosh looked up, "Ianto?"

Ianto paused, dropping the book and the screwed up page on the table then walked over to crouch and help her solder a broken scanner back together "Owen?"

"Yeah, Owen and doorframe" she sighed, "He feels terrible."

Andy has sat to watch and noticed the book, pulling it over to read and he flicked through it with interest then saw the balled up piece of paper which he smoothed out to read as well.

Ianto looked up and gasped rising to snatch it back but Andy was already on his feet frowning at the paper.

"I was about to burn that" Ianto said as he snatched at it, "It's a silly childish habit"

"A diary" Andy said with surprise, "You keep a diary on us?"

"It's mine, my thoughts and views. Sometimes happy thoughts and sometimes sad things I felt were worth remembering. Silly. A world ago and this is not the time for childish things." Ianto shrugged, "Give it to me, I want to burn it."

"Why?" Andy asked, "I didn't know me and Rhys were being so obvious but … why do you want to burn it?"

Jack entered with Rhys and Abner, stalling as Ianto snatched at the piece of paper in Andy's hand. "Give me the piece of trash!"

"It's not trash, it's a good idea. We should be keeping track of things. You have listed grains and all sorts of things, times we planted…. Why burn it" Andy persisted.

"Because it's stupid" Ianto threw his hands up, "You do it then. Maybe yours won't be read and mocked then!"

"I didn't mock it" Andy said with surprise, "Ianto … I would never mock this, you have a lot of personal thoughts in here some really nice. Hey."

Ianto stormed off, brushing past Abner as Jack turned to speak and Jack found himself slammed back against the wall as Ianto snarled, "Don't. I have work to do as well, even if not as important or as tiring as yours."

Jack let his arm drop and Andy looked down at the crumpled page again, lifting it to finish reading it.

"Shit. You did sort of scoff at him there big guy. I don't think Ianto was complaining about being ignored, I think he was worried it was his fault you are not as touchy feely anymore" Andy finally said, "I don't think it was a jealousy thing at all, more like a self esteem thing."

Jack paled as he looked at the book and torn page, cursing as he swung to leave and Abner walked over to Andy with his hand extended, "Show me."

"Should we?" Tosh asked, "If that is his journal there are private things in there, right?"

"No more secrets" Owen said from the food, his lego he was sorting into different sizes forgotten, "I think we need to all learn to speak our minds."

"Yes but a lot if this isn't his mind, it's his heart" Andy sighed. "Jack didn't see the difference."

.

.

.

.

Ianto had made it to the hedgerows, watching the sheep wander about as he seethed. He knew Jack had followed and he found that he didn't care. So much shit had changed and yet some things don't change.

"Ianto?"

"I'm busy" Ianto said tonelessly, 'I know you are too."

"Ianto … hey. I thought we were past this juvenile behaviour" Jack said with his own anger thrumming, "Gwen is not here anymore, what is it… the baby? You really resent the baby?"

Ianto turned and Jack caught something on his face before the anger slammed down. Hurt.

"Yes Jack. I am sad that the baby is in the bed. Of course, that's what it is. Not the fact we hardly even kiss lately let alone hold one another, no, it's not that I feel ugly with this…this… thing in my skin … no. I am jealous. Of course. You son of a wore" Ianto spat.

"Ugly?" Jack blinked. "Ianto… you are handsome, really handsome and the tattoo markings are sexy as hell. This has been a cold bloody winter and I've not even seen them lately so why would I think of them all the time or find them a turn off?"

Ianto stared at him with seething anger.

Jack asked, "Hey. You feel unattractive? Really?"

"Look, let just drop it. I know I am just a child to you, I know I am just what is available right now but…"

"Stop it!" Jack roared with rage, several sheep scattering with fright.

"Maybe it is time" Ianto nodded, "This is silly. You're right. Not like you belong to me…"

"Stop it!" Jack said with more force, seizing Ianto and shaking him, "I love the fucking bones of you. Stop it."

Ianto sighed and let his head fall to Jack's chest as Jack pulled him close to rock as he chastised himself for causing this hurt with his inattention. A silly thing to do … should have ignored that journal not his place to have even peeked.

"I'm sorry Tiger, I have been dog tired, honest. Lying with you next to me has been fulfilling, as good as sex to have your smell around me, your soft breath on my neck when you cuddle in. I sort of thought we were past just physical things" Jack whispered, "I love you. Not just the sex which is brilliant, it's you. Only you."

Ianto found himself struggling to believe such a thing could be true.

As if he could be anyone's everything.


	69. Chapter 69

69

"I just don't get it" Rhys said as he sat with Abner waiting for the men to return, "Ianto is so strong, self assured. They seem so … suited. Why the hell would Jack say something so silly and why in the seventh hell would Ianto take it as some sort of beat down?"

"We have been in survival mode" Abner reminded him, "We have been firing on all cylinders, burning the candle at both ends, whatever other common phrase you want to insert. Now we are getting comfortable there are questions to answer and things left unplanned need to be sorted, things said. After all, the young fella lusting after you is still secretly sure Bonny is going to take you away anyway."

Rhys snorted then frowned as he looked at the journal that had also commented on the two men.

Andy?

.

.

.

"Ianto?"

"Sorry" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face, "I think … we are treading water waiting for the shark to come eat us and now it's getting monotonous."

Jack sighed as he nodded.

"I think the problem is that the days are stale. Same, same. Right? We need a Recon or some Huntrall to wander up so you can kill something." Jack suggested.

"A hunt" Ianto swung to face him with interest, "Deer tracks remember? Along the river. Maybe that's it, I need to get that adrenalin rush. Torchwood gave me that, that rush. I am .. shit. I'm bored?"

"I think you are bored and so am I. You know I start looking for something or someone to distract me. Owen can't take me out drinking, Gwen can't spend a few hours running around in circles as I watch before falling on her face. We don't have the archives for me to stalk you in" Jack shrugged, "It's not that I'm not attracted to you, I think it's just that we have become too routine … everything pre-rehearsed. No fun of getting caught, no thrill of the quickie."

"so…. A quickie? Like … a Weevil hunt kinda thing?" Ianto started to grin, "Ya know, I do miss those snatch and grabs."

Jack kissed him and whispered again that he was sorry and Ianto sighed as he nodded knowing Jack had been just as fed up with him with the way they had become a couple of old farts.

They were soon walking along the riverbank following the faint footprints the drone had detected earlier in the day, Ianto knowing instinctively which way the deer had gone. It was still a surprise to find these animals had been left by the lizards but it seems they had learnt that large things kick, why a lot of cattle and horses were still about.

"Over there, do you see it?" Ianto whispered and Jack squinted, seeing something move in the shadows of the trees.

"Oh wow" he sighed, "A little one, we didn't see the tracks"

"I think it went first and Mama just followed along to keep it safe. Awwwww, look. Tiny." Ianto gushed.

Both men watched the fawn who must only be about a week old as it headed back to splash along the water's edge and they saw how they had missed its tracks. Cute, unbelievably so and Jack hoped it would survive. The doe seemed to know the lizards didn't like water and was keeping her baby close to it, probably sleeping on the small islands in the creeks at night, clever thing.

"No meat tonight" Ianto sighed, "We can't afford any more sheep…wait. What's that?"

They turned to see something approaching and both swore as the pig broke from the brush and headed for the mother and baby, its grunts showing its annoyance at having them in its patch. Ianto reacted quickly as he ran, the tattoo glowing and then the whip appearing as he flicked his wrist and the large boar grunted as the whip cut through it's neck and as the head slumped to the ground the body continued for a few feet then fell on its side as it convulsed.

Jack wanted to whoop but he watched the mother calmly lead her baby away as Ianto knelt to gut the pig with a snarl. Animalistic and excitable, he looked ….shit. Fuckable. This was it, this was what had been lacking. Ianto had reverted to his former dower self. This was the real Ianto, free and untamed with a look of glee as he gutted the kill.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Boom boom?"

Ianto looked up, a smear of blood on his cheek as he rubbed at his nose, "Huh?"

"You know… hubba hubba?"

Ianto looked at him blankly but Jack saw the twinkle in the corner of one eye, playing. Gods, Ianto hadn't played with him for so long.

"I love you" Jack said softly, "You know that right? Look at you, kneeling on the damp ground up to your elbows in blood and guts looking gorgeous. Wild. Animalistic. Fuckable."

Ianto snorted, "Shut up an open the pack."

"Yes dear."

Both men sniggered.


	70. Chapter 70

70

Jack followed Ianto along the tree line where they dragged some of the carcass to leave, the lizards would be so excitable their handlers would never get them on a scent trail now and then Ianto started to run, Jack cursing as he saw he might be left behind if he didn't double time it after him.

The cave was a surprise, Ianto scenting the air like a wild animal, so fackable as he looked into it then decreed it safe. "Come on Cariad, no bears."

Jack snorted softly at the weird sense of humour Ianto had, something he really enjoyed when Ianto let it out then followed him in to explore. Abner had been right in his memory of the place being large once inside and more than enough space for a couple of hunters to doss down overnight when out in the wilds. It would be a good fallback position if they ever had to run at short notice, maybe they should put a few bug out bags in here in case of this, or if anyone else still alive wandered past. Water, some canned food or something. There was a space in the back where Ianto dropped the pack and then started to pull off his jacket.

"You OK?" Jack asked as he had a sudden thought Ianto might be hurt or something and Ianto snorted softly as he continued to ….undress….ooooooooh.

Jack shrugged off his own clothes and was soon lying on their clothes, the beloved Great Coat pulled over them like a blanket as they kissed and explored familiar places that were suddenly new again. Ianto was shaking, adrenalin or nervous energy…maybe both and more than once he chuffed as Jack's fingers tickled his sides.

Ianto's' kisses became deeper, more languid as he started to relax and then he was preparing Jack who groaned happily as he was ever so sweetly taken. Teeth nipped and lips soothed as Jack lay back grunting and gasping as the air was knocked from him with each vicious thrust, both men sliding off the clothes and moving across the floor as Ianto took him.

"I've missed you" Jack sighed as they lay there shaking from the overload, "I've missed this. Sorry love, I did get boring didn't I."

"We" Ianto breathed, then rolled to lay on his back and stare up, sighing, "Listen. Water... A spring?"

They walked in for a few minutes and found a waterfall inside the cave system, both men whooping and screaming like children as they washed in the freezing water from the melting snow. Jack watched the tattoo flaring and seized Ianto, pulling him flush so their bodies were both toasty warm and dry in no time. Ianto's dick brushed against his and Jack felt another flare of lust, gods he was beautiful. His lovely enigma. His….sad boy. Jack felt remorse again, this time seeing his failings as Ianto waited patiently for him as always.

"I hope we never get boring" Ianto said as he stroked Jack's face, "Life is too short for boring and you will have so long without me. I hope to remain in your memory for some time ya know. I am sure only the interesting ones do"

"Oh Ianto" Jack held him tightly, "You are the most interesting of all my loves, even the Doctor cannot compare with the heartbreak I will feel the day you leave me. My beautiful man."

"Then let's stop being boring" Ianto agreed with a grin, "Sorry. I should have said sooner that I was feeling maudlin, I should have shared. I know you want to make me happy. I do know that."

"Come on, let's go home and watch Andy crow" Jack smiled, "Pork crackle for the plate. Gods, the fat will be lovely."

"Yes, yummy chips done in the fat" Ianto agreed, smacking his lips as they walked calmly back to the house, glad they had left the horses home so they had longer together.

Jack contemplated the day's fun and saw that they had become too routine, to boring. The children got most of the attention, they really needed to carve out time in the day just for them. Not just now and then … every day if they could.

Ianto was right, there would never be enough time.

A blink and he would be gone.

And Jack would mourn forever.


	71. Chapter 71

71

There was crowing, much crowing and dancing as Owen demanded some for their dinner. Rhys calmly explained it would take too long to roast and Owen slumped on the floor like a child having a tantrum.

"There are pork chops however" Ianto said sagely and Owen stopped flopping about, his face lighting up again as he smacked his lips excitedly.

"I can peel spuds for roasties….or chippies? Yeah?" Owen was clambering back to his feet and they all laughed.

Ianto headed upstairs to change from the warm clothing as the cabin was toasty warm already and as he reached the top of the stairs he slowed, smelling something strange. Someone had been in his …Tosh? Tosh and…. Bonny? Ianto walked into the room and found himself dumbstruck.

A little table, two chairs…. A cloth? A pretty table cloth…flowers in a vase….a table for two.

Oh.

Ianto thought he might cry as he stood looking at the hard work that had been done, cleaning the space, moving things so they were still simple but room made for such a lovely little personal space for him and Jack.

"Oh shit" Jack said with surprise, walking in behind Ianto to look as well, "this for us?"

"For me I think" Ianto whispered, "Wow. We can have some candlelit meals up here, just us."

"Just when you think they can't be any more caring, this family of ours." Jack agreed, "Our own little space."

"Like you wanted from the word go as I recall sir" Ianto agreed, the amusement in his voice making Jack grin as well, a cheeky Tiger to be sure.

They were heading back down when little Dawn came in with a plant in her hand, "Uncle Rhys? What is this one?"

Abner turned to look as Rhys knelt to see and he was scolding gently as he accepted it, "Now I've told you already young lady, those bulbs planted when we got here will just start sprouting now and we are not to pull them out, remember?"

"Yeah, but the pictures are not like this one. Look, he had a funny head." She argued, "The bulby pictures were pretty."

"The flowers won't come for a while, the plant had to get big and healthy then…. What the hell is this?" Rhys held it out to Abner who took it and looked at it with interest.

"I don't know, I've not seen it before. Ianto?" he looked up as he passed it to the Boy, knowing Ianto had planted most of the spring bulbs and Ianto frowned as he looked at it then smelt it experimentally while crushing some of the stem between his fingers.

"Smells like tar" he said with confusion, "This isn't anything I planted Ab. Jack?"

Jack plucked it from Ianto's' palm and stared at it, then he frowned, "I don't know either, Maybe Tosh can find it in the database?"

He walked off with it and Ianto was not surprised to see him head upstairs, not to Tosh at all and he followed sedately so the others would not notice. He found Jack sitting on the side of the bed with the plant in his hand staring at it.

"Cariad?" Ianto sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee, "Bad?"

"If these are what they look like … yeah" Jack sighed.

"Like…end of the world bad? Because you know … we already did that" Ianto shoved his shoulder at him and then leaned there for a while, "Talk to me."

"You know that old movie about the triffids? Those plants that stomped around killing and eating people?" Jack asked.

"Shit, we need some hockey masks to go with my stick?"

Jack started to snort, then shoved back, "Divvy. These give off a gas like thing … sort of…. Pollen that is poison. This is their next line of attack, probably came down with the storm and took the winter to settle, spring is when things bloom right?"

"So… when they bloom the air is bad. So … we make sure there are none around here. A different hunt, yeah? We can go around looking for them and cutting them down before they flower" Ianto reasoned, "maybe make sure there are masks for those weeks of flowering, make sure the kids are either just in the yard or even better indoors as much as possible."

"No matter how hard we try some will get through" Jack said with a frown, "That's how they work."

"Well, they don't know us" Ianto said with a sniff, "You think there is a mushroom that gets past Rhys? These will be dust!"

Jack found it sweet that Ianto wanted to comfort him, also found it comforting to know Ianto had faith that they would get through this next incoming attack.

"Come on, we will get Bonny to distract the kids and have a meeting about this. It's not a huge thing, we will endure. Consider it a wake-up call. Seems to be the day for it" Ianto sighed as he rose and held out his hand, Jack looking up to find his handsome mate waiting for him.

Jack slid his hand into Ianto's and they headed down to tell the others of this new development.

Together.


	72. Chapter 72

72

"But it would be the third one right?" Andy was arguing with Rhys at the kitchen table and Ianto settled in a chair to listen to a rare moment of disharmony between the men.

"No. They were already here, this came so it's second right?" Rhys said as he frowned at his friend.

"What are we talking about?" Ianto asked calmly, not wanting to see a lover's tiff before they even got off the starters block.

"The plants are the second wave, right?"

"Ah. Well, the Huntrall are the first wave. They came and settled, lived amongst us for several years I would think. The meteor shower was the second wave, incapacitating us and settling off their invasion plans" Ianto nodded.

"So the plants are the third then?" Andy frowned.

"Well, I believe they were the meteors" Ianto said as he tapped one they had been examining, the second one the little ones had found with glee, "I think the meteors had the pollen or seeds or whatever on board and that's how they buried them. Impact. Like the spring bulbs, they needed the winter to settle and grow root and now they are showing themselves. It is a good question … do we consider these part of the shower and therefore part two of the second wave or declare it a third wave entirely."

"The meteors" Rhys leaned back nodded, Makes sense there."

"Shit. I thought they somehow did an aerial drop or something" Andy shrugged.

Rhys leaned forward to pat Andy's arm and Ianto smiled as he saw crisis averted, both men now again on the same page, "I guess in a way they did do an aerial drop mate."

Both men started to snigger as Ianto rose and left them to their soft smiles at one another. Delicately brewing nicely, gotta watch for boil over though. Those two were a bit volatile.

"They still arguing?" Abner asked as he sat on the back stoop pulling on his boots.

"No, now they are both amazed to think these plants came during the meteor showers" Ianto replied as he brushed past and Abner sat back against the railing with a look of horror, this had not occurred to him apparently. Ianto turned and frowned, "You did realise this? The invasion has been well planned, well thought out. This means they have enough humans now, they intend to kill the rest of us off and then simply devour the goodness of this planet."

"Shit."

"They see us as tics, they want the dog but not the tics. They've picked off what they can and now it's a nice big dip in the chemical pool. Get rid of us and enjoy the dog" Ianto sighed, "If you ate dog. Or tics"

Abner snorted and grinned up at Ianto, "You are a funny little shit."

"Yep" Ianto popped the p and looked around, "Seen my fella?"

"Him and Toshiko are over there doing something with the plant the kids haven't pulled yet" he pointed and Ianto made a noise of alarm to see one so close to the house, then he wandered over and leaned in.

"whatcha doing?"

"You sounded just like Owen then" Tosh said without looking up.

"Awwww, I'm Owenising? Horrible" Ianto wailed theatrically and they all sniggered then looked at the plant.

"Spray?"

"Yeah" she nodded, the spray bottle in her hand was hanging at her side as she examined it, "I've sprayed with the herbal concoction that Abner uses for weeds. Nothing. So I amped it up with some acid. Nothing. It just sits there. There has to be something they find unsavoury."

Ianto considered, "Tried boiling water? Mama killed dandylions with hot water."

She straightened and looked at him with interest, "Like… a flask maybe?"

"We know we need to think of a solution for around the house but out there we still need to think of our food source. We lose the deer and free ranging animals we lose meat. I want a wide perimeter from the other side of the river through to the road, even if it means daily checks'" Ianto waved his hand in each direction, "Kids will be kids. One decides to go to the river for a swim? Or chases an errant dog?"

"Point" Jack finally spoke as he nodded, "Go get the jug Tiger. If it works we need to check how many flasks we have. Tosh, you keep working on that veil thing for the homestead."

They went back to their tasks as Tosh turned her head to Jack and said softly, "Bubble. I think of it more as a bubble."

Jack nodded as he pulled her against him to cuddle.

"Well, I think of you more as a genius" Jack whispered back, "More intent on winning than them. You would have made an excellent arch enemy."

"I am one" she sniffed with glee … "They just don't know it yet."

Jack laughed as he kissed her forehead and then headed back to wait for the jug of hot water.

Yes.

They were all enemies now …

Resistance.

Jack felt right at home.


	73. Chapter 73

73

They all watched with extreme interest as Ianto poured a cup of boiling water over the plant and then to their delight it started to shrivel.

"Interesting" Ianto muttered, "I wonder."

"Wonder what love?" Jack asked distractedly as he poked at the plant with a stick.

"Heat. Is it the boiling water or heat itself? Would a burst of heat do the same? I mean … some little flame throwers for the big bastards?" Ianto considered and Owen sighed.

"I would have loved doing that" he pouted.

"Too obvious anyway, might be picked up" Ianto said as he patted Owen's arm "I was thinking more of gamma rays. Can we get one in a pot to go under a heat lamp? Like … summer temperatures to see if it thrives or dies?"

"Thrive or die" Owen snorted as he rubbed an elbow he had whacked on something earlier, "Sounds like a heavy metal band or a computer game."

"Actually, if we also had one we can bring on a bit earlier with some gentle heat, see the growth of it we might be able to work out how long we have to hunt before they become volatile" Tosh pointed out.

Ianto nodded as he looked back at the shrivelled mess now completely dead. "I also want this cordoned off, I want to know what happened after it's dead. Does it grow again? Turn to dust that is harmful?"

"Good" Owen pointed in Ianto's' direction "Fair point that."

"Clyde is big enough to start writing things down for you, keep a log of things like distance from the house for the plants we have found" Ianto offered a job and Owen's face lit up to show his delight at being considered part of the team still "Also means the kids will tell you if they see any more instead of just yanking them."

Owen nodded, "I can get Abner to help too, he loves the kids."

"He's a good man" Ianto nodded "was born to be a leader of the young."

"Are you OK Tiger?" Jack asked as the others moved away.

"Yes Jack" Ianto smiled, this question being a standard the last few days and he was not annoyed with it yet as he knew Jack was trying to be more attentive, "I want to walk the children's perimeter."

Jack nodded and went to tell Abner he and Ianto were doing a walk, picking up the poles they had been using to whack the bushes to look for plants. The flasks were sitting already filled after lunch and he hurriedly shoved them into the backpack. He also grabbed a couple of hats as the afternoon sun could dip suddenly with the spring snow still melting in the hills.

Ianto had waited patiently for him and Jack found that endearing, the man standing at ease with his hands behind his back watching the children paying in the distance. This daily excursion a must. Ianto smiled as he noticed him, the sun coming out and Jack found himself moving faster to get to him, their kiss a reaffirming one as they touched and then started to walk. No horses, no tracks as both men walked in the moccasins Abner had made from some strong cowhide. This allowed the daily walk without fear of attracting the lizards who were unable to smell them now.

Ianto hadn't detected any lizards for almost a week and was now wondering if they were being kept away as they might trample the plants needed to grow and bloom. Interesting thought and Jack found it might be right as they found more plants starting to appear each day. They were delicate at first and able to be crushed underfoot if detected early enough, the larger more established plants needing hot water to vanquish.

He watched Ianto lean over a fallen tree to reach a plant they had missed on previous walks, reaching out with the flask to pour the scalding hot water over it and that pert arse poking up was irresistible Jack moving to rub his crotch into the lovely crevasse as Ianto laughed and struggled to push him back.

Ianto stood and turned to face him, the joy in his face lovely too, their kisses warm and sharing as clothing was quickly pulled off and they coupled like two wild animals there in the afternoon sun. Just two lovers in a little spot of paradise.

After as they lay waiting for their limbs to stop convulsing Jack watched Ianto's eyes while the lovely man watched the clouds, the light in there almost like pools of gold.

"I love you"

"Don't" Ianto rolled to face him, "I don't need those words. I hear them in your breath, every time you breathe out those words enter the air around me. It's OK, I have not doubt in you or our love. Why I don't have to say them back. You don't need them, you know it. Right?"

"Yes my love, I know it. Each time you touch me I feel the heat of your love, you never have to say it with words. Feeble things that they are" Jack grinned back, "Still, I like saying them. I might explode if I don't sometimes."

"Well we can't have that then" Ianto chortled, another kiss.

"I love you" Ianto whispered against his skin, "Just so I don't explode ether."

Sniggering as they redressed, both knowing the words were just play.

This was more than just love.


	74. Chapter 74

74

Jack had first noticed it when they reached the river bank, each time they found a plant shooting up from the grass he would kneel and speak softly to the dogs, giving them a treat. It was the third time he had done it and Jack was curious, "What are you doing love?"

"Training" Ianto rose and faced him with a smile, "I've decided that we need to treat this like any invasion, with extreme malice and pro-active reasoning. You see, every time we find a plant I reward them, they love these jerky treats Andy makes. Pretty soon they will realise that a plant means a treat and they will actively seek. Then they will tell us when they see a plant long before we do, then we have more eyes looking."

"Like those pigs that find truffles?"

"Or drug dogs in airports, yeah you get it" Ianto smiled as they started to walk again and Jack was pleased to find a hand sliding into his, "Dogs will smell them, find them where our eyes might overlook them. Under logs or bushes. Their need to please us will help. Hopefully this will help eradicate them in our immediate area. Of course, wind is our enemy now."

"When they release pollen….yeah. We need some system to check that, I'll talk to Tosh about something to tell us direction and strength. Maybe an alarm if we get sudden gusts from across the river there where we can't patrol." Jack pointed and Ianto hummed.

"We've not told the kids" Jack said after a while, "Not really. They only think it's a noxious weed."

"When we have things in place and can calmly reassure them that we have it covered" Ianto replied as he checked where the dogs were, "If one of us shows panic they will know it. Owen can't school his features anymore, he is beginning to forget that others see him."

BARK

They moved quickly and Ianto gushed with delight as two plants stood side by side at least four inches high. How they had missed these they could not fathom and neither voiced the fear that they had sprung up overnight.

Ianto praised the dogs with roughhousing and hugs, keenly rubbing their heads and vigorous stroking of ears to show that they were clever doggies, yes they were. Clever bubbas. Awww, Jack watched as Ianto reverted to baby talk and the dogs responded as wriggling masses of delighted licking monsters. He was so loving.

Jack dug the plants up carefully for Tosh's special greenhouse of wonders while Ianto continued to gush and prise, jerky and hugs given as the dogs basked in it all. Trust him to think of such a solution. Everyone needed to pull their weight, including the fuzzy ones. Clever man.

Their sector sweep was complete so they walked home with Jack carrying the jars on his back in a backpack as Ianto took a deep breath and started to sing. Jack was stunned and watched with interest as Ianto let his throat open more, the deep baritone giving way to tenor notes. Lovely. The dogs were bounding about also enjoying the day that was slowly becoming one of Jack's favourites for the week.

Owen was waiting outside with Clyde, "Hey. Heard you coming, I've not heard that one in years. Had a drunk roommate used to sing it."

"Ah, seemed like a day for a song" Ianto said happily, "We found two good healthy plants for Tosh to destroy."

"Oh goody, give them to my minion and we shall deliver them to the plant killer" Owen said as Clyde reached eagerly for the backpack, his face one of glee as well. He and Owen headed for the glasshouse and Ianto poked Jack then pointed to show they were no longer touching, Owen able to traverse the yard and the myriad of raised plant beds without tripping or holding Clyde's shoulder.

"He doesn't need him" Jack said softly.

"No, but he wants him" Ianto smiled happily, "They are together because they choose to be, not because it is necessary. Nice. Owen would have been a nice father ya know."

"I've thought that as well, for all the hardship he has suffered as a child, I feel he would have been such a kind hearted Da, he has a good heart that man and I am proud to call him a brother" Jack walked inside and Ianto watched Owen as he hesitated and turned back towards them.

"I know you are a good Da to these kids" Ianto said in the same tone and volume, watching Owen nod and head into the glasshouse.

Jack forgot that Owen's hearing had increased to compensate for his lost sight and Ianto was glad he had heard Jack's praise. Owen needed comfort like that.

They all did really.


	75. Chapter 75

75

"Uncle?"

Jack looked up for the calf he was petting and smiled, "Clyde?"

"I found a plant, like…I dunno if it is one. It's like…weird" he frowned, "Can you come see? It looks cool."

"OK" Jack rose and followed the little boy out into the field where the cows were aimlessly wandering about, then he squatted and motioned for Jack to do the same. Jack knelt and looked at the weird thing that looked like an octopus erupting from the ground, a red tentacle thing.

"Devil's fingers" Ianto said behind them making them both swing to look up at him, "edible ya know but the smell is horrendous."

"Where did it come from?"

"Southern hemisphere, Australia and New Zealand originally but emigrated here, probably in a shipping crate or something. Harmless. I saw one when I was about eight and I really thought it was an alien. Cool huh?" Ianto smiled at Clyde who nodded.

"So … it's OK?"

"Yes love but I am really glad you told what you found, it could have been an alien brain sucking Zombie thing" Ianto said and Clyde nodded.

"You know there is someone who knows more about plants, go ask Owen. He loves plants, had his own glasshouse full of them" Ianto smiled as Clyde took off to find his best friend and Ianto helped Jack rise with an offered hand.

"I think we will be OK" Jack said as he pulled Ianto into his embrace, "the kids are on to it, the dogs are on to it … you are on to it. Come on, you need to stop worrying and give things time to settle, yeah? Tosh thinks it will be at least a month before these plants are capable of spraying, a month. We will have our drills down pat and our airtight filtered home will be ready."

Ianto looked back at the house and sighed as he knew Jack was right, yet….still he worried.

"And the barn" he said after a while, "We need to do that as well. We need the stock we will put into there for the duration of the airstrike."

Jack hadn't thought of this and swing to look at it as well, cursing softly, "How the hell will be do that? It's one huge area…I mean…."

"In the village there was an exterminator. We sneak in and see if he had one of those tent things they cover the houses with when letting off one of those bug bombs. We simply cover the place with it. Who cares if it's plastic over the top, I doubt very much the Huntrall will even know what the hell it is. We can't line inside as there are too many beams and stuff so … we cover. Maybe even find a tunnel or something so we can go between the house and the barn."

"You know … you are more than just a sweet arse Mister Jones" Jack whispered as his hand slid down to cup said arse, now a lovely plump handful and Ianto leaned in to kiss him as he revelled in the display of affection.

"Takes an Arse to now an Arse I guess" Ianto whispered and Jack roared with glee as Ianto loped away to go find the map to the village. Cheeky bastard.

.

.

.

.

So … I am ending this one here … the next part will pick up at the time of the germination so I don't have to try and make up more bridging chapters ... they do my head in and really I think I do have a habit of running a story too long without a jump forward.

Part II Red Mist is under construction.


	76. Chapter 76

HOUSEKEEPING UPDATE BY IANTO JONES

It has been six months since it all went to hell in a hand basket.

The Red Mist is the pollen from the plants, fired into any strong wind they detect and although we have been diligent in keeping the plants away from our area I'm still afraid a good storm will bring it into our valley. It's also deadly if you breathe it in. The last radio report on it the other night said it was almost like a red fog, blocking sunlight. Abner is monitoring the airwaves the most these days with Tosh busy with the new sensors we are setting up for wind direction.

Although we have lost contract with some of the other cells we are hopeful it is more a matter of them losing power with the lack of light rather than the alternative. To be more careful, we are not transmitting at the same time each night in case we are being monitored and they are attempting to trace the signals. No they can't see the planet to scan they may try other tricks.

Jack and I are … (Partially rubbed out)… not sure.

Part II of Light Verse... Red Mist is now up and running.


End file.
